La travesía de Hipo
by FrankyXG4
Summary: Hipo es un Guerrero Vikingo acompáñalo en su travesía este conocerá a aliados y enemigos en su aventura. (Leve croosover con otros) [Parte II: Elementales].
1. El comienzo de un viaje

**Advertencia: **Antes de empezar este fic contiene Religión Cristiana, mini harem de prota, un poco de parejas decididas, gore, personajes con un poco OP, villanos OC y lemon, etc.

**Disney no me pertenece, ni Dreamworks y otras compañías, este fic fue hecho para entretener.**

Arendelle en las afueras la gente del pueblo salía para ver a los Caballeros y Vikingos que protegían el reino todos miraban a Hans Westergaard que no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, ya que nuestro protagonista estaba siendo admirado por la gente a la vez observaba con asombro.

-Miren es el capitán Hipo, líder de los Gamberros Peludos.

Hipo era un chico un poco musculoso su pelo era corto era marrón sus ojos son verde esmeralda tiene una armadura de escamas de dragón que el mismo consiguió, en el brazo derecho de la armadura estaba el logo de Arendelle de color dorado su armadura era oscuro incluyendo sus pantalones que estabas cubiertas por rodilleras, y unas botas cafés **(aún conserva su pierna izquierda)**

Entre público se acercaba un chico admirando al capitán Vikingo, este caminaba avanzando.

-Disculpe, señor Hipo que tengo, que hacer para unirme a los Gamberros Peludos.

-Tienes que tener 18 años y quizás pueda aceptarte como parte de nosotros- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo y amable.

-Genial.

El chico se detenía despidiéndose de Hipo.

-hmm…que raro ver a un japonés en estas tierras.

-Patapez, recuerda que nosotros somos nórdicos además, Aredelle está llena de turistas- Dijo Hipo feliz y tranquilo.

En el castillo el Rey de Aredelle recibía de brazos abiertos a sus 2 capitanes.

-Buen trabajo, mis campeones- Dijo Agnarr.

-Ganamos gracias a la estrategia y astucia de Hipo- Dijo Hans en tono elegante.

-No olvides fuerza- Aclaro Hipo.

-Fuerza por supuesto- Dijo Hans feliz.

-Gracias por defender al reino de Arendelle- Comento Agnarr agradecido.

-El placer es todo mío- Dijo Hans inclinándose ante el rey.

-No necesita agradecérmelo- Negó Hipo en tono amable.

-…Lamento preguntar esto pero…¿Cuántas bajas hubo?- Pregunto Agnarr un poco triste.

-No tiene que preocuparse mi rey, eso es no muy importante- Respondió Hans en tono elegante.

-Hubo pocas bajas, pero descuide avisare a las familias- Dijo Hipo un poco serio y triste.

-Por favor- Asintió Agnar triste.

-Si me disculpa su majestad tengo que retirarme- Dijo Hipo quien hacia una reverencia.

-Adelante- Dijo Agnarr en tono amable.

Hipo se iba mientras que Agnarr y Hans hablaban cosas sobre política algo que no le interesaba al Oji Esmeralda, este avanzaba por el pasillo mientras que los guardias lo miraban con respecto unos pocos lo miraban con molestia ya que bueno era un Vikingo y ellos no eran bien recibidos.

Pero eso cambio ya que el Rey Agnarr decidió dejar pasar a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III esta venia en son de paz a cambio de luchar para él, dar comida y un buen hogar a su gente, han pasado 3 años desde que vivía en Arendelle.

-Hipo, volviste- Hablo una voz femenina.

De ahí venia una chica sus ojos son azul turquesa su pelo era largo de corlo rubio rojizo estaba atado en un moño su vestido llevaba un corset negro con mangas de color verde oscuro en los hombros con verde azulado, impresiones azules y púrpuras en él, y tiene el encaje de color verde oro, su pecho era copa DD y una falda verde larga tapando sus piernas llevaba una medias blancas y zapatos florita negras.

-Princesa Anna- Dijo Hipo feliz y este se arrodillaba con una sola pierna.

Anna era hija única muy pronto ella sustituiría a su padre y esta miro un poco triste ya que no le gustaba la forma de Plebeyos y Nobles.

-Levántate, caballero sabes que no me gusta que llamen princesa- Dijo Anna en tono un poco seria y triste.

-Apuesto que le rezo mucho a su dios- Dijo Hipo feliz y poniéndose de pie.

-Por supuesto, y mucho- Dijo Anna feliz.

-Yo lo la verdad le agradezco a Odin- Hablo Hipo.

-No pienso discutir eso con usted, lo bueno es que haya regresado con vida- Suspiro Anna aliviada.

-Bueno fue un placer verla- Dijo Hipo.

Hipo dejaba sola a la Princesa esta solo pudo mirar suelo triste, ella quería decirle algo.

-Oh, casi lo olvido- Dijo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

El Vikingo estaba detrás de Anna poniéndole el collar era plateado.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Hablo Hipo en tono amable.

-ah…lo había olvidado- Parpadeo Anna avergonzada ya que siempre Hipo estaba medio de una batalla y no estaba presente el día de su cumpleaños.

-Es un collar nórdico, no es mucho, pero creo que le queda bien- Dijo Hipo feliz.

-Bromea es muy bonito, y es un dragón- Hablo Anna un poco emocionada esta trataba de mantener su calma.

-jaja me le alegra que le guste- Dijo Hipo.

-Gracias…por cierto Hipo- Agradecida Anna feliz y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si. Dijo Hipo.

-Veras…en la noche se celebra mi cumpleaños…bueno será una gala y…me gustaría que tu estuvieras ahí- Hablo Anna nerviosa, desviando su mirada sonrojada.

El Vikingo se quedó en silencio.

-Lo siento…Anna pero nunca voy a las galas, además no quiero incomodar a nadie- Dijo Hipo un poco triste.

-Ah, si alguien habla mal de ti, le ordenare que le corten la cabeza- Comento Anna un poco molesta

-Eso es lindo, pero tengo que rechazar la oferta- Negó Hipo triste.

-oh, de acuerdo será para- Interrumpida Anna.

Ya que vieron al Rey que corría cómicamente hacia los 2 este freno.

-¿Papa? Dijo Anna desconcertada.

-Su majestad no debería esforzarse de esa manera- Agrego Hipo preocupado.

-Si…je…uff no corrí así desde que competí en el festival uff, Hipo- Dijo Agnarr con cansancio.

-s Si- Dijo Hipo con una gota en su nuca.

-Hoy mi hija cumple 18 y me gustaría que tu fueras el invitado de honor- Suplico Agnarr.

Hipo se puso a pensar la verdad no quería ir, pero Rey de Arendelle vino hasta aquí corriendo no quería imaginarse si se fuera de su castillo.

-Tendré que aceptar- Dijo Hipo feliz.

-En serio, gracias, gracias- Dijo Anna emocionada.

La princesa abrazo a Hipo lo cual ella no podía evitar saltar de alegría junto con el chico.

-Los veo en la noche- Decía Hipo feliz y despidiéndose de la realeza.

Hipo caminaba por las calles de Arendelle seguía siendo un hombre soltero con 21 años, él no era codicioso no actuaba con los demás vikingos a los cuales tuvieron que seguir su ejemplo, ahora el Oji Esmeralda estaba en su hogar.

-Cariño ya llegué, cierto no tengo esposa- Bromeaba Hipo.

El Vikingo se quitaba su armadura hasta que sintió algo en el suelo vio un libro.

-Que…la…Biblia- Dijo Hipo sorprendido.

Hipo recordó el abrazo de la Princesa quizás ella se le entrego de manera discreta.

-Anna- Dijo Hipo un poco molesto.

Normalmente una persona normal tiraría un aburrido libro, pero Hipo era una persona curiosa decidió leerlo estaba pegado como 2 horas hasta que el Oji Esmeralda decidió echar una siesta.

En la noche Hipo despertaba este decidió ponerse su armadura y llevar el libro por otro lado no tenía un traje decente para ir a una gala.

-Bien, tranquilo solo es una gala es el cumpleaños de Anna trata de sonreír- Sonría Hipo feliz.

Al entrar al castillo el Vikingo recibió miradas de sorpresa cosa que no podía ignorar.

_-Ok…no sonrías tanto- Penso _Hipo nervioso.

-Hipo, viniste- Comento Anna en tono alegre.

La Princesa se acercaba este empujaba un poco al Vikingo.

-Chicos, les presento Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero- Dijo Anna feliz.

-h hola- Saludo Hipo un poco nervioso.

Unos lo miraron con asombro y las chicas lo miraban sonrojadas ya que les pareció guapo.

-Es un honor conocerlo Hipo.

-Normalmente solo vemos a Hans pero siempre quise verlo en persona.

-Es verdad con usted aquí cerca me siento más seguro.

-Guao, jeje gracias no soy…mucho de venir aquí- Dijo Hipo avergonzado.

Hipo notaba a los guardias con rifles parados como todo soldado.

-Parece que no es necesario que vigile aquí- Comento Hipo un poco burlón.

-Mi papa es muy sobreprotector con los nobles, cuando yo sea la reina todo esto cambiara- Dijo Anna un poco determinada.

-Suena bien- Decía Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Los nobles se acercaban al Vikingo ya que tenían unas preguntas.

-¿Es cierto que mataste a un dragón?

-¿Dime es obligatorio dejarse la barba?

-¿Cuántos armas tienes?

-Oigan no molestes así, Hipo acaba de volver de una guerra- Hablo Anna molesta.

-Tranquila no me siento incomodo, en primera si mate un dragón, segunda no es necesario depende del hombre, y tercero tengo 3 armas una Hacha Vikinga, Latigo y una Espada- Contesto Hipo en tono sereno.

Todos quedaron asombrados con esa respuesta hasta incluso la Princesa ya que probablemente no tendría que intervenir.

-Podemos ver sus armas.

-umm…bueno no creo que nos dejen usar la gala como forma de demostración- Dijo Hipo rascándose la nuca.

Todos se pusieron tristes, pero en el grupo llegaba el Rey de Arendelle.

-Porque no…adelante Hipo- Dijo Agnarr entusiasmado.

-Espera, esta ¿seguro? y…aquí- Pregunto Hipo dudando del adulto.

-Claro muéstrales…¡HABER TODOS FORMEN UN CIRCULO, HIPO NOS VA SER UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN!- Respondió Agnarr.

Todos los nobles se acercaban estaban curiosos sobre el Guerrero Abadejo, lo cual no podía evitar sentir vergüenza un poco, pero mantuvo la calma.

-jeje…hola a todos soy Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero.

Lo cual todos seguían en silencio aun así el chico avanzaba unos pasos, este sacaba su Hacha Vikinga.

-Esta es mi Hacha probablemente muchos pensaran ¿por qué una hacha?, eso solo sirve para leñadores, ERROR esta no es cualquier hacha esta nos representa muchos de nosotros los vikingos- Explico Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Hipo maniobraba el Hacha Vikinga con velocidad este se detuvo, decidió girarla en sus manos para así guárdala el público dio un leve aplauso.

-Mi siguiente mi arma es…el Látigo- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo este sacaba el Látigo de color café.

Escucharon el sonido del Látigo contra el suelo 3 veces unos se asustaron.

-Sin duda está es la más letal de todos- Amenazaba Hipo un poco serio.

El Vikingo realizo otro latigazo.

-Pero no es lo único que hace- Dijo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

El Guerrero Abadejo logro enredar su látigo con una copa de Vino, este se la bebió a gusto.

-aah…sirve bien contra los oponentes- Comento Hipo en tono sereno, este guardaba su látigo.

Todos se asombraron nuevamente.

-y por ultimo mi favorita…la Espada- Dijo Hipo orgulloso.

Hipo sacaba su Espada mostraba el filo parecía una común y corriente, pero muchos escucharon que mato a un dragón con esa arma, y la armadura era la prueba.

-Lancen algo- Dijo Hipo feliz.

El Vikingo observaba un hombre decidió lanzar un plato, lo cual el chico decidió golpear con es Espada que termino destruyendo el plato.

-…Ese…no es el efecto que quería se supondría que se partiría en 2…digo eso lo que pasa- Hablaba Hipo un poco nervioso.

Lo cual todos aplaudieron.

-Gracias Arendelle- Dijo Hipo quien levantaba la mano en forma de saludo.

El Guerrero trataba de alejarse para así tomar un poco de aire.

-Veamos…en que parte mi quede- Hablo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Hasta que vino uno de los guardias este se arrodillaba ante Hipo

-Hipo…el Rey quiere verte en su oficina.

-Ya veo, a lo mejor es cosa de guerra…levántate soldado- Dijo Hipo un poco serio.

-Si.

El Vikingo se dirigía hacia a la oficina del Rey de Arendelle en esa habitación hablaban sobre las guerras, estrategias entre otras.

-Majes- Interrumpido Hipo en shock.

Ante los ojos de Hipo vio a Agnarr sentado este se tapaba su cuello que tenía cicatriz ya que derramaba sangre, Hipo se acercó con preocupación.

-Majestad, no se mueva, no se mueva- Dijo Hipo preocupado.

Hipo estaba tratado de detener la herida e ignoraba estar manchado de sangre.

-¿Quien le hizo esto?- Pregunto Hipo.

El Rey lo miraba un poco triste este trataba de acercarse, pero Hipo decidió acercarse.

-…h…ha…Hans- Tartamudeo Agnarr.

El Guerrero se sorprendió tras esa revelación mientras que Agnarr solo cerraba los ojos, el rey de Arendelle falleció.

-No…su majestad- Gruño Hipo triste y molesto ya que conocía al culpable.

-Hipo.

Los ojos de Hipo vieron al Capitán Westergaard este tenía sonrisa de felicidad.

-Hans porque- Reclamo Hipo molesto.

-oh, Hipo en verdad no lo notaste enserio- Dijo Hans confiado.

Hans retrocedía sus rostros comenzó a tonar en preocupación.

-¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS, VENGAN EL REY FUE ASESINADO!- Grito Hans.

15 guardias habían venido estos apuntaban al Vikingo catalogándolo de traidor.

-No lo hice, que no lo ven a el- Protesto Hipo.

El Guerrero noto que Hans estaba limpio, se preguntó así mismo se tenía más aliados dentro del castillo no tenía tiempo para pensar eso, decidió saltar por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio.

-aaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito Hipo este inmediatamente sacaba un arma.

Saco el Látigo logro colgarse de un pedestal mientras se balanceaba y aterrizaba en otro pasillo.

-RÁPIDO CAPTURENLO, RODEEN EL CASTILLO QUE NO ESCAPE- Ordeno Hans.

Por otro lado, Hipo seguía huyendo necesitaba advertir a sus soldados vikingos.

-Tengo que avisarles a los otros- Hablaba Hipo preocupado y corriendo.

-Ahí está.

2 guardias apuntaban con su rifle el Vikingo solo realizo un salto y dio una patada que cayó el rostro de un soldado, luego desvió el arma que apuntaba a su cabeza dando una palma en pectoral dejando a los 2 guardias inconscientes.

-Hacen bien en proteger Arendelle- Dijo Hipo un poco feliz.

Hipo finalmente salió del castillo decidió avisar al resto de los Vikingos, pero cuando llego su pueblo estaba en llamas podía oír los gritos de su gente asustada, tratado de escapar estaban desesperados, el Vikingo no podía moverse como paso esto.

-No- Susurro Hipo preocupado este decidió ir ayudar a su gente, pero.

Una sombra misteriosa lo sujetaba fuertemente en el cuello.

-El capitán vikingo justo iba a salir a buscarlo.

La misteriosa sombra empezaba arrastrar a Hipo fuera de Arendelle, este trataba de escapar hasta que fue arrojado contra el suelo.

-Que rayos son ustedes- Gruño Hipo molesto y levantándose.

Pero la sombra se movía de un lado a otro embistiendo a Hipo este decidió sacar su Látigo para así atraparlo, pero fue inútil su arma sido carbonizada.

-No- Dijo Hipo sorprendido este intento sacar otra Hacha Vikinga.

Intento acertar en el cuerpo de su oponente, pero fue en vano su arma fue detenido por la sombra quien termino destruyéndolo.

-No puede ser- Dijo Hipo sorprendido y determinado.

Esta vez Hipo saco su Espada, esta vez la sombra lo ataco, pero logro bloquearlo seguido de otro que lo bloqueo con éxito, esta vez el Guerrero intento a atacar acertó un golpe seguido otro y por ultimo atravesó el pectoral de la sombra, pero no sintió ni se inmuto.

-Había oído rumores sobre ti.

El Vikingo se mantenía firme mientras que la Sombra empezaba a caminar.

-Rumores de que un simple humano, derroto a un dragón.

Hipo ataco nuevamente pero su Espada fue destruida y por ultimo recibió un golpe casi lo hace caer a un risco.

-Resultó ser falso.

Hipo se levantaba no tenía armas, pero aun miro con seriedad a la sombra.

-Detente.

Los 2 voltearon y vieron a Hans.

-Quiero acabarlo yo- Dijo Hans feliz se acercaba con una pistola antigua.

-Hans que has hecho- Reclamo Hipo molesto.

-Solamente deje que las fuerzas oscuras me ayudaran un poco- Dijo Hans en tono elegante.

-Tanto me odias que te llevo esto- Reclamo Hipo enojado.

-Los vikingos son repugnantes y tú eres un plebeyo mal oliente, contigo fuera del camino yo seré el nuevo rey de Arendelle- Explico Hans.

-Y que harás cuando seas el Rey- Pregunto Hipo en tono neutral.

-Oh, Hipo no te imaginas, me gustaría contártelo, pero...adiós- Respondió Hans quien sonría maliciosamente.

Hipo recibió una bala el pectoral este retrocedió y cayó desde el risco hasta el mar.

…

…

…

Hipo.

…

…

…

Hipo

…

…

…

Hipo.

…

…

…

…

…

Los milagros no ocurren a menudo, pero el Vikingo seguía con vida lo único que escuchaba era una voz masculina sonaba como un anciano este abrió los ojos.

-(tosiendo)…¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó Hipo observando su alrededor.

El escenario era una playa, pero más adelante había un bosque luego Hipo decidió quitarse su armadura estaba mojado hasta que se fijó algo que cayó levemente en su nariz.

-¿Nieve?- Parpadeo Hipo.

-Joven guerrero veo que estas bien.

Ante la vista del Guerrero vio a un hombre encapuchado celeste que cubría todo su cuerpo, sus ojos eran brillantes de color celeste lo único que tenía era un bastón, por otro lado, Hipo se ponía en guardia.

-Tranquilo soy tu aliado.

-Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso. Pregunto Hipo sospechando.

-Arendelle se encuentra en peligro dime…¿que harás ahora?

Hipo se dio cuenta el reino de Arendelle, tenía que detener a Hans.

-Volveré no tengo tiempo que perder- Dijo Hipo determinado.

Hipo se levantaba y nuevamente se ponía su armadura.

-Vas ir sin armas, sin ejército.

El Vikingo se detuvo pensado iba solo no tenia a nadie.

-No lo pensante verdad jeje, se nota que eres joven oh por cierto te devuelvo esto.

El Guerrero noto que el extraño le entrego una bala esta era oscura recordó que Westergaard le había disparado, lo había olvidado.

-Estoy sorprendido, la bala no era una cualquiera estaba hecha de magia oscura al parecer esto fue lo que te salvo.

El extraño mostró la Biblia con un leve agujero.

-Es un milagro.

-Gracias Anna- Susurro Hipo feliz.

El extraño se alejaba del Guerrero.

-No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, pero te ayudare.

-Como lo harás anciano- Pregunto Hipo.

-Solo sigue el camino.

Con un leve bastonazo golpeando el suelo, el Guerrero volteo y observo un camino con flamas azules, al regresar su mirada con el extraño había desaparecido noto que la nieve se detuvo.

-…tendré que confiar en el- Suspiro Hipo en derrota.

El Guerrero siguió el camino de las flamas hasta llegar a una cueva.

-Espero que no sea una trampa- Hablo Hipo un poco dudoso.

La flama comenzó a formarse, en una palabra que decía lo siguiente.

-Pasar esta prueba debes completar no hay cadenas que puedan encadenarla. Dijo Hipo este ladeo la cabeza no podía entender este dichoso acertijo.

El Vikingo solo avanzo encontrándose con un montón de esqueletos al parecer eran caballeros que no les fue muy bien que digamos.

-_Que les habrá pasado- Penso _Hipo este caminaba tranquilamente.

Hasta que escucho gruñir una voz femenina iba preguntarle, pero se quedó congelado con su apariencia, era una chica de su tamaño al parecer trataba de sacar una espada brillate, su cabello era largo hasta la espalda al estilo rizos de color rojo, sus ojos eran azules estaba con tonificada podía notarlo ya que dejaba ver su ombligo desnudo con 6 abdominales su vestido estaba roto de color verde lo único que la cubría eran sus piernas que parecían buenas curvas y sorprendentemente su busto copa F, tenía 4 cadenas atadas sus brazos y piernas.

-…d…dr…Dragona- Dijo Hipo sorprendido y en shock.

Así es además de que la chica tengo buen cuerpo en su cabeza tenía 2 cuernos blanco que sobresalían sobre su cabeza, alas rojas en su espalda y una cola con escamas rojas, la Peli Roja volteo su cabeza no encontró a nadie ya que el Vikingo se ocultaba detrás de una roca.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

El Guerrero entendía porque los esqueletos no pudieron lograrlo, no debía subestimar a esa chica pero esta dejo tirar la Espada decidió buscar el origen del sonido.

-Sera mejor que se vaya si no quiere salir herido.

Hipo seguían en silencio tomo una roca y decidió tirarla sobre una pared la Chica emprendió vuelo para ver el origen del sonido.

-Mi oportunidad- Susurro Hipo feliz.

El Vikingo decidió correr no iba pelear con una chica.

-¡NO!

La Dragona se acercó gracias a sus alas dándole una patada en la cabeza de Hipo este aun podía moverse trataba de observaba la chica que bloqueaba su paso.

-Quien eres, humano.

-Soy Hipo Horrendo Abadajo Tercero.

-Guao, que nombre tan raro para un humano.

-Y el tuyo dragona- Gruño Hipo.

-Soy Merida solo eso.

-Y me dices raro, tu nombre es raro que el mío- Dijo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

De repente noto que la Dragona iba golpearlo con su cola era como un látigo fuerte y preciso, lo cual el Guerrero pudo esquivarlo.

-Fallaste- Dijo Hipo en tono burlón.

Hipo noto que las mejillas de Merida se inflaban este decidió esconderse ya que la Peli Roja escupió fuego, afortunadamente el Guerrero había logrado sobrevivir.

-Jooo, nada mal para un caballero normalmente los otros mueren- Dijo Merida un poco sorprendida.

El Vikingo no tenía armas, pero decidió enfrentar a la Dragona frente a frente.

-En serio una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo es broma ¿no?- Dijo Merida un poco incrédula.

Pero Merida recibió un derechazo en su rostro, esta empezó a gruñir entre dientes mostrando sus dientes de bestia.

-No…te dolió je- Decía Hipo con una sonrisa tímida.

-aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Merida furiosa.

Merida se acercaba mostrando sus manos al parecer trataba de golpear al Guerrero quien retrocedía a la vez esquivaba los ataques hasta que consiguió golpear a Hipo, quien con su cuerpo atrapo el brazo izquierdo realizando una llave Kimura.

-aaaaa suéltame- Gruño Merida molesta.

-Ríndete- Dijo Hipo determinado.

La Dragona soplo humo sobre su nariz, esta emprendió vuelo y comenzó a chocar contra pared arrastrado al Vikingo.

-No es divertido- Dijo Merida burlándose.

Hipo se fijaba que las cadenas que se estiraban en la pared finalmente ideo un plan, inmediatamente tomo una de las cadenas para enredar el brazo izquierdo.

-Que estas no. Interrumpida Merida.

Ya que el Guerrero caía a la vez sujetaba las 2 cadenas de las piernas de la Peli Roja haciéndola descender violentamente contra el suelo, luego decidió atar a la Dragona esta intento escupir fuego, pero no pudo ya puso la cadena en sus labios.

-Como lo supuse, esa cadena contiene el fuego- Dijo Hipo.

La Peli Roja trataba de moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente atada, estaba hasta que pudo sacarse la cadena de sus labios.

-JA, bien hecho me derrotaste, pero ni siquiera yo pude sacarla, dudo que un humano como tu pueda sacar esa espada- Decía Merida molesta y burlándose.

El Vikingo saco la Espada como si nada hubiera pasado y la usaba para golpear el aire mientras que la Dragona estaba en blanco y en shock.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COMO, COMO, TU L LO LOGRASTE- Grito Merida incrédula.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerte, adiós- Dijo Hipo feliz.

El Guerrero se alejaba dejando una atada Merida.

-Espera, espera al menos sácame de aquí. Reclamo Merida.

Hipo la ignoraba dejando una solitaria Peli Roja que solo observaba el suelo triste, hasta que escucho las cadenas romperse.

-Vete, eres libre- Hablo Hipo en tono calmado.

La Dragona observaba que las cadenas de sus brazos y piernas desaparecían finalmente era libre.

-Soy libre al fin, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Dijo Merido en tono alegre esta no podía evitar saltar de alegría lo cual hizo rebotar ese busto.

Lo cual el Vikingo tuvo que voltear su mirada avergonzado, Merida se transformó en un dragón con escamas rojas aún conservaba su figura.

-Wow- Hablo Hipo asombrado.

Merida se había ido no había techo se fue volando, mientras que Hipo decidió retirarse de la cueva hasta que se encontró con el encapuchado.

-Veo que la dejaste escapar.

-Es malo verdad- Pregunto Hipo preocupado.

-No, no para nada, dudo que ella haga un mal ahora mismo, además las cadenas retenían su fuerza, fuego y su transformación, por cierto toma.

El Anciano hizo flotar 2 armas lo cual el Vikingo la sujeto con asombro.

-Esas cadenas ahora son mágicas podrás rastrear al enemigo, la llamo Cadena Espiritual.

Hipo daba látigos con las cadenas de color blanco con una punta en filo.

-Increíble- Dijo Hipo sorprendido.

-No olvides tu Hacha Vikinga trata de tirarla o como me gusta llamarla el Hacha Divina.

EL Hacha Vikinga tenía 2 filos un por delante y por detrás con un brillo rojo al final del filo, el Guerrero la lanzo esta misma volvió más aún se sorprendió que se dividió en 2.

-Genial- Dijo Hipo asombrado.

-Y ultimo menos importante, la Espada de Fe, es muy pesada en mi opinión úsala con sabiduría.

La Espada tenía una cruz y brillaba con un leve esplendor.

-Aun no me dijiste tu nombre anciano-Pregunto Hipo

-Todo a su tiempo Guerrero, por ahora solo sigue el camino, estoy seguro que ya nos conoceremos.

-Pero si estás aquí- Dijo Hipo un poco desconcertado.

-Solo soy una ilusión que fue enviada para guiarte hasta la cueva y darte tus armas.

Hipo notaba que el Anciano se volvía transparente.

-…No soy como antes, ah casi lo olvido.

El Vikingo recibió su Biblia que estaba restaurada.

-Gracias- Dijo Hipo en tono amable.

-Ten Fe y ganaras.

El extraño desapareció dejando solo al Guerrero.

-Bien…por dónde empezar- Decía Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Las flamas azules aparecieron nuevamente.

-De acuerdo sigue el camino- Dijo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

Hipo caminaba mientras que este se quitaba el signo de Arendelle para evitar sospechas por otro lado se podía ver Merida oculta detrás de un árbol observando con curiosidad.

-Esa espada tiene que ser mía- Dijo Merida determinada.

_**Fin**_

La travesía de Hipo comienza.

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	2. Dragona

**Segunda y ultima advertencia:** Habrá un poco de personajes muertos ósea los que NO me convencieron en absoluto, por ejemplo, Bob de los increíbles quedan advertidos.

**Disney no me pertenece, ni Dreamworks y otras compañías, este fic fue hecho para entretener.**

Hipo se levantaba ya era de mañana el sol invadía sus ojeras este no podía evitar bostezar.

-…Bien, tengo que conseguir un desayuno…um…eh- Parpadeo Hipo un poco dormido luego su rostro se tornó en sorpresa.

Hipo vio que su cuerpo estaba atado con lianas verdes.

-Pero que- Gruño Hipo.

El Guerrero trataba de liberarse pero no podía, al parecer estaba bien atado hasta que se detuvo a escuchar una voz familiar.

-Vamos grrrrrrrr…de acuerdo 1…2 y…GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Era Merida quien trataba de levantar la Espada de Fe, lo cual fue inútil.

-¿Merida?- Pregunto Hipo.

-Veo grrrrrr…que despertaste grrrrrrrr…solo dame un momento grrrrrrrrr- Respondió Merida tratando de levantar la Espada.

-¿Me seguiste?- Pregunto Hipo.

-Claro, no iba irme sin la espada, humano grrrrrr- Dijo Merida un poco determinado.

-Vamos, acabo de liberarte de tu prisión- Dijo Hipo un poco molesto.

-Sí y te lo agradezco, pero estuve esperado sacar esta espada por 5 años- Aclaro Merida.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto Hipo.

-21- Respondió Merida.

-Wow, para tener esa edad estas bien desarrollada- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral notando el busto de la Peli Roja.

-Gracias un humano tan débil como tú, nunca podría compararse a mí- Dijo Merida una poco burlón y esta flexiono su brazo derecho mostrado ese fuerte biceps, después la Dragona trataba de levantar la espada mientras que Hipo solo suspiro en derrota.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle, los ciudadanos estaban de luto debido al incidente del Rey muchos no podían creer que Hipo hiciera eso, pero nadie lo esperaba hasta incluso notaron que la aldea de los Vikingos se estaba incendiado misteriosamente los aldeanos desaparecieron sin rastro alguno.

Se podía ver a Westergaard.

-Habitantes de Arendelle ya vieron lo que pasa si confías en un vikingo dejamos que él se quede, planearon este ataque por 3 años yo quiero JUSTICIA- Dijo Hans.

Todos asintieron.

-He avisado a todos los reinos sobre Hipo y los vikingos les pusimos como recompensa- Dijo Hans.

Los aldeanos observan un cartel la recompensa de Hipo serian 3.000.000.

-Tengan cuidado si encuentran a Hipo es un experto en cuerpo a cuerpo y también en armas, su inteligencia es muy peligrosa- Aclaro Hans en tono neutral.

En el castillo se podía ver a la Princesa de Arendelle esta misma estaba deprimida.

-…Hipo…porque- Susurro Anna deprimida.

Anna solo apretaba el collar que le había regalado el guerrero, ella solo podía observar con tristeza.

-…Tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo Anna preocupada.

Con Hipo.

-Ya detente- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral y entre cerrojos.

-No, grrrrrrrrrr- Gruño Merida.

-Y…hay más como tú, mitad dragón y mitad humano- Pregunto Hipo un poco curioso.

-…No…solo yo- Respondió Merida un poco triste.

-Entonces tu raza se extinguió- Dijo Hipo.

Merida solo negó con la cabeza esta dejo de tirar la Espada de Fe.

-Solía ser una dragona común y ustedes los humanos me llamaron Dragón Escarlata- Decía Merida.

-Vaya y co- Interrumpido Hipo.

-Era una dragona fuerte ningún macho se atrevía tocarme ni a pelear conmigo, hasta que llego ese día…Eris- Dijo Merida un poco triste y molesta.

-Te refiere a la diosa de los griegos es imposible- Dijo Hipo incrédulo.

-Si…pero al final no era una diosa, todos los dragones que yo conocía huyeron ya que ella les infligió miedo, pero yo NO me quede batallando contra ella logre derrotarla pero...luego dijo unas palabras extrañas en sus últimos momentos de vida y me convierto en esto- Explico Merida en tono seria.

-Te ves bien- Dijo Hipo tratando de darle ánimo.

-No lo estoy puedo transformarme en dragón solo por unos minutos, luego vuelvo a ser una humana- Dijo Merida molesta.

-Eso no explica cómo es que terminaste en esa prisión- Dijo Hipo curioso.

-Un mago molesto y me dejo ahí, si conseguía sacar esa espada seria libre- Contesto Merida molesta.

-Pero ya eres libre- Dijo Hipo.

-Quiero conseguir las cosas a mi modo- Dijo Merida un poco determinada.

-_Mago molesto…podría ser el mismo que me hablo aguarden…esto me da un idea- Penso Hipo feliz._

-Merida te propongo algo- Dijo Hipo un poco feliz.

-¿Cuál es?- Pregunto Merida levantando una ceja.

-Si me ayudas en mi viaje te prometo que te daré esa espada- Respondió Hipo en tono alegre.

-¿Cómo sé que no me traicionaras al final?- Pregunto Merida sospechando.

-Puedes comerte mi cuerpo si te traiciono- Respondió Hipo.

-Vaya hablas en serio- Parpadeo Merida sorprendida.

Al desatar al Guerrero con un simple dedo convertido en dragón, Hipo le explico todo sobre Arendelle, Merida le creía no parecía estar mintiéndole pero aún tenía esa promesa en su cabeza.

-Perfecto y…adónde vamos- Pregunto Merida.

-Nose pero hay que seguir las flemas azules- Respondió Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Wow wow, espera las flamas azules no son buena señal uno de mis amigos casi muere al comer una fruta- Dijo Merida un poco preocupada.

-Y sin esas flamas azules jamás te hubiera liberado- Aclaro Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-De acuerdo sigamos las flamas- Dijo Merida un poco determinada y entre cerrojos.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente sin hablarse, quizás no se conocían mucho pero uno tenía que romper el silencio.

-¿Y dónde conseguiste esa armadura?- Pregunto Merida.

-umm…bueno…no te gustar la respuesta- Respondió Hipo un poco incómodo.

-No adelante, vamos soy curiosa- Dijo Merida en tono serena.

-Matando un dragón- Dijo Hipo desviando la mirada.

-…ok…eso es algo, no eres un humano débil después de todo- Dijo Merida un poco tranquila y feliz.

-Espera no te molesta que haya matado a…un dragón- Decía Hipo un poco sorprendido.

-No, todos los dragones que conozco siempre si matan entre sí, digamos que pelean por territorio- Dijo Merida feliz.

-Interesante- Dijo Hipo.

-…Hey mira un lago- Dijo Merida en tono alegre.

Este empezó aletear sus alas acercarse al agua, esta se quitó su ropa y se zambullo en ella.

-¿Que haces ahí?, vamos métete usare mi fuego para calentar el agua- Hablo Merida en tono inocente.

El Guerrero solo desvió la mirada este solo observaba el suelo.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien- Dijo Hipo avergonzado.

Merida era una dragona, pero no conocía la vergüenza sin duda al verla en esa agua era maravillosa.

-_Creo que debería enseñarle a que somos distintos a los dragones- Penso Hipo en tono tranquilo._

-Iré a buscar algo para comer- Sugirió Hipo.

-Genial, yo estaré aquí relajada- Dijo Merida con un leve rubor ya que había usado su fuego para calentar el agua se podía notar su busto flotar.

Mientras que Hipo saco su Hacha Divina.

-Bien voy entrenar un poco- Dijo Hipo un poco serio.

El Vikingo golpeaba con el arma el aire luego la dividió en 2, este movía sus brazos e intento romper un árbol lo logro con éxito luego las junto.

En Arendelle en la habitación de Anna.

-Princesa Anna…sé que no quiere hablar y todos sentimos por lo de su padre, pero dentro de 6 días se le coronara como la reina debería animarse- Hablo Hans un poco triste y fingiendo.

-Yo no quería ser la reina así Hans…no de esta manera- Dijo Anna triste y un poco molesta.

-De acuerdo, pero debería ir afuera a saludar a sus súbditos desde su reino muchos se preocupan por usted- Dijo Hans preocupado y fingiendo.

-Lo sé- Dijo Anna deprimida.

Hans decidió dejar sola a la princesa al llegar al picaporte de la puerta.

-Hans- Hablo Anna.

-¿Si?- Dijo Hans en tono alegre.

-Quiero que hagan una revisión en el cuerpo del cuerpo de mi papa- Dijo Anna.

-P pero ya sabemos quién es el asesino- Dijo Hans un poco sorprendido.

-No Hans, tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda mal- Negó Anna.

-Princesa sé que usted admiro a Hipo per- Interrumpido Hans.

-Soy tu reina ¿no?, quiero que investiguen no voy dejar que un asesino merodee en mi reino- Aclaro Anna con la voz fría.

Hans se sorprendió y sin duda cometió un error de cálculo.

-s s Si- Asintió Hans un poco asustado.

Hans se retiró al estar fuera de la presencia de la Princesa este solo podía gruñir entre dientes, ahora Westergaard estaba en una habitación oscura no parecía ser el reino de Arendelle había más 3 de miradas de ojos rojos.

-Problemas con la princesa.

-Quieres que la asesinamos.

-No, no, no…aun NO- Ordeno Hans tocándose la frente y frustrado.

-Oigan mostrémosle.

-Que- Pregunto Hans.

Ante Hans apareció una esfera grande mostrando a Hipo arrastrando a un jabalí enorme.

-Sobrevivió.

-Las balas no funcionaron contra él.

-No…esto no…está sucediendo- Dijo Hans sudando por su rostro, este empezó a frustrarse.

Hans se acerco molesto ante los desconocidos.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO, QUE DEMONIOS PASO USTEDES NO HICIERON UN BUEN TRABAJO!- Grito Hans enojado.

Pero sin embargo Westergaard empezó a retroceder ya que uno se acercaba.

-Quizás esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras entrometido en mi camino.

Hans cayo sentado pero el monstruo fue detenido.

-Tranquilo Tokin.

Todos voltearon al ver esa voz, sin duda era líder.

-Nuestro amigo Hans está preocupado por la situación en la que está ahora mismo, la princesa sospecha y sin duda tenemos solo un pequeño problema llamado, Hipo.

De repente Hans empezó a flotar, estaba de pie estaba ahora mismo desconcertado.

-Tokin ve por Hipo y haz lo que se te dé la gana.

-Perfecto, será fácil acabar con él.

Tokin se había ido.

Mientras tanto con Hipo.

-Merida ah…que no tienes vergüenza- Pregunto Hipo avergonzado y tapando su vista.

-Ustedes lo humanos son extraños, tienen miedo al ver su cuerpos desnudos- Respondió Merida en tono inocente.

-No es eso para nosotros los hombres tenemos prohibido ver desnuda a una chica- Dijo Hipo un poco avergonzado y cubriendo.

-Que regla tan tonta- Dijo Merida un poco molesta.

Hasta que la Peli Roja se le ocurrió una broma.

-Hipo- Comento Merida con una voz seductora.

-huh…que- Dijo Hipo un poco confundido y cubriéndose la vista.

-Abre los ojos un rato- Dijo Merida con una voz seductora.

El Guerrero no se atrevía, pero la curiosidad le gano este vio que la Dragona estaba apoyada en el árbol mostrando su perfecta espalda y sus buenos muslos este podía ver la cola de dragón.

-Dime no quieres averiguar si nace un bebe o un huevito- Dijo Merida con una voz seductora y meneando sus caderas.

-¡VÍSTETE DE UNA VEZ!- Grito Hipo alarmado con la cara roja y avergonzado.

-Jajaja- Reía Merida.

Unos momentos después con Merida con su ropa puesta, el Vikingo tenia lista la fogata ahora solo faltaba prender el fuego.

-Dame un momento…lo tengo- Dijo Hipo un poco determinado este chasqueaba las piedras.

La Peli Roja lo observo entre cerrojo ella no era paciente, esta escupió una leve bola de fuego encendiendo la fogata.

-o…has eso- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

Unos momentitos después.

Los 2 partieron a la mitad al jabalí, Hipo se sorprendió de que la Dragona comiera tranquila luego esta observo al Vikingo que también se sorprendió de que el Guerrero comiera con buenos modales.

-Sabes…había oído que los vikingos comían con malos modales- Dijo Merida en tono tranquila.

-Soy el único que come de estará manera, por cierto, creí que a los dragones les gustaba destripar su comida- Dijo Hipo en tono calmado.

-Digamos que al ser una humana aprendí sus métodos- Contesto Merida en tono tranquila.

Ambos estaban comiendo con tranquilidad hasta que las cadenas hicieron un ruido.

-Ah…enem. Interrumpido Hipo.

Hipo y Merida fueron lanzados al suelo, ante su vista vieron a un monstruo con piel roja no tenía ojos lo único visible era su boca solo llevaba un taparrabos, sus ojos estaban en sus pectorales.

-Tu eres- Dijo Hipo sorprendido.

-Tokin y voy a acabarte esta vez.

-Esta vez no- Dijo Hipo determinado.

Hipo saco la Hacha Divina pero la Peli Roja se adelantó dando un golpe al estómago al monstruo.

-Merida- Decía Hipo sorprendido.

-Nadie se mete conmigo- Aclaro Merida molesta.

-Quien eres criatura- Pregunto Tokin molesto.

-Soy una Furia Escarlata, mi nombre es Merida.

Merida fue tras su oponente, pero fue detenida por la fuerza sobrehumana del monstruo ella también lo empujaba lo cual fue sorpresa para su oponente.

-Un dragón…patético- Gruño Tokin.

Tokin sintió algo en su costilla estaba sangrando era el Guerrero quien acaba de cortar esa parte.

-aaaaAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Tokin.

La Peli Roja aprovecho logro levantar a Tokin esta lo sacudió contra el suelo 2 veces para así lanzar a la dirección del Vikingo, quien con sus 2 Hachas lo intersecto en su rostro haciendo salpicar un sangrado luego Hipo giro 3 veces para estamparlo contra el suelo.

-…Eso fue trabajo en equipo o fue a propósito- Pregunto Hipo un poco sorprendido.

-Umm…fue trabajo en equipo- Respondió Merida con una falsa sonrisa.

Tokin se levantaba se dirigía hacia el Guerrero quien logro bloquear su ataque con su Espada de Fe.

-Eres diferente a la otra vez- Dijo Tokin sorprendido.

-Te lo dije- Dijo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

La criatura ataco, pero sus golpes fueron bloqueados por la Espada del Guerrero era turno de Hipo este salto atacando la cabeza luego dio una patada en el cuello seguido de una cortada en la pierna derecha, Tokin se arrodillo de una pierna adolorido.

-No te quedes con toda la diversión- Sonría Merida determinada.

La Dragona golpeaba salvajemente hasta usaba sus garras en el rostro de Tokin este trataba de defenderse.

-Suficiente- Gruño Tokin.

Tokin se defendió con su rodilla izquierda este decidió agarrar fuertemente la cola de la Dragona.

-ES UNA MOLESTIA- Grito Tokin molesto.

El monstruo lanzo a Merida al suelo, este se preparó para rematar con su puño.

-No lo creo- Dijo Hipo determinado.

De repente la mano derecha de la Criatura fue encadenada por la Cadena Espiritual, Merida disparo una bola de fuego impactando al pectoral de Tokin quien salió volando hasta caer al suelo.

-NO VOY SER DERROTADO POR UNOS MOCOSOS- Grito Tokin furioso.

Tokin se ponía de pie, pero vio que el Vikingo quien tenía su Espada y la Dragona lo miraban de forma amenazante.

-CÁLLATE- Gritaron Hipo y Merida con determinacion.

La criatura perdió la vista ya que sus ojos fueron destruidos la Espada estaba en lado izquierdo y una garra de dragón en la derecha, ambos lo sacaron ferozmente haciendo perder una cantidad de sangre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHH, MIS OJOS- Grito Tokin este sufría cubriendo sus ojos.

-Ahora me dirán que traman con el reino- Pregunto Hipo con la voz fría y con la espada cerca del cuello.

-JAJAJAJAJA, adelante dudo que tengas el valor si yo muero mis compañeros me vengaran y te mataran como lo hicimos con tus compañeros vikingos- Respondió Tokin sin miedo alguno.

Tras esa respuesta Hipo solo gruño entre dientes a la vez soltó un grito para así clavar la Espada en el cuello, dejando muerto a Tokin de repente este se esfumo dejando sorprendido a los 2 presentes.

-…Hipo- Hablo Merida un poco preocupada.

-…Vamos- Dijo Hipo un poco serio y con la frente oscura.

Hipo se alejaba de la Peli Roja esta comenzó a tener un poco de respeto hacia él.

…

…

…

…

…

En una aldea llena de magia, en el centro de todos estaba gobernado un mago poderoso era el mismo que entrego las armas a Hipo, ahora el anciano despertaba debido a su tos.

-Maestro. Hablo una voz femenina.

Este levanto una mano para calmar a la chica.

-Estoy bien…me pregunto si ya llego mi hora.

-No diga eso, por favor. Dijo la voz femenina preocupada.

-jaja, no es hora de que vayas a comer ese delicioso desayuno.

-N No s se de que habla. Por alguna razón la chica se sonrojo.

-jeje en cualquier momento el estará preparado.

-Usted en verdad cree en él. Pregunto la voz femenina.

-Sí, el haría cosas que ni yo pude hacer en mi juventud.

Fuera de la aldea se encontraba un bosque colorido de 3 colores naranja, rosa y rojo unos osos de mini tamaño a un niño corriendo alegremente junto con otros niños que se dirigían a una cabaña, donde se mostraba un joven su pelo era corto de color negro, sus ojos eran azules este mismo lleva un sombrero de color gris un chaleco gris por debajo una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones de rayas grises y zapato gris oscuro.

-EL UNA VEZ…SAL A JUGAR. Hablaron los niños.

El Joven sonrió alegremente.

-Niños, mi nombre es Ed.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	3. Erase una vez en un frió

**Disney no me pertenece, ni Dreamworks y otras compañías.**

Hipo y Merida llegaron donde las flamas azules los había guiado.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- Dijo Merida observando su alrededor.

-Es Byen- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

-Como lo sabes- Pregunto Merida levantado una ceja.

-Había oído un pueblo lleno de magos, mira niños dominando magia, escobas flotantes y pociones- Respondió Hipo indicando cada a uno.

-Que llamativo- Dijo Merida un poco sorprendida.

-Además hay un cartel que dice, bienvenidos a Byen- Señalo Hipo.

Merida observaba el cartel ni siquiera lo noto mas bien.

-No sabes leer, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Hipo un poco burlón.

-No- Respondió Merida en tono inocente.

Merida sintió algo en su cola vio que una niña jugaba con ella.

-Gatito.

La niña se alejó.

-Primero, lo primero te conseguiremos un traje- Sugirió Hipo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi traje?- Ladeo Merida desconcertada.

-Me pregunto si habrá una tienda de ropa aquí- Dijo Hipo observando su alrededor.

El Vikingo logro encontrar una tienda, después de unos momentos Merida tenía un traje Dirndl que llegaba hasta sus rodillas era uno provocativo de color rojo y verde hasta llevaba unas botas color sanguíneo.

-Este traje es genial, se siente más ligero- Dijo Merida dando golpes al aire.

Los 2 caminaban por las calles.

-Bien si yo fuera un mago poderoso, estará…ahí- Señalo Hipo.

-Andando- Dijo Merida determinada.

Los 2 avanzaron hasta que 2 guardias mágico se entrometieron en su camino.

-Lo siento, pero la cumbre aún sigue en discusión.

-QUE, DÉJENOS ENTRAR AHO- Interrumpida Merida molesta e impaciente.

Ya que Hipo le cerro la boca y la cargaba retrocediendo mientras que la Peli Roja se agitaba cómicamente.

-Porque fue eso- Reclamo Merida.

-Mira evitemos los problemas- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Pero es la única forma de llegar- Reclamo Merida molesta

-Mira sé que eres impaciente, pero al menos…trata de ser paciente- Dijo Hipo.

-Ser paciente, si claro- Contesto Merida con sarcasmo.

-Umm…disculpen.

Los 2 observaron a un joven larguirucho que se acercaba un poco inseguro a la pareja.

-No pude…evitar escuchar su conversación.

-¿Y?- Pregunto Hipo un poco serio.

-Bueno me gustaría ayudarles a entrar.

-De acuerdo te escuchamos- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Merida en tono tranquila.

-Mis amigos me dicen El una vez, pero pueden llamarme Ed.

Los 2 siguieron a Ed en una calle logro abrir un pasadizo secreto.

-No creí que llegaría a conocer a Hipo, líder de los Gamberros Peludos- Dijo Ed asombrado.

-Si- Dijo Hipo un poco triste.

-Que te trae por estas tierras, caballero- Comento Ed en tono amable.

-Asuntos del reino, ya sabes- Dijo Hipo un poco serio.

-Genial…por cierto buen disfraz parece como…si fueras una dragona- Dijo Ed en tono tranquilo.

-Soy una dragona- Contesto Merida en tono serena.

-Guao…en serio- Dijo Ed sorprendido.

-Si dice la verdad- Agrego Hipo en tono neutral.

Los 3 llegaron a una enorme sala llena de estante con libros.

-Vaya, y tu vienes aquí seguido- Pregunto Hipo un poco asombrado.

-Bueno…no mucho- Respondió Ed.

-Y bien a encontrar a ese mago de flamas azules- Dijo Merida.

-Esperen, se refieren al Señor Frost- Dijo Ed sorprendido.

-¡QUE!- Gritaron Merida y Hipo sorprendidos.

Jack Frost era mago más poderoso conocido por sus famosos hazañas en el pasado.

-No sabían que el controlaba las flamas azules del frió- Comento Ed.

-Hipo esa persona me dejo encerrada- Dijo Merida molesta.

-Eso es…increíble- Dijo Hipo feliz.

-QUE- Grito Merida enojada.

-No, es que si el acompañándome en mi viaje, todo se solucionará- Dijo Hipo emocionado.

-Ooooh cuando lo vea, voy a partir todos los huesos y después- Interrumpida Merida.

-¿Y después qué?

Todos voltearon a ver a un anciano era Jack frost el mago del hielo, estaba acompañada de una hermosa joven era rubia sus ojos eran color verde naturaleza con un cabello largo hasta su espalda este tenía un vestido que solo cubría parte superior de color violeta su pecho era copa B y debajo era una falda verde de color naturaleza.

-Porque no me dijo que usted era Jack frost- Dijo Hipo sorprendido.

-Bueno me gusta hacer sorpresas, jajaja- Reía Jack frost.

-Usted grrr- Gruño Merida enojada.

Merida estaba a punto de atacar con sus garras que fueron esquivadas por el anciano.

-Tranquila Merida- Dijo Jack frost en tono tranquilo.

-Me encerraste- Gruño Merida.

-Pero tienes la Espada- Dijo Jack frost.

La Dragona se negaba a escuchar hasta que sintió algo sobre sus piernas.

-Q Que- Dijo Merida sorprendida.

La piernas de la Peli Roja estaban semi congeladas.

-Merida detente- Hablo Hipo molesto.

Merida se quedo quieta.

-Escuche no sé porque me guió hasta aquí, pero…me gustaría que usted me acompañara en mi viaje- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Ah…aventuras hacía mucho tiempo que no tengo una, me gustaría ir- Dijo Jack frost feliz.

-Genial- Hablo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

-Tengo que decirte que no- Negó Jack frost en tono pacifico.

-Pero, pero- Tartamudeo Hipo.

-Lo siento, ya no soy como antes- Dijo Jack frost.

-Maestro, creo que debería decirles- Comento la rubia preocupada.

-Lo sé, lo se Rapunzel- Dijo Jack frost.

El Anciano tenía un cara seria y preocupante.

-Bien…ya no me queda tiempo de vida, lo siento- Dijo Jack frost con los ojos cerrados.

-QUE- Dijeron Hipo y Ed en shock

El anciano caminaba para sentarse con su bastón.

-Pero luce bien, y ha estado dando un buen trabajo por estos años- Dijo Ed preocupado.

-No entiendo…entonces porque las flamas- Pregunto Hipo desconcertado.

Jack Frost solo apretó su bastón.

-Ed…escúchame atentamente- Dijo Jack frost determinado.

-Si- Parpadeo Ed confundido.

-De ahora en adelante tu eres el nuevo mago de hielo- Hablo Jack frost en tono sereno.

Había un silencio.

-Yo…jaja…buena esa…usted sabe que no domino la magia- Aclaro Ed nervioso.

-No es broma- Dijo Jack frost determinado.

Ed solo retrocedió lentamente hasta que decidió correr y salir de la habitación.

-¡ED!- Grito Rapunzel preocupada.

-No déjalo necesita tiempo- Dijo Jack frost en tono calmado.

-Maestro por favor, déjeme encargarme del cristal por favor- Dijo Rapunzel determinado.

-Eres fuerte Rapunzel, confió en ti y necesito que apoyes a Ed- Decía Jack frost en tono tranquilo.

Jack tosió este escupió sangre sobre su escritorio hasta que se detuvo.

-uh…Joven Guerrero podrías llevar a Ed en tu travesía- Dijo Jack frost en tono amable.

-Si- Asintió Hipo determinado y con una leve sonrisa.

-QUE- Gritaron Merida y Rapunzel.

La rubia decidió intervenir.

-Espera que tipo de viaje harán ustedes él ni siquiera ha peleado en su vida- Dijo Rapunzel preocupada.

-Hipo si lo que dice es cierto, solo será una carga- Dijo Merida molesta.

-Yo creo en Jack frost- Hablo Hipo determinado.

-Jaja y no te imaginas como se puso la cumbre- Dijo Jack frost feliz.

Todos observaron al anciano.

-Logre convencer algunos, pero…otros no lo aceptaron- Aclaro Jack frost.

Mientras tanto con Ed estaba en su cabaña pensado en lo que había dicho el Anciano

-Hey Ed, ¿estas bien?

Este levanto la mirada vio al niño rubio con traje medieval junto con un niño y una pequeña niña.

-Hola niños- Saludo Ed triste.

-Paso algo emocionante.

-No nada, Buddy. Dijo Ed un poco feliz.

Ed decidió contarles a los 3 niños presentes no quería mentirles.

-El líder de los Gamberros Peludos aquí, increíble.

-SERAS EL MAGO DE HIELO NO SOLO ES INCREÍBLE, sino que serás más poderoso que Jack frost- Hablo Buddy emocionado.

-No estoy listo, no me lo merezco nose nada de magia- Dijo Ed triste.

-Tonterías, Ed tú te lo mereces más que nadie- Dijo Buddy.

-Todas las burlas sobre ti se acabarán.

-Lo dudo- Dijo Ed un poco deprimido.

En algún lugar de Byen.

-Como se atreve Jack frost, pone a ese enclenque y no al guapo y galán, Flynn Rider.

Detrás de Rider estaban 2 enormes hombres peli rojos musculosos con ropa medieval.

-Ese viejo se cree mucho no lo crees Dimas.

-Si Gelo, él no sabe de magia.

-Tienen razón hermanos Stabbigton, iremos directo a la fuente de cristal- Gruño Flynn quien tenía una idea.

Más tarde ese dia.

Rider junto con los hermanos fueron al dichoso lograr que estaba protegido, pero pasaron gracias ayuda de cierta persona tanto se escuchó una explosión.

Con Hipo.

-No, no puede ser- Dijo Jack frost preocupado.

Todos vieron a través de la ventana flotar un enorme cristal.

-El cristal- Dijo Jack frost en shock.

-Que contiene, una explosión o demonios- Comento Hipo un poco serio.

-Elsa- Dijo Jack frost.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Hipo desconcertado.

-Elsa es la esposa fallecida del maestro- Respondió Rapunzel un poco seria.

-Porque la mantuvo congelada- Dijo Merida un poco confundida.

-Ella me lo pidió, fueron sus ultima palabras- Dijo Jack frost triste.

El viejo salió volando lo cual sorprendió a los 3 jóvenes.

-¡USTEDES DETENGAN ESO AHORA!- Grito Jack frost furioso.

De la nada salió un golem de tierra gigante que le dio un golpe enviando al anciano contra el suelo.

-grrr- Gruño Jack frost.

-Jajaja a que no esperabas la magia de los hermanos Stabbigton.

De repente unos filos de metal atravesaron los brazos de Frost.

-Mírate viejo, logre someterte ahora hazme el mago de hielo. Ordeno Flynn.

-Tu...tú solo piensas en ti mismo no te importa los demás- Dijo Jack frost molesto.

-En ese caso muere junto con tu amada- Dijo Flynn enojado.

El Cristal se acercaba para aplastar a Jack frost pero fue detenido por una Dragona.

-Merida- Parpadeo Jack frost.

Merida con facilidad destruyo al Golem de piedra mostrando a los 2 hermanos sorprendidos.

-Encargarse de esa dragona- Ordeno Flynn.

-Tranquilo ya no podre usar esa forma- Dijo Merida volviendo a su estado normal.

-Maldita mujer- Dijo Gelo molesto.

Gelo se dirigía a la Peli Roja este retrocedía esquivaba sus ataques tipo tierra.

-Me encargare de la rubia jeje- Comento Dimas.

-No me subestimes- Dijo Rapunzel determinada.

El pelo de la rubia comenzaba a elevarse hasta que se estiro.

-¿Cabello mágico?- Dijo Dimas desconcertado.

Dimas apenas puede defenderse de los ataques.

-Sera mejor que te rindas. Hablo Hipo.

-Y quien lo ordena. Dijo Flynn molesto.

El Vikingo saco la Cadena Espiritual.

-aaaaaaaaa- Grito Hipo determinado.

El Guerrero atacaba con sus cadenas Rider retrocedía lentamente ya creo un espada de metal los 2 intercambiaron ataques de filos.

Con Rapunzel este se defendía con su duro cabello.

-De que esta hecho ese pelo- Gruño Dimas.

-Una maga no revela sus secretos- Dijo Rapunzel determinada.

Dimas ahora tenía cubiertos sus puños con piedra ataco rápidamente a la rubia, pero cada vez que lo hacía era defendido por su cabello.

-Maldición- Gruño Dimas.

Dimas noto que su cuerpo fue enredado por el cabello esta empezó a girar hasta estamparlo contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

-HAAAAAAAAA- Grito Merida determinada.

Gelo cayo rodaba por los suelos se levantaba adolorido.

-Serás- Gruño Gelo.

Este hizo lo mismo que su hermano, pero con rocas más pesadas este dio un golpe directo a rostro de Merida quien ni se inmuto Gelo noto que la piedra se rompía por completo mostrando una sonrisa diabólica en la Peli Roja.

-Mi turno- Sonría Merida maliciosamente.

Merida atacaba rápidamente el cuerpo de Gelo podía ver sangre salpicando en el suelo en total fueron 18 golpes hasta que el Hombre recibió una palma que envió contra el suelo violentamente.

-Ríndete parece que tus hombres ya ni pueden moverse- Decía Hipo seriamente.

-…Eso crees- Dijo Flynn mostrando una sonrisa

Flynn con su mano derecho hizo levitar un metal que contenía a una niña llorando.

-Boo- Decía Rapunzel preocupada.

-Sera malo si algo le pasara- Dijo Flynn con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Que le hiciste, a Ed- Reclamo Rapunzel.

-Tranquila dejamos a esos 3 tontos inconscientes- Dijo Flynn en tono tranquilo y arrogante.

Hipo no tuvo remedio que ocultar sus cadenas, Rapunzel tuvo que calmarse y la Peli Roja solo gruñía entre dientes.

-Merida- Dijo Hipo un poco tranquilo.

-Rayos- Gruño Merida enojada.

Flynn se acercó al anciano.

-Ahora viejo dame el bastón- Ordeno Flynn.

Jack se lo entrego no quería ver heridos.

-JAJAJAJA GANE…eh…PORQUE NO FUNCIONA- Grito Flynn molesto y confundido comenzaba a agitar el baston.

-Porque tú no eres el indicado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ed tenía un ojo morado con unas heridas leves.

-Yo soy el mago de hielo- Dijo Ed con una leve sonrisa y señalándose a sí mismo.

-Tu…pero acabo de derrotarte- Dijo Flynn.

-Pues…sigo de pie ¿no?- Comento Ed con brazos abiertos.

Pero Flynn decidió romper el bastón a la vez decidió soltar la niña que fue lanzada, pero fue atrapada por la rubia.

-Eso no es bueno- Dijo Ed asustado.

-Sin bastón, no hay magia- Sonría Flynn maliciosamente.

-Jajaja en verdad crees que el bastón tenia poder- Dijo Jack frost burlándose.

-Que- Dijo Flynn confundido.

-Ed, la magia no viene de un objeto mágico es creer en ti mismo- Dijo Jack frost en tono calmada.

-En mi…mismo…creer en mí mismo- Comento Ed con los ojos cerrados.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Flynn furioso.

Ed grito asustado tanto que había bloqueado la espada metal, con un Espada de hielo.

-Que…yo…hice esto- Dijo Ed sorprendido.

-Imposible, tu no, esto no puede ser- Gruño Flynn.

Flynn atacaba ferozmente mientras que El Una Vez retrocedía cómicamente y bloqueado torpemente hasta que cayó al suelo.

-No eres nadie. Gruño Flynn molesto.

-No- Dijo Rapunzel preocupada.

Rider ataco con los metales hasta tanto que provoco humo este se despejo de a poco se despejo mostrando una barrera de hielo que rodeaba a Ed.

-Usted hizo eso- Pregunto Hipo.

-No- Negó Jack frost sorprendido.

-Creer en mi…mismo- Dijo Ed un poco asustado y determinado.

El hielo desapareció mostrando a Ed quien solo le hizo una seña provocando a Flynn.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Flynn furioso.

Rider uso todos los objetos de metal que se dirigían hacia su oponente

-Creo en mi porque…tengo FEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Hablo Ed determinado.

El Una Vez corrió directo hacia al metal que formaba, sin embargo, todos notaron como el cuerpo de Ed brillaba con polvos de hielos en su cuerpo este levanto un puño y golpeo ese filo que se congelaba cubriendo por completo el cuerpo de Rider, esta batalla llego a su fin.

-...Yo…hice eso- Dijo Ed sorprendido.

-Sí, lo hiciste- Comento Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

-Déjame curarte- Dijo Rapunzel preocupada.

-No cura al Señor Frost- Respondió Ed.

Rapunzel se acercó al anciano, pero.

-No…ya es hora- Dijo Jack frost seriamente.

-Que- Dijo Ed confundido.

-Lo siento…Elsa me esta llamado- Dijo Jack frost triste.

Jack frost les daba la espalda a los presentes hasta incluso los civiles presenciaron la batalla.

-Rapunzel…has sido una buena alumna no cambies por más que la gente te lo pida y por cuidar a un viejo tonto como yo- Dijo Jack frost.

-Si. Asintió Rapunzel feliz y un poco triste.

-Merida y Hipo sé que los conocí hace poco, gracias por defender a Byen. Dijo Jack frost.

Lo cual los 2 asintieron, el Anciano camino hacia Ed.

-Ed, espero que de ahora adelante seas más responsable ve y diviértete explora el mundo lugares que ni siquiera yo pude explorar, buena suerte y ten fe- Hablo Jack frost feliz y un poco determinado.

-Eso haré, Señor Jack- Dijo Ed con una mirada poca seria ya que tenía una lagrima este se secaba.

-…Adiós- Dijo Jack frost en tono tranquilo.

Jack frost avanzo hasta el cristal que conservaba a su amada lo cual abrazo, lentamente se congelo formando otro cristal ambos flotaron por cielos hasta dar un brillo intenso y hermoso finalmente desapareció, pero no era todo caía nieve que fue apreciado por la gente.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente Flynn y sus secuaces fueron sentenciados a la prisión mágica, mientras que en el hogar de Ed quien empacaba una de sus cosas en una enorme mochila.

-Listo, ah, ah- Dijo Ed quien se tambaleaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Te vas- Dijo Buddy triste.

-Si- Dijo Ed triste.

-¿Puedo ir?- Pregunto Buddy.

-No- Respondió Ed.

-Vamos puedes ser útil se usar magia eletri- Interrumpido Buddy.

-Sé que fuiste rechazado por un caballero, tranquilo cuando yo vuelva y llegue convertido un mago de hielo, prometo que tu serás el comandante Sindrome- Hablo Buddy en tono alegre.

-Te voy extrañar- Lloro Buddy triste para abrazar al Una Vez quien lo abrazo y acaricio su cabeza era como un hermano para él.

_Flashback de Buddy._

El niño de 11 años estaba sentando triste tanto que quería desahogarse con la naturaleza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Buddy.

Este se sentó hasta que escucho crujir un arbusto, era El Una Vez.

-Hey, porque esa cara niño- Dijo Ed un poco desconcertado.

-Fui rechazado por un caballero- Contesto Buddy molesto.

-hmm…sabes lo que me animara en este momento- Dijo Ed en tono alegre.

-Que- Dijo Buddy en tono neutral.

-Waffles- Comento Ed mostrando un plato.

Cosa que sorprendió al niño este no podía evitar ver con delicia decidió comer el waffle con gusto.

-Oye…esta delicioso- Dijo Buddy feliz.

-Gracias, por cierto, soy Ed.

-Buddy.

El Joven se levantó.

-Mira esto- Dijo Ed feliz.

El Una Vez dio unas piruetas y trepo un árbol de un salto.

-Wow- Dijo Buddy sorprendido.

-Es la primera vez, que pasa esto- Susurro Ed sorprendido de sí mismo.

Hasta que cayó al suelo.

-jajaja, eres divertido, puedo llamarte El Una Vez- Dijo Buddy feliz.

-Claro- Asintió Ed adolorido.

_Fin del flashback de Buddy._

Momento después Merida, Hipo, Rapunzel y Ed estaban frente a salida del pueblo.

-¿Vas a acompañarnos?- Pregunto Ed sorprendido y feliz.

-Necesitaran una curandera- Respondió Rapunzel en tono amable.

Los 4 se detuvieron para observar civiles con miradas serias.

-Vámonos, solo vinieron a la burlase- Dijo Ed un poco serio

Ed avanzaba mientras que el pueblo le daba paso, ni si quiera se atrevió a mirarlos.

-Ed, nosotros lo sentimos- Hablo Hombre.

-Sí, siempre que tu causabas desastres en la ciudad, tú lo limpiabas sin queja alguna- Dijo Joven.

-Eres muy amable, nosotros nos burlamos de ti, por eso debes congelarnos a todos- Sugirió Mujer.

Todo público asintió.

-Congelarlos- Dijo Ed seriamente.

-Sí, te ofrecías ayudarnos a pesar de que lo echabas todo a perder- Dijo Chica.

-Te dijimos muchas veces que te fueras, pero no lo hiciste- Dijo chico.

-Por eso te pedimos que nos castigues con tu poder de hielo. Suplico hombre.

Ed tenia frente oscura se detuvo.

-No lo haré- Dijo Ed seriamente.

-Eeeeeeeh- Gritaron los ciudadanos.

-Escúchenme esta ciudad me ha pateado un montón de veces, y yo me levante jamás pedí su respecto, es por eso que iniciare un viaje convirtiéndome en un gran mago de hielo…cuando vuelva ayudare en todo lo posible- Dijo Ed.

Los 4 avanzaron el público admiraba al Una Vez.

-Gracias Byen por hacerme más fuerte- Hablo Ed con una leve sonrisa.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	4. Lo inesperado

Caja de comentarios.

Guest: Gracias por tu review.

368: Ya está el capítulo 4.

**zangaman: **Bueno no puedo revelar muchos detalles.

Neko: OP es un personaje que tiene mucho poder, aunque en ingles le dicen Overpowered en resumen OP.

**Disney no me pertenece, ni Dreamworks y tampoco otras compañías.**

Los 4 viajeros estaban caminando rumbo a Arendelle pero inmediatamente fueron rodeados.

-Quietos, tomaremos sus cosas y las chicas.

-Ladrones- Dijo Ed asustado.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos prisa así que déjenos pasar- Dijo Hipo en tono amable y tranquilo.

-Jefe mire a la Peli roja.

El líder ladrón se acercaba a Merida.

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí mmm...no se ven mujeres así.

El hombre iba a tocar el pecho de la Dragona, pero se oyó un crack.

-No me…toques- Gruño Merida seriamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA, MATENLOS.

En total había 38 hombres contra 4, el Vikingo solo invoco su Hacha Divina.

-Vaya día- Dijo Hipo un poco serio este se defendía de un ataque.

-Es una lástima- Dijo Rapunzel seriamente su cabello se elevaba esta golpeaba a un oponente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Ed aterrorizado tanto que huyo de la pelea.

-Es un broma- Gruño Merida.

La Peli Roja rasguño quitando a su oponente sangre.

-Merida no los asesines, son humanos- Protesto Hipo un poco serio.

-Yo iré por el- Decía Rapunzel preocupada.

Pero en el camino de la rubia se metieron en su camino 3 ladrones que fueron golpeados por el Cabello.

-Ed, Ed- Dijo Rapunzel.

La Maga buscaba al Una Vez.

-Aquí- Dijo Ed triste.

Ed estaba sentando arriba de un árbol.

-Oh, Ed- Suspiro Rapunzel aliviada.

Usando su cabello se sentó al lado del chico.

-No puedo usar mi magia, nose como funciona- Dijo Ed triste

-oh…entonces debemos volver a la aldea- Sugirió Rapunzel.

-QUE, NO- Grito Ed.

-Escucha sé que el Maestro te dijo que los acompañemos, pero…podemos intentarlo otro año- Dijo Rapunzel.

-NO…sé que soy un cobarde, pero…aunque mi magia no funcione le prometí a la aldea que me volvería como un mago de hielo- Dijo Ed determinado.

El Una Vez bajo del árbol cayendo al suelo, este se levantó adolorido y se dirigió hacia Merida y Hipo estaban combatiendo.

-Chicos tranquilos ya…voy- Dijo Ed sorprendido.

Ya que todos los ladrones estaban inconscientes.

-Gracias por la ayuda- Gruño Merida molesta.

Merida empezaba a volar alejándose de los 2 chicos.

-Hipo…yo…lo siento me asuste- Dijo Ed avergonzado y culpable.

-No pasa nada- Dijo Hipo en tono calmado.

-Que, no estas molesto- Decía Ed sorprendido.

-Nadie es perfecto, a Merida…bueno…ella se le pasara- Dijo Hipo en tono calmado y tocando el hombro del Joven.

Después los 4 estaban comiendo algo de carne que conseguirían por ahí hasta que El Una Vez se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hipo, que tal un poco de entrenamiento- Sugirió Ed feliz.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Hipo un poco entusiasmado y sacando su Hacha Divina para así dividirla en 2.

Los 2 mantuvieron distancia hasta que Hipo corrió hacia él, por otro lado, Ed no pudo evitar huir.

-Tu oponente no va tener misericordia si gritar como cobarde- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

-AAAAAAAA, lose- Hablo Ed asustado.

Ed esquivaba las hachas hasta que tropezó cayendo al suelo sentado.

-¿Entonces que te detiene?- Pregunto Hipo.

-No puedo usar mi poderes- Respondió Ed asustado.

El Vikingo se sorprendió tras esa respuesta.

-…Espera…enserio- Dijo Hipo sorprendido.

-Si- Contesto Ed tímidamente.

-Esto es grave- Dijo Hipo un poco preocupado.

Hipo se alejaba caminando, pero él Una Vez decidió acercarse.

-Hipo escucha no me detendré, sin magia aun puedo ayudarte- Aclaro Ed un poco determinado.

-Si…ten son Cadenas Espirituales- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

El Vikingo le entrego el arma al Mago de Hielo.

-WOW…te prometo que lo cuidare- Dijo Ed asombrado y lanzado golpes con el arma al aire.

En Arendelle.

-LIBERENOS.

-Por favor.

-Capitán Hipo.

Esas voces eran los Vikingos quienes pedían auxilio ahora estaban en una prisión secreta que se encuentra debajo del castillo.

-Cállense, estúpidos asquerosos- Dijo Hans.

-Hans suéltanos, nosotros no hicimos nada malo- Reclamo Patapez molesto.

-Sí, si lo que digas- Dijo Hans despreocupado.

-Cuando tendrás la poción lista.

Hans volteo hasta que se mostró una femenina con traje Vikingo su pecho era copa D.

-…Astrid…sácanos rápido- Suplico Patapez.

-No planeo hacerlo- Respondió Astrid con una voz severa.

-Acaso tu nos…¿estas traicionado?- Dijo Patapez sorprendido.

-Recién te enteras- Dijo Astrid en tono neutral.

-La poción estará lista a su tiempo- Dijo Hans.

-Pues parece que tus amiguitos, no lo están haciendo lo más rápido posible- Hablo Astrid molesta.

-Iré a hablar con ellos- Dijo Hans en tono neutral.

Hans decidió retirarse no se sentía cómodo hablando con una plebeya más aun con una vikinga.

-Mírense se ven patéticos…han perdido el camino. Dijo Astrid.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Astrid.

-Escúchenme nosotros no seguimos a Hipo, podemos hacer lo que nos gusta a los Vikingos saquear, destruir y asesinar eso lo que somos…podemos volver a ese tiempo así que, quien está conmigo. Hablaba Astrid determinada.

Patapez daba un paso adelante.

-Mi lealtad le pertenece a Hipo- Dijo Patapez un poco serio y seguido de otro.

-Mi lealtad le pertenece a Hipo. Dijo hombre.

-Mi lealtad le pertenece a Hipo. Decía una mujer.

Todos los Vikingos respondieron con la misma respuesta causando molestia en la Rubia.

-Son unos idiotas- Gruño Astrid enojada.

Con Westergaard.

-Capitán Hans, ya repartimos todos los folletos de Hipo.

-Que bien, asegúrate de informarme cuando lo encuentren lo quiero vivo o muerto- Dijo Hans seriamente.

Ahora Hans pronto estaba en la habitación oscura.

-Y bien…¿Dónde está Tokin? Pregunto Hans en tono confiado.

-Muerto.

-Como, pero ustedes son…como es eso posible- Dijo Hans frustrado.

-Nuestro amigo Hipo consiguió aliados, 2 magos y una dragona- Hablo líder en tono tranquilo.

-Dame la poción iré tras el- Aclaro Hans determinado.

-Aún no está terminada, pero…ya enviamos a Crocos- Dijo Lider.

-Porque no envías 2 con el- Dijo Hans.

-Primero debemos analizar a nuestro enemigo- Contesto Lider.

Con los 4 jóvenes.

-Ed...veo que dominas las cadenas- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

-Jaja, mira Rapunzel- Dijo Ed feliz y girando las cadenas.

El Una Vez tropezó al suelo casi hiere a sus amigos.

-aaaaaaa, ay no, no, no, lo siento- Hablo Ed avergonzado.

-Jeje tranquilo yo también era como tú- Dijo Hipo feliz.

Todos miraron al Guerrero tenían curiosidad de su pasado.

-No te creo, tu eres un caballero- Dudaba Ed.

-Era igual que tú, brazos y piernas de fideo era todo un enclenque- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

-En verdad- Dijo Ed sorprendido al ver que el Vikingo decía la verdad.

-Sí, mi pueblo no era muy lindo que digamos para ganarte su respecto tenías que matar un dragón- Hablo Hipo en tono calmado.

El Una Vez estaba sorprendido y asombrado quería saber más.

-Y…¿mataste al dragón?- Pregunto Ed.

-Si…me aceptaron, después entrené mi cuerpo y me convertí en el capitán- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno y un poco triste ya que su pueblo supuestamente estaba muerto.

-Ok...eso si es imposible- Dijo Ed.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que tengas confianza en ti mismo. Decía Hipo.

-Claro- Asintió Ed.

De repente todos escuchaban un temblor los 2 chicos se fijaron el suelo hasta que se apartaron.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Grito Ed asustado, este decidió huir.

-Vaya que gran mago- Dijo Merida entre cerrojos sarcástica.

-Iré por el- Dijo Rapunzel preocupada.

-¡NO IRAS A NINGÚN LADO!

La criatura parecía un cocodrilo era musculoso tenia muñequearas de cuero y una falda de guerrero.

-Mi nombre es Crocos, y ustedes serán mi alimento.

Rapunzel estiro su cabello, pero fue atrapado por el monstruo quien decidió lanzarla contra el suelo.

-No te olvides de mí- Gruño Merida molesta.

La Peli Roja le dio un derechazo en la mejilla causando que el oponente retrocediera de pie luego Hipo rueda por los suelos para recoger las Cadenas Espirituales que dejo El Una Vez, las usa para envolver el hocico de Crocos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Hipo determinado.

La criatura intentaba soltarse, pero no sirvió para nada las 2 chicas iban a atacarlo, pero inmediatamente sujeta la cadena levantando al Vikingo para chocar contra Merida y Rapunzel.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Crocos furioso.

Crocos corrió para así embestir a los 3 logrando su cometido lo cuales cayeron violentamente al suelo.

-Je, es hora de comer- Hablo Crocos.

El Monstruo se acercaba, pero de repente sintió un leve golpe en su nuca.

-Hey.

Crocos voltio y vio que Ed estaba a unos metros de distancia.

-Sí, tu cocodrilo apestoso- Dijo Ed burlándose y temblando un poco en sus piernas.

-Un patético mago como tú, jamás podrá derrotarme- Dijo Crocos en tono confiado.

El Una Vez estaba temblado el monstruo se acercaba, su cuerpo no le permitía moverse.

-_Muévanse, muévanse, está muy cerca- Penso Ed. _

-AAAAAAAAA- Grito Ed un poco determinado.

Ed golpeo los abdominales de la criatura, pero no parecía hacerle daño.

-Toma, como te sientes eh, apuesto que te dolió- Dijo Ed con un leve lagrima.

El Una Vez no quería ver el rostro del monstruo, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha, luego el monstruo lo sujeto fuertemente de su cráneo este recibió 3 rodillazos en su cara.

-¡Suéltalo!- Dijo Rapunzel molesta.

Crocos recibió 2 ataques por la espalda una era la Espada de Fe y la otra fue por cabello de Rapunzel, este chorreaba sangre, seguido de la Dragona quien violentamente le arranco la piel.

-Chicos…escuchen- Tartamudeo Ed adolorido.

-No digas, nada Rapunzel cúralo- Dijo Hipo un poco serio.

Pero Ed se levantó y se negó a ser curado.

-Escuchen, envíenlo a los aires…confíen en mi- Dijo Ed un poco adolorido.

-De acuerdo- Hablo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

Rapunzel corrió hacia el Monstruo su cabello lo ataco con múltiples golpes en el cuerpo en total fueron 16 después Hipo salto sobre Crocos quien enredado por las Cadenas espirituales lo apretaba fuertemente para así enviarlo hacia a los aires, y por ultimo recibió un golpe fuertemente en el estómago por parte de Merida este seguía en los aires.

-Bien, y ahora. Dijo Ed con una leve sonrisa y se concentraba en su magia.

Crocos noto su estómago donde El Una Vez lo ataco comenzó a congelarse avanzaba rápidamente hasta que su cuerpo quedo por completo congelado este descendió al suelo causando que se rompiera en partes.

-Y…qué opinas, eh- Pregunto Ed un poco feliz.

-Buen trabajo- Respondió Hipo dándole una palmada en el hombro al Una Vez.

-Hmf…nada mal. Dijo Merida un poco feliz.

Los 4 jóvenes decidieron reanudar su viaje.

-Estuve pensado en un nombre en el equipo- Sugirió Ed en tono alegre.

…

…

…

…

…

Mientras tanto en un pueblo en medio del desierto se escuchó un disparo, 4 hombres adultos caídos.

-Oye, niño.

El Joven retrocedía de a poco, tenía miedo lo que estaba frente era otro joven quien traía un guante metálico en su mano izquierdo con color verde y gris con unos toques purpura, su pelo era cafe y ojos azul leves, tenía unos pantalones de vaquero color azul de cuero, unas botas metálicas de vaqueros y su camisa era verde con rayas rojas que iban + su sombre era rojo.

-Niño estas escuchando.

-s s Si.

-¿Sabes porque no te mate?

-P p por qué.

-Eres joven al igual que yo no deberías desperdiciar la vida así, ahora llévate a tus amigos y no causes problemas, otra vez.

-S si.

El Vaquero se alejaba caminando y sacaba su guitarra.

**Yo soy tu amigo fiel**

**yo soy tu amigo fiel**

**y si un día**

**te encuentras lejos muy**

**lejos de tu lindo hogar **

**cierra los ojos **

**recuerda que**

**yo soy tu amigo fiel**

**si, yo soy**

El Vaquero se detuvo no podía evitar silbar la recompensa era Hipo.

-Hay trabajo, Andy.

-Si ya losé…y una muy buena recompensa. Hablo Andy con una leve sonrisa.

_**Fin**_

Saben acepto sugerencias de nombre de equipo no duden en enviarme uno.

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	5. Cazarecompensas

**Disney no me pertenece, ni Dreamworks y tampoco otras compañías.**

Los 4 viajeros caminaban seguido las Flamas Azules que seguían apareciendo a pesar de la muerte de Jack Frost.

-…Uh…que calor- Dijo Ed dándose un leve viento con su mano.

-Estamos llegando, a tierras calurosas- Dijo Hipo en tono calmado.

-¿Cómo es que la calor no te afecta?- Pregunto Rapunzel sudando un poco y curiosa.

-Mente fresca, cuerpo frió- Contesto Hipo un poco feliz.

-HA, esto no es nada- Dijo Merida orgullosa.

Los 3 notaron que Merida no tenía problemas con la calor quizás se debía a que era Dragona.

-De seguro estamos perdidos, ni siquiera sabemos cuándo llegaremos a Arendelle- Hablo Ed un poco deprimido.

-Cruzando el Pueblo Lightyear- Dijo Rapunzel.

-Que- Parpadeo Ed confundido.

Rapunzel tenía un mapa mágico.

-Oigan, llámenme loca, pero…creo que pasamos de largo 3 pueblos. Dijo Rapunzel.

-Hmm…no lo he notado- Dijo Hipo tocándose el mentón de forma pensaste.

-Dime seguiste hasta las flamas azules hasta nosotros- Comento Ed un poco curioso.

-No, solamente quería encontrar a Jack frost pero…me conformo contigo jeje- Dijo Hipo en tono amable.

La Maga comenzaba a pensar hasta que.

-Hipo…¿dime hay una persona que conozcas en ese pueblo?- Pregunto Rapunzel.

-No- Respondió Hipo en tono tranquilo

-Supongamos que…hay alguien fuerte en ese pueblo- Dijo Rapunzel.

Todos se fijaron en la Rubia mientras caminaban.

-Tengo…miedo- Susurro Ed.

-Te escucho- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

-Es posible que sea un aliado- Dijo Rapunzel en tono tranquila.

-Eso suena ridículo- Decía Merida con los ojos cerrados.

-…Un aliado…eh…nos vendría bien un poco de compañía- Dijo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle.

Se podía ver a Astrid cruzada de brazos junto con las sombras.

-Ya fue suficiente cuánto tiempo más, tengo que esperar- Reclamo Astrid molesta.

-Que humana más molesta.

-Porque la tenemos viva.

Astrid sin temor alguno se acercaba a los 2 monstruos, pero.

-Alto.

Los 2 se detuvieron.

-Astrid, admiro tu valor hacer la pócima requiere tiempo, solo quedamos 3 monstruos y…uno de nosotros es el más fuerte.

-Oh…al parecer se dio cuenta.

-Es obvio que yo soy el más fuerte.

Astrid solo pudo chasquear entre dientes.

-Acabo de enviar un poco de la pócima en el pueblo cercano de nuestros enemigos.

-Porque no dármela a mí- Gruño Astrid.

-No, la razón es…que no quiero que mueras a causa de los efectos secundarios.

Volviendo con Hipo y los demás.

-Llegamos- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

Ed se sorprendió por el pueblo parecía un estilo de vaqueros era una ciudad un poco grande lo cual no superaba a Byen, al entrar la gente lo vio como desconocidos debidos a las ropas que traían otros murmuraban entre sí.

-Que tanto miran- Comento Merida molesta.

-Bueno- Dijo Rapunzel entre cerrojos observando el busto de la Peli Roja.

-Entremos a un bar, no he vivido cerveza en días- Sugirió Hipo.

Los 4 entraron y se sentaron.

-Oiga cantinero una cerveza, ustedes quieren algo- Dijo Hipo en tono amable.

-Siempre quise probar bebida alcohólica de los humanos- Dijo Merida un poco feliz.

-Yo no bebo, gracias- Negó Rapunzel.

-A mí que me de uno, pero…tamaño extra grande- Decía Ed emocionado.

-Así se habla, cantinero 3 cervezas tamaño extra grande- Dijo Hipo en tono alegre.

-Enseguida.

-Ed…¿bebes?- Pregunto Rapunzel desconcertado.

-Por supuesto, en el pueblo solía tomar- Respondió Ed un poco nervioso y mintiendo, ya que nunca en su vida probo el alcohol.

El cantinero trajo 3 vasos extra grandes.

-Guao…en verdad tenían, extra grandes- Dijo Ed atónito.

-Bien, salud- Dijo Hipo feliz.

Los 3 chocaron sus vasos, el Vikingo y la Peli Roja se lo bebieron a fondo mientras que El Una Vez empezó a toser.

_-Me lo temí- Penso Rapunzel suspiraba en derrota._

Ed se fijó en un pizarrón que decía "Desenfunda" con unos nombres.

-Umm…disculpe cantinero que es el Desenfunda- Pregunto Ed curioso.

-Oh…vera es un concurso del pistolero más rápido el que logro acertar el primer tiro gana y sube de posición.

-Con armas reales- Dijo Rapunzel.

-Al contrario, usamos pistolas de juguete.

-Y…cual es el premio- Pregunto Ed interesado.

-300.000 monedas de oro.

-Tanto- Hablo Ed sorprendido.

El cantinero asintió en silencio.

-Quiero entrar- Dijo Ed determinado y feliz.

-Bien pon tu nombre aquí y…ten tu arma.

Ed tenía un arma de juguete.

-El concurso termina hoy en la tarde así que…¿contra quién quieres empezar?

-Veamos…si derroto al primer lugar subiré de posición inmediatamente, así que elijo a…Andy Davis.

Todos jadearon a excepción de sus compañeros.

-Escucha no creo qu.

-No, yo quiero enfrentarme no importa si es peligroso. Dijo Ed en tono confiado.

-Estas corriendo tu riesgo.

-No crees que deberías buscar otro oponente- Decía Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Tonterías, puedo con el- Dijo Ed confiando.

De repente se escuchó la puerta azotada, todos voltearon a ver el Joven era Andy.

-Dime…quieres llegar a la primera posición, venciéndome- Dijo Andy seriamente.

-Si- Dijo Ed un poco nervioso y determinado.

-…Sígueme- Decía Andy seriamente.

Ed y Andy salieron afuera mientras que los 3, NO el pueblo salía ver parecía que Davis era famoso.

-Las reglas son estas cuando la cuenta llegue a o, disparas- Aclaro Andy un poco serio.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Ed con una leve sonrisa.

El Una Vez estaba confiando ya que cuando era niño solía jugar a ser un vaquero.

-3- Decía Andy.

-2- Dijo Ed.

-1- Dijeron Andy y Ed determinados.

Se escuchó el disparo y el Joven mago se dio cuenta que recibió la bala de juguete.

-…Que rápido- Dijo Ed en shock.

Andy se fijó en el Guerrero.

-Disculpa…tu eres Hipo Horrendo Abadajo tercero- Pregunto Andy.

-s Si- Respondió Hipo sorprendido.

-Me alegro, me ahorras el trabajo- Dijo Andy seriamente

Davis saco 2 armas eran 2 Magnum estas dispararon al Guerrero que afortunadamente pudo esquivar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Reclamo Hipo.

-Soy cazarecompensas- Dijo Andy con una leve sonrisa.

Los 3 iban ayudar al Vikingo, pero este levanto la mano en señal de alto y negando con la cabeza.

-Entrégate pacíficamente- Dijo Andy en tono tranquilo.

-Y…¿de qué se me acusa?- Pregunto Hipo.

-No lo sé, solo cazo por dinero- Respondió Andy.

-Ya veo, no estas al tanto de la situación- Dijo Hipo un poco triste.

-Te diré lo que pienso, no es algo que me importe en absoluto- Dijo Andy despreocupado.

-Me podrías al menos dejar explicarlo- Comento Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-No- Negó Andy seriamente.

-Alto ahí jovencito- Hablo una voz femenina.

-UH…no- Suspiro Andy en derrota.

-Andy, al menos escuchémoslo, es raro que un Héroe de Arendelle traicione a su reino- Hablo una voz masculina.

Hipo, Merida, Ed y Rapunzel observaban su alrededor para buscar las voces desconocidas.

-Aquí.

Los 2 vieron a un vaquero de color café y la otra era chica rubia pastora de porcelana, estos se paraban frente los hombros de Andy.

-Juguetes mágicos- Dijo Rapunzel sorprendida.

-Mi nombre es Woddy Pride.

-y yo soy Betty Peep.

-Guao, estos son difíciles de encontrar se habían agotado con el paso del tiempo- Comento Ed sorprendido.

-Dejando eso al lado, explícate- Dijo Andy un poco molesto y acercándose al Vikingo.

El Guerrero resumió su historia y presento a cada uno.

-No te creo- Dijo Andy cruzando los brazos.

-…Eso pensé- Decia Hipo un poco decepcionado.

-Yo si le creo- Dijo Woody.

-Disculpa- Parpadeo Andy.

-Está diciendo verdad- Agrego Betty.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- Gruño Andy.

El Cazarecompensas comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza y caminar un poco en círculos.

-Cómo es posible que esos pequeñitos puedan hablar- Susurro Merida.

-No, son solo juguetes mágicos- Dijo Rapunzel.

-¿Juguetes?- Dijo Merida confundida.

-Sí, pero es raro- Hablo Rapunzel.

-¿Raro?- Dijo Merida confundida.

-Normalmente, los juguetes mágicos así duran cuando los niños cumplen los 13 años…quedan inmóviles- Explico Ed en tono tranquilo.

El Una Vez tenia curiosidad.

-Andy, ¿Cuántos años?- Pregunto Ed en tono calmado.

-19- Contesto Andy molesto.

-Guao no eres nada mayor, yo tengo 20, creo que superas un año a Rapunzel- Dijo Ed.

-Hey- Reclamo Rapunzel un poco molesta.

-Cómo es que lo mantienes con vida- Pregunto Hipo curioso.

-Eso no les incumbe- Respondió Andy molesto.

Sin darse cuenta Andy estaba frente levantado la pistola en el rostro del Guerrero que lo miraba sin temor alguno.

-Hipo- Dijo Merida molesta y dispuesta a atacar.

-Tranquilos, lo tengo- Decía Hipo en tono neutral.

El Cazarecompensas jalaba el gatillo lentamente.

-Andy…baja…el arma- Dijo Woody tratando de calmar al joven.

-Era un Vikingo- Dijo Andy molesto.

-Lo sabemos, pudo haberse reformado- Hablaba Woody en tono tranquilo.

-No tiene sentido- Gruño Andy.

-Andy…alguna vez, nosotros te mentimos- Dijo Betty en tono tranquila.

-…No…nunca lo hicieron…ni siquiera se atrevieron…a mentirme- Dijo Andy triste.

-Eso es porque te queremos- Hablo Betty.

Davis bajo el arma y comenzaba a calmarse.

-Lamento…eso- Dijo Andy.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema- Dijo Hipo un poco tranquilo.

De repente llegaba un niño corriendo.

-Andy, Andy, ayuda.

-Miguel, que sucede- Pregunto Andy preocupado.

-Unas…3 piedras…brillaban de color purpura comenzó a infectar a todos y…actuar como monstruos. Respondió Miguel preocupado y asustado.

-Ve y ocúltate con tu familia a lugar seguro…yo tengo trabajo- Dijo Andy seriamente y ajustado su sombrero.

-Aguarda podemos ayudar- Dijo Hipo determinado.

-Haz lo quieras, es tu vida- Decia Andy determinado.

-Escuchen no separaremos en 3 grupos, Merida iras sola- Dijo Hipo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Merida con una leve sonrisa.

Hipo seguía al Cazarecompensas, Merida decidió volar por los cielos.

-Recuerden siguen siendo humanos- Dijo Hipo determiando.

Ed y Rapunzel avanzaban hasta encontrar un lugar lleno de personas actuando como monstruos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Ed asustado.

Lo cual los monstruos se fijaron en ellos.

-¡Corre!- Dijo Rapunzel.

Los 2 Magos gritaron huyendo cómicamente hasta que entraron a una casa, pero sus enemigos decidieron entrar a la fuerza.

-Muy bien, los congelare- Dijo Ed un poco serio.

-No espera, siguen siendo personas- Hablo Rapunzel.

El Cabello de la Rubia se estiro atrapando a todos a sus oponentes.

-Ahora avanza, avanza- Ordeno Rapunzel.

-s SI- Tartamudeo Ed sorprendido.

El Una Vez corrió entendió lo que quería decir la Maga, decidió llegar hasta la Roca que infectaba comenzó a formar su magia en un Hacha de hielo destruyéndola por completo.

-Lo logre- Dijo Ed orgulloso.

Pero las personas no volvían a la normalidad.

-Rapunzel…algo anda mal. Dijo Ed preocupado.

La Maga decidió arrojar a sus con cuidado después los 2 magos huyeron.

-El niño menciono que había 3 rocas…faltan 2- Aclaro Rapunzel un poco seria.

-Con eso la gente volverá a la normalidad- Dijo Ed feliz.

Con Hipo y Andy.

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?- Pregunto Andy sorprendido

-Debió ser Merida, quizá no fue buena idea dejarla sola- Respondió Hipo con sudor en su rostro.

Con Merida esta destruyo con facilidad la Roca.

-Tienen suerte…Hipo me pidió que no lo hiera- Gruño Merida.

Con el Guerrero y el Cazarecompensas.

-¿Es tu novia?- Pregunto Betty.

-No- Respondió Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Tenia alas…que clase de monstruo es ella- Dijo Andy curioso.

-No es un monstruo es un Dragón- Aclaro Hipo en tono sereno.

-No parece ser uno- Dijo Andy en tono neutral mientras sus 2 juguetes estaban sorprendidos.

-Es una larga historia- Dijo Hipo.

-_Y se quien está detrás de esto- Penso Hipo seriamente._

En el Reino de Arendelle.

-Hemos revisado cada parte de cuello y arma, Princesa Anna…lamento decirle que las huellas dactilares de Hipo tienen mucho que decir- Dijo un doctor.

-Ya veo…puede retirarse doctor- Hablo Anna triste.

El doctor estaba siendo seguido por Hans.

-Buena actuación- Dijo Hans en tono elegante.

Hans llegaba a la Habitación Oscura vio que el doctor tomaba forma.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien.

-Lose- Dijo Hans feliz.

-¿Cómo van las pruebas?-

-Míralo por ti mismo- Gruño Astird.

Volviendo con Hipo y Andy.

-Hay que romper esa roca- Dijo Hipo molesto.

-Entendido- Dijo Andy un poco serio.

Los 2 se acercaban, pero notaron que inmediatamente la Roca comenzaba a formarse en un monstruo de piedra con ojos brillantes violeta

-¡Cuidado!- Dijeron Woody y Betty, preocupados.

Los 2 jóvenes esquivaron el ataque que iba aplastarlos mientras que los 2 juguetes, se sujetaban sobre Andy.

_-No parece ser un golem- Penso Hipo_.

Andy preparaba sus 2 pistolas.

-Acabamos con esto- Comento Andy determinado.

-Tus balas no le van afectar- Dijo Hipo.

El Cazarecompensas lo ignoro y disparo 3 balas que hizo retroceder levemente al Monstruo.

-Mis balas…no son cualquier bala, las diseñe yo mismo- Comento Andy en tono sereno.

El Vikingo saco la Espada de Fe estuvo atento a los ataques de la Criatura, se acercaba esquivo un golpe rodando.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Hipo determinado.

Hipo logro herir la costilla de la Criatura mientras que Andy disparaba.

-ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.

La criatura giro golpeando a los 2 causando que terminaran en el suelo.

-Andy- Dijo Woddy preocupado.

-Tranquilo, Woody se requiere más para matarme- Hablo Andy un poco serio.

Los 2 jóvenes se levantaban hasta que el Monstruo decidió atacar con una embestida al Cazarecompensas.

-Crees que soy presa fácil- Gruño Andy.

Andy cerraba su puño izquierdo hasta impactar un golpe en la mejilla, dejando al Monstruo en el suelo y sorprendiendo un poco al Vikingo.

-Mano metálica- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

-Larga historia- Dijo Andy en tono sereno.

El Monstruo volvió a levantarse a rugir.

-Recarga- Ordeno Andy.

Woody y Betty recargaron cada Magnum en su lado mientras que el Monstruo se acercaba, pero fue interceptado por la Espada de Fe que termino incrustada en su rodilla causado grito de dolor.

-No eres un animal salvaje- Hablo Andy determinado.

Andy disparaba caminando lentamente y ordenaba a sus 2 juguetes recargar.

-Es mejor ahorrar balas- Dijo Hipo un poco serio.

Hipo corría sacando su Hacha Divina que arrastraba fuertemente en la espalda del Monstruo, el Cazarecompensas noto esto y rápidamente saco al Espada de Fe que estaba incrustaba y la lanzo a los aires, ambos jóvenes saltaron mientras que Hipo guardaba el Hacha y atrapaba la Espada.

-¡ES MEJOR DARLE EN LA CABEZA!- Gritaron Hipo y Andy determinados.

El Guerrero incrusto la Espada y Davis uso su mano metálica causado una grieta en el monstruo que se rompía por completo, esto hizo volver a los habitantes a la normalidad.

-Se…acabo- Dijo Andy aliviado.

-Si- Asintió Hipo feliz.

Al día siguiente.

-Cielos…que bueno, que todo resulto bien- Dijo Ed con los ojos cerrados y feliz.

-Yo esperaba más- Dijo Merida.

-Me hubiera gustado haber tenido una fiesta de reconocimiento- Decia Ed en tono alegre.

-Si, tu no bebes alcohol- Dijo Rapunzel.

-Lose es solo- Interrumpido Ed.

-La gente está demasiada asustada, no pueden creer lo que paso ayer- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

Los 4 se detuvieron con un Davis cruzado de brazos

-¿Vas arrestarme?- Dijo Hipo un poco serio y feliz.

Hipo se acercó al Cazarecompensas y puso sus 2 manos.

-Hipo que haces- Dijo Merida un poco confundida.

-Entregándome al sheriff- Contesto Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

-…No…no soy un sheriff- Aclaro Andy.

Andy caminaba y se acercaba al grupo.

-Soy un Cazarecompe- Interrumpido Andy.

-¿Crees que Andy pueda acompañarlos en tu viaje?- Pregunto Betty

-AAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Andy alarmado.

-Sí, no hay problema- Respondió Hipo.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Gritaron Merida, Ed y Rapunzel.

-B B Betty, iba pedírselos yo mismo- Dijo Andy avergonzado.

-Pero siempre tartamudeas, cada vez que pides algo- Dijo Betty en tono alegre.

-¡No es cierto!- Negó Andy.

-Esta es tu oportunidad de hacer amigos, Andy- Dijo Woddy en tono alegre.

-Vamos- Dijo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

Ahora el Guerrero iba acompañado por un nuevo integrante el Cazarecompensas Andy junto con los jueguete Woody y Betty.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	6. Compentencia

**Disney no me pertenece, ni Dreamworks y tampoco otras compañías.**

Los 5 viajeros más 2 juguetes parlantes caminaban tranquilamente y para poder conocerse mejor estos decidieron hablar un poco.

-Y…¿cómo es posible que puedes seguir manteniendo vivos a tus juguetes?- Pregunto Ed.

-No es algo, que te incumba- Respondió Andy un poco molesto.

-…Solo preguntaba- Dijo Ed en tono amable.

-Andy, no seas descortés- Dijo Betty un poco molesta.

El Vaquero no dijo nada, no estaba de ánimos para discutir.

-Sí, lo siento- Dijo Andy en tono neutral.

Andy observaba las armas del Vikingo, estaba interesado.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esas armas?- Pregunto Andy curioso.

-Fue, Jack Frost, quien las me entrego- Respondió Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Espera, Jack Frost el mago de hielo, existe- Dijo Andy un poco sorprendido.

-Claro fue mi maestro- Aclaro Rapunzel quien se metió en la conversación.

-Guao…pensé que solo…era un mito- Dijo Andy.

-Pues creerlo Andy- Decía Woody feliz.

Los 5 se detuvieron ya que el Cazarecompensas, se acercaba una roca.

-Hagamos una competencia- Dijo Andy con una leve sonrisa.

-Eh- Parpadeo Ed.

-Ven esta enorme piedra quien la destruya tan rápido- Sugirió Andy un poco emocionado.

Andy saco sus 2 magnum este disparo hasta incluso saco un arma nueva que era una Escopeta esta hizo un ruido explosivo, lo cual termino destruyendo la roca.

-Suena interesante- Dijo Merida feliz.

La Peli Roja se acercó a la piedra lo cual recibió un simple golpe, esta termino destruyéndose.

-Sí, ella puede…yo también- Dijo Rapunzel determinada.

Rapunzel estiro su cabello sacudió a la roca como 21 veces, hasta que termino destruida.

-Mi turno- Comento Ed un poco serio.

Ed estiro sus dedos para congelar la piedra, luego dio un golpe lo cual tuvo que agitar su mano tras el leve dolor en su mano.

-aaaaaaaaaaaay…en verdad duele- Dijo Ed un poco adolorido.

-Supongo que es mi turno- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

El Guerrero con su Espada de Fe corto una piedra a la mitad.

-Y es ganador es…Merida- Hablo Woody.

-Que por qué- Reclamo Ed.

-Ella gano con un simple puño que hizo pedazos a una simple roca- Dijo Betty en tono serena.

-Ya escucharon a los jueces- Dijo Andy en tono tranquilo.

-Vaya…ahora que sigue- Decía Hipo.

-mmm…puntería- Dijo Woody feliz.

Momentos después, se podía ver un blanco de color rojo que estaba pintado en un árbol.

-Esto será fácil- Comento Ed confiado.

Ed disparo una esfera de hielo que fallo.

-Rayos, vamos…ah esta vez sí…UGH…me rindo- Dijo Ed quien había fallado en sus tiros.

-Creo que es mi turno- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

El Vikingo lanzo su Hacha Divina justo en blanco

-Yo…paso- Dijo Rapunzel un poco triste.

-Prepárense para otra derrota- Aclaro Merida burlándose.

La Dragona escupió una bola de fuego esta logro quemar por completo al árbol, tuvieron que crear otro blanco.

-Sera difícil superar ese tiro- Dijo Andy con una leve sonrisa.

Andy giro su parte giratoria de su arma y se posiciono del lado contrario.

-Esta bala rebotará, en esa piedra, seguido de nido de 3 árboles hasta llegar a un tronco abandonado que esta vacío y dará en el blanco- Comento Andy.

Todos estaban un poco desconcertados tras esa respuesta hasta que disparo, el Vaquero lo cual sus palabras se habían cumplido.

-Wow- Dijo Ed asombrado.

-El ganador es…Andy- Dijo Woody.

-Ay por favor- Reclamo Merida molesta.

-No, no, jovencita no se me ponga así- Dijo Betty en tono tranquila.

-Yo pude haber hecho ese tiro…miren- Dijo Merida molesta.

Merida escupió una bola de fuego, pero esta ni siquiera reboto.

-Bien la última competencia será…atrapar ese jabalí salvaje. Señalo Woody

Todos observaron un jabalí del tamaño medio quien huía.

-Sera la cena- Dijo Andy feliz.

-Lo atrapare primero- Dijo Ed un poco determinado.

-No si lo atrapo antes que tu- Decía Rapunzel emocionada.

-Yo no participare…me quedare aquí- Dijo Hipo en tono calmada.

El Vikingo se recostaba cerca de un árbol, usando sus brazos como almohada a la vez cruzado sus piernas mientras que la Peli Roja se adelantaba.

-Lo veo, luego perdedores- Dijo Merida feliz.

-Oye- Protesto Rapuznel.

-No es justo está usando su alas- Dijo Ed un poco molesto.

-Atrapare a ese jabalí- Dijo Andy determinado.

Los 4 fueron tras el animal, mientras que Woody se acercaba al Vikingo.

-¿En verdad no vas a participar?- Pregunto Woody.

-No, prefiero relajarme- Contesto Hipo feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

Con la Maga Rubia quien logro encontrar al Jabali.

-Perfecto lo atrapare con mi cabello- Dijo Rapunzel determinada.

El Cabello se estiraba alertando al Animal quien corría asustado.

-Quédate…quieto…oh, no- Dijo Rapunzel quien miraba a su alrededor.

Esta quedo enredada apenas podía moverse.

Con Andy quien caminaba.

-Bien si yo fuera un…jabalí, quería lamer una piedra dulce- Señalo Andy un poco emocionado.

El Vaquero dio un salto volteándose observando al Jabalí.

-Lo sabía- Susurro Andy feliz.

Andy se ocultó se preparó para dispar con su Magnum hasta que.

-¡TE TENGO! Grito Ed.

Lo cual sin querer disparo impactando a un árbol mientras que El Una Vez, se caía al suelo asustado por lo sucedido, mientras que el Animal huía.

-Estoy…estoy vivo- Parpadeo Ed asustado.

-Sí y casi te disparo, arruinaste todo- Reclamo Andy molesto.

-YO…por si no lo sabias casi lo atrapaba- Dijo Ed molesto.

Los 2 acercaron, pero se dieron cuenta que el Jabalí huía.

-Luego discutiremos esto- Dijo Ed un poco molesto.

-Hecho- Asintió Andy un poco molesto.

Los 2 jóvenes dispararon sus respectivos ataques, pero los 2 fallaron.

-Lo atrapare primero- Dijo Ed.

-Lo dudo- Decia Andy.

Hasta que el Mago de Hielo y el Cazarecompensas tropezaron con el cabello largo de Rapunzel, causado que los 3 rodaron por los suelos.

-¿Cómo…fue que ataste…tu cabello de esa manera?- Pregunto Ed adolorido.

-Lo siento. Respondió Rapunzel.

Con Merida estaba volaba por los cielos.

-¡AHÍ ESTAS!- Grito Merida determinada.

La Peli Roja descendió para así atraparlo con sus manos, estaba cerca solo un poco hasta que…quedo incrustada en un árbol.

-Ay…no, esto tiene que ser…una broma- Gruño Merida.

Sus cuernos estaban atascados.

-¿Merida?

-Hipo…si eres tú, ayúdame- Dijo Merida un poco molesta.

-De acuerdo…1,2 y…3- Hablo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Los 2 hacían fuerza por un rato hasta que finalmente la Dragona fue liberada nuevamente por Hipo.

-Gracias…¿Hipo?, ¿Hipo?, donde estas- Dijo Merida observando su alrededor.

Hasta que escucho un ruido a la vez sintió que estaba aplastando algo se fijo en su pecho.

-Lo siento- Dijo Merida avergonzada y por alguna razón se podía ver un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si…de nada- Comento Hipo un poco aliviado y sonrojado.

Los 2 se pusieron de pie, y la Peli Roja decidió atrapara al jabalí.

…

…

…2 horas después.

-Me rindo, jamás atraparemos a ese jabalí- Dijo Ed cansado.

-Sí, además se me acabaron mis balas- Dijo Andy cansado.

-Mi cabello, me duele- Hablo Rapunzel cansada

-Maldigo a ese animal- Agrego Merida molesta y cansada.

-Hola vinieron justo a tiempo, para la cena- Saludo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

Merida, Ed, Rapunzel y Andy se quedaron en shock, viendo a Hipo junto con Woody y Betty quienes observaron al jabalí que estaba cociéndose.

-Pe pero, como- Dijo Merida en shock.

-Bueno, cuando eres un Vikingo y tienes experiencia como yo, atrapando jabalís- Contesto Hipo en tono amable.

Todos disfrutaron de una buena carne.

Al día siguiente.

Los 5 jóvenes despertaban debido a.

-Hipo, Hipo.

-…¡Astrid!- Dijo Hipo sorprendido.

-Es bueno saber que estas vivo- Comento Astrid feliz.

Astrid abrazo al Guerrero, causando un extraño sentimiento de enojo en la Dragona.

_**Continuara…**_

**Fin**

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	7. Infiltrado

**Disney no me pertenece ni Dreamworks y tampoco otras compañías.**

Unas horas después de la reunión de Astrid y Hipo, todos se presentaron la Peli Roja se presentó con recelo.

-Es muy bonita, ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Andy en tono neutral.

-Si- Asintió Ed un poco feliz.

La maga le dio un codazo a la costilla derecha al Una Vez.

-Ouch…porque- Dijo Ed un poco molesto y tocándose.

-HA…no sé de qué estás hablando- Dijo Rapunzel en tono neutral.

Con el Guerrero.

-Astrid…pudiste escapar- Decía Hipo feliz.

-Si…pero…el reino es un desastre todos andan comentado que mataste al Rey de Arendelle- Dijo Astrid preocupada.

La rubia se acercaba al Vikingo causando molestia en la Dragona lo cual no podía entender el porque estaba molesta.

-Dime que no es verdad- Suplico Astrid preocupada.

-No…déjame explicarte- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Hipo se lo contó todo a la Chica.

-Gracias a los dioses- Suspiro Astrid aliviada.

-Más bien…creo que…le debo gracias al de allá arriba- Dijo Hipo feliz.

La Vikinga estaba confundida, pero se interesaba en las nuevas armas que traía el Guerrero.

-Y…de ¿dónde conseguiste esas armas?- Pregunto Astrid curiosa.

-Oh, bueno te lo resumiré estas es la Hacha Divina que pueden dividirse en 2, esta es Cadena Espiritual y…la Espada de Fe- Respondió Hipo mostrando cada arma.

-Puedo wow- Hablo Astrid quien toco la Espada.

La Chica casi cae al suelo.

-Es muy pesado- Dijo Astrid sorprendida.

-Solo los más fuertes pueden usar esa espada- Gruño Merida.

-Sí, no es fácil…solo 3 personas pudieron levantar esta Espada- Dijo Hipo feliz.

-¿Y quiénes fueron?- Pregunto Astrid.

-Yo, Andy y…Ed- Contesto Hipo en tono alegre.

La rubia observo a lo que nombro incluso la Dragona, quien miro al Mago de Hielo desde cuando podía levantar la Espada de Fe fue tan confuso a la vez la Vikinga se lo preguntaba.

-Espera lo sabias- Dijo Ed sorprendido.

-Sí, lo usaste cuando todos nos dormimos- Dijo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

Hipo le lanzo la Espada al Una Vez quien no lo esperaba.

-Wow, wow, eso fue peligroso- Hablaba Ed un poco sorprendido.

Ed usaba la Espada, pero no parecía un experto daba movimientos un poco torpes hasta que cayó al suelo lo cual sus amigos no podían evitar reírse a excepción de la Dragona.

-Y…cuales son las habilidades de cada uno- Pregunto Astrid.

-Yo primero, soy el pistolero más rápido, mis balas…no son comunes- Respondió Andy orgulloso.

Davis quien observaba a la Vikinga este solo disparo hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a la Rubia, lo cual la bala acertó en un árbol que logro partir en 2.

-Yo soy una maga, puedo usar mi cabello en distintas formas- Dijo Rapunzel feliz.

La Rubia hacia una demostración lo cual sorprendió a la Vikinga.

-Mmm…no hay mucho que decir sobre mí, pero soy un Mago de Hielo- Decía Ed un poco serio.

El Una Vez congelo una piedra.

-…Y…tu, Merida- Dijo Astrid en tono alegre.

La Dragona solo la ignoro hasta que Hipo decidió separarla de la Rubia.

-Umm…Merida no es…muy am…ella no es muy conversadora que digamos- Dijo Hipo un poco tranquilo.

-Entiendo- Comento Astrid.

En las calles de Arendelle, la Princesa caminaba encapuchaba no quería que la reconocieran.

-Debo encontrarla-Susurro Anna.

Anna avanzaba no parecía estar peligro, pero la persona que buscaba le ayudaría.

-¡Mienten, Hipo jamás haría algo así!

La Princesa giro solo vio a 4 niños de 13 de años.

-Ya viste lo que le hizo al Rey, es un asesino.

-No lo es, ustedes mienten siempre han odiado a los vikingos.

-Entonces como explicas lo del Rey.

-Es un atentado, de seguro…Hans planeo todo.

-Hans jamás haría algo como esto, es un noble.

-Lo dices para defender al traidor.

-Por lo que oí de ti, eres un extranjero.

-No…yo se…que no tengo pruebas, pero tengo fe en que Hipo no lo hizo.

-Ya estoy harto de escucharte.

Los 3 niños atacaron a su compañero hasta que Anna decidió intervenir.

-QUI.

La Princesa se quitó su capucha para su suerte no había ningún adulto cerca.

-Princesa Anna.

-Más bien, Reina Anna para ustedes.

Los 4 se arrodillaron.

-Escúchenme ustedes 3, están problemas- Dijo Anna un poco seria.

-Reina Anna, este niño empezó él tiene la culpa.

-Sí, dijo que la traición de Hipo es un atentado.

-No crea en sus mentiras Reina.

-Hee…parece que tenemos a niños que le gusta culpar a los demás, me parece que están en problemas. Hablo Anna en tono serena.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Gritaron los 3 niños.

-Parece que su familia está en problemas, tendré que…córtarles la cabeza- Bromeaba Anna feliz.

Los 3 niños suplicaron no querían perder a su familia ni mucho menos perder su cabeza.

-No lo haré, si desaparecen de mi vista, hasta la cuenta de 3…1…2- Hablaba Anna en tono inocente.

Los 3 niños como cobardes dejando solo a la Princesa, quien observaba al Joven que tenía rasgos de japonés un cabello negro desordenado sus ojos son de color marrones tiene un camisón rojo medieval, y unos pantalones color capri y unas botas color café.

-Sabe…lo tenía bajo controlado.

-Sí, eso parece…bueno tengo que encontrarme con una persona. Hablo Anna en tono neutral

La Princesa se iba.

-Espere Princesa Anna, adonde va.

-Lo siento, estoy en un asunto del reino. Dijo Anna en tono tranquila

-Princesa si usted me salvo de esos niños por Hipo…puede confiar en mí.

Anna se detuvo no parecía un niño ordinario.

-Ambos sabemos que Hipo no es un traidor, podrá llamarme loco, pero creo…que hay un traidor en el reino.

-…Quisiera creer que hay un traidor en mi reino, pero…no quiero imaginar lo peor. Dijo Anna un poco triste y tocándose la frente.

Anna le dio una tierna mirada.

-De acuerdo, pero será un secreto entre nosotros. Dijo Anna feliz.

-Si un secreto real.

El Joven salto entusiasmado y luego hizo una reverencia.

-Soy Hiro Hamada, mucho gusto.

-El placer es mío.

-Bien…a quien tenemos que buscar- Pregunto Hiro feliz.

-Es un ex soldado, era muy bueno y sirvió a mi reino hasta que 13 años atrás se retiró- Respondió Anna feliz.

-Suena genial- Dijo Hiro feliz y emocionado.

-Sígueme- Dijo Anna feliz.

Con Hipo y los demás estos esperaban la comida que era cocinada por la Vikinga mientras que la Peli Roja caminaba desde lejos se preguntaba porque actuaba así.

-…Que es esto lo que…siento…en mi pecho- Decía Merida tocándose su busto.

-Merida a comer- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Merida volvía quería hablar con el Guerrero hasta que vio los platos.

-Muy bien, todos a comer- Dijo Astrid en tono alegre.

-Esto es Discada- Dijo Hipo feliz.

-Comida Vikinga, genial- Hablo Andy feliz.

Los 4 iban a comer, pero el olfato de la Peli Roja sentía algo.

-NOOOOOO, ¡no lo coman!- Grito Merida.

Merida golpeo con su cola de Dragón los platillos luego esta escupió fuego en la olla.

-Merida que te pasa- Dijo Hipo molesto.

-Los acabo de salvar, había veneno en sus platillos- Hablo Merida molesta.

-Que, eso es ridículo- Dijo Astrid molesta.

-No te hagas la inocente- Dijo Merida molesta.

-Merida, como sabes que había veneno- Pregunto Rapunzel.

-Mi olfato pudo oler el veneno a tiempo- Respondió Merida con autoridad.

-Solo mezcle los ingredientes de siempre- Dijo Astrid molesta.

Hasta que Andy saco un frasco violeta.

-Usaste mi frasco con el que fabrico mis balas- Dijo Andy.

-Pensé que era polvo mágico- Dijo Astrid sorprendida.

-Hipo creo que es mi culpa, sin querer deje cerca el Bullitireno- Comento Andy un poco triste.

-Acabas de…inventar esa palabra- Dijo Hipo un poco desconcertado.

-Así le llamo bullitireno es mi polvo mágico, y mis balas- Dijo Andy seriamente.

-Suele pasar esto, una vez Rapunzel confundió la sal con azúcar mezclándolo en un pastel- Hablo Ed.

Lo cual la Rubia le da un codazo en el estomago.

-Ouch, hey es la segunda vez- Protesto Ed.

El Vikingo suspiro y dirigió su mirada en la Dragona.

-Merida…no sé qué te está pasando...pero le debes una disculpa a Astrid- Hablo Hipo en tono sereno.

La Peli Roja camino a la Vikinga.

-Yo…yo…lo. Gruño Merida.

La Peli Roja se alejaba llorando a la vez tomo vuelo.

-Merida- Dijo Hipo.

Con Anna y Hiro estos estaban cerca de la casa de esa persona que buscaban.

-Y ¿esa persona se encargara de buscar a Hipo?- Pregunto Hiro.

-No…ella era muy buena analizado este tipo de casos de asesinato- Respondió Anna en tono serena.

-Entonces probara que Hipo es inocente- Dijo Hiro feliz.

-Si- Asintió Anna feliz.

Hasta que los 2 se detuvieron lo cual sorprendió a Joven japonés.

-EEEEEEEH…aquí es- Comento Hiro en shock.

-Si- Asintió Anna feliz.

-oh…bueno…tengo que- Dijo Hiro un poco nervioso.

La Princesa toco la puerta lo cual mostró una rubia con lo pelo corto este traía un traje de ama de casa junto con delantal verde lo cual apretaba un poco su pecho copa DD.

-¿Princesa?

-Hola sargento Calhoun- Saludo Anna.

La rubia se fijó en Hiro a punto de irse en puntitas.

-Adónde vas jovencito.

-jeje…hola mama Tamora- Saludo Hiro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al entrar los 3 sentados.

-Princesa, díganme que hizo mi hijo, prometo que le dará un castigo- Dijo Tamora con una sonrisa forzada y abrazando a su hijo.

-No, nada malo- Negó Anna con una gota de sudor.

-Hiro ve a tu habitación- Ordeno Tamora.

-Qué, pero- Interrumpido Hiro.

-Hiro, hazle caso y gracias- Dijo Anna en tono alegre.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Hiro un poco triste.

El Joven solo suspiro en derrota este se iba de mala gana, dejando a las 2 chicas a solas.

-Espero que no le haya causado problemas- Dijo Tamora feliz.

-No, no en verdad no hay ningún problema…apropósito estoy sorprendida sargento Calhoun- Dijo Anna feliz.

-Por favor llámame Tamora, princesa.

-y usted llámame Anna.

Las 2 chicas se rieron.

-Entonces te retiraste porque estabas embarazada- Pregunto Anna un poco sorprendida.

-Bueno…no podría decirle que estuve embarazada, decidí adoptar a Hiro tan solo era un bebe abandonado- Respondió Tamora un poco triste.

-Pobrecito y…él sabe- Interrumpida Anna.

-Sí, gracias a Dios lo tomo bien- Dijo Tamora un poco feliz.

Anna no se imaginó como alguien podía abandonar a un bebe.

-Anna, no creo que estés aquí para hablar sobre como estoy…¿verdad?- Pregunto Tamora un poco seria.

La Princesa no podía evitar esta respuesta, era de esperarse de la ex sargento.

-Vera…necesito que resuelvas un caso es sobre el reino o más bien de Hans- Contesto Anna determinada.

-Sabe, que ya no soy el sargento, ya me retiré- Dijo Tamora con los ojos cerrados.

-Por favor, no quiero despertar sabiendo que hay un infiltrado en mi reino, estamos especulado demasiado rápido- Hablo Anna preocupada.

-No es que, no me agrade los vikingos, no soy como antes- Dijo Tamora en tono neutral.

-Por favor, Tamora- Suplico Anna.

La Princesa iba arrodillarse, pero fue detenida por la rubia.

-De acuerdo, haré todo lo posible, pero por favor Anna…no se humille más- Dijo Tamora preocupada.

Volviendo con la Dragona.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Gruño Merida un poco molesta.

-Tranquila soy yo, soy yo- Dijo Rapunzel un poco asustada.

La Maga se sentaba a su lado.

-Que quieres- Dijo Merida en tono neutral.

-Oye, ella me pidió que la trajera- Contesto Rapunzel.

-¿Ella?- Parpadeo Merida confundida.

Rapunzel mostró su mano derecha a Betty.

-Creo que se, lo que te está pasando- Dijo Betty en tono tranquila.

-Jah…como si lo supieras- Dijo Merida un poco molesta.

-Estas celosa, no te gusta Astrid este cerca de Hipo- Comento Betty en tono serena

-QUE- Gritaron Merida y Rapunzel.

La Rubia observo a la Dragona.

-No sabía, que te gustaba Hipo pensé que solo…bueno…eres una…una…una- Interrumpida Rapunzel.

-Dilo- Dijo Merida entre cerrojos.

-Hipo es un humano y tu…una dragona- Dijo Rapunzel nerviosa.

-…No son celos, hay algo raro en esa chica- Decía Merida en tono neutral.

-Es bueno que lo niegues, pero…tarde o temprano pasara lo peor, sino confiesas tu amor- Dijo Betty en tono tranquila.

-No me gusta, ese humano debilucho una Dragona como yo no puedo enamorarse- Negó Merida determinada y un poco de rubor.

Después de unos momentos Merida volvía sola hasta que encontró al Guerrero y la Vikinga que estaban en la tienda se podían ver sus sombras.

-Tsk- Gruño Merida enojada.

Merida se alejó nuevamente.

-Sabes…Rapunzel tiene espacio para dormir con alguien más- Dijo Hipo nervioso.

-Me siento cómoda más contigo- Hablo Astrid con voz seductora.

Astrid se quitaba su armadura mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Que haces- Dijo Hipo desviado la mirada.

-Siempre lo admire capitán Hipo- Dijo Astrid.

Astrid se acercaba esta saca un cuchillo oculto en su espalda, pero para su sorpresa fue tapada con una futon.

-Lo siento…Astrid…pero…no quiero hacerlo- Comento Hipo en tono neutral.

-Que- Dijo Astrid sorprendida.

-Escucha, no quiero que desperdicies tu vida conmigo, sé que encontraras a un hombre que te amé- Dijo Hipo.

-Tú me rechazas- Decia Astrid.

-Sí, lo lamento, pero…lo nuestro no va funcionar- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Astrid enojada.

Astrid intento apuñalar al Guerrero, pero este pudo detener su brazo.

-Cálmate Astrid- Dijo Hipo sorprendido.

-Crees que me interesa un hombre como tú, ni en la otra vida- Reclamo Astrid.

Los 2 salieron fuera de la tienda, el Vikingo se rehusaba a pelear contra la Rubia.

-Basta- Dijo Hipo.

-Muere de una vez, has hecho que los Gamberros Peludos, pierdan su reputación- Gruño Astrid.

-De que hablas- Dijo Hipo confundido.

-Hablo de que t- Interrumpida Astrid.

Ya que recibió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda esta retrocedió y decidió huir por que era la Peli Roja.

-Te dije que era un traidora- Comento Merida.

-No lo dijiste- Dijo Hipo.

-Pues ahora te lo estoy diciendo, ¡te lo dije!- Hablo Merida un poco seria.

La Dragona fue tras la Vikinga estaban en un bosque.

-Don- Interrumpida Merida.

Merida fue atacada por la espalda lo cual rodó junto con su oponente.

-Me desharé de ti- Dijo Astrid molesta

-Inténtalo- Dijo Merida molesta.

Astrid intento atacar, pero fallo debido a que la Dragona lo esquivaba hasta que el cuchillo, fue atrapado por la mano ensangrentada de Merida.

-No eres rival para mí- Gruño Merida.

La Vikinga recibió un poderoso golpe estaba rodaba hasta que desapareció en un misterioso portal.

-Que…no está- Parpadeo Merida.

En la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos, lo cual no esperaban la traición de Astrid.

-Astrid y Hans idearon todo esto y yo…no me di cuenta- Dijo Hipo triste.

-Que chica más peligrosa, no quisiera encontrarme una así- Agrego Andy.

-Hipo…estamos cerca de Arendelle- Hablo Rapunzel.

-Danos ordenes- Dijo Ed.

Hipo se levantó y cerró los ojos.

-Escuchen…pueden retirarse si quieren esta lucha es mía, no voy a obligarlos- Comento Hipo determinado.

Hipo avanzaba, pero noto que la Dragona estaba a su lado.

-Escucha, aun me debes esa Espada, derrotare a todo el ejercito de Hans- Dijo Merida determinada.

-No te olvides de mí, puedo ser cobarde, pero puedo probarte que soy un Mago de Hielo- Comento Ed determinado.

-Curare las heridas que ustedes necesiten- Dijo Rapunzel determinada.

-No voy dejarte solo, te estaré cubriendo la espalda, ¿verdad, Woody, Betty?- Agrego Andy determinado.

-Si- Dijeron Woody y Betty determinados.

Los 5 avanzaban la siguiente parada era Arendelle.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	8. Mago valiente

**Disney no me pertenece ni Dreamworks y tampoco otras compañías.**

En Arendelle se podía ver a Tamora quien investigaba dentro del palacio en sigilo, solo ella conocía los secretos del castillo.

-Debo reunir información- Dijo Tamora.

La Rubia avanzaba, pero fue atrapado por un misterioso portal.

-Sera mejor que no se mueva.

-Ustedes qui. Interrumpida Tamora.

-Sera mejor que no te resistas, o sino.

El extraño hizo aparecer una esfera donde mostraba a un Hiro quien caminaba por las calles de Arendelle.

-NO…POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAN DAÑO- Grito Tamora molesta y preocupada.

-Sabemos que eres fuerte, humana pero no te resistas tu poder será un gran sacrificio.

Con la Princesa de Arendelle esta fue llamada por Hans.

-Me llamo Hans- Dijo Anna en tono calmada.

-Si…vera princesa Anna, he estado pensado en esto…sé que es demasiado pronto, pero necesito una respuesta- Dijo Hans en tono calmado.

-Uh…de que hablas- Decía Anna confundida.

-Me refiero a que se case conmigo, así el reino de Arendelle no tendrá que preocuparse princesa prometo que la protegeré. Dijo Hans en tono sereno y fingiendo.

-No- Dijo Anna siendo sincera y directo.

-Eh…per-Interrumpido Hans.

-Hans aprecio tu preocupación al reino, pero debo rechazarla- Dijo Anna en tono neutral y haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh…entiendo- Dijo Hans con una mirada oscura.

En las calles de Arendelle las nubes se juntaban de repente se escuchó un estruendo.

-Que está pasando.

-Corran.

La gente huyo despavorida, hasta que una figura flotante tenía un traje rojo que cubría su cuerpo era un traje rojo, su cara era la de un esqueleto con cuernos.

-No se atrevan a huir, tengan el placer de ser sacrificios para nuestro Gremio de demonios.

El monstruo disparo 14 personas lo cual de repente sus cuerpos comenzaban a secarse, otras tuvieron suerte ya que huyeron.

-Jeje ahora mujer.

El Monstruo mostró a Tamora lo cual llamo la atención de.

-¡MAMA!- Grito Hiro preocupado.

-Hiro…no, no, no te acerques- Dijo Tamora preocupada.

-Estoy sorprendido con este niño, pudo evitar mi ataque...niño cómo te llamas.

-Hiro Hamada, libera a mi mama, de inmediato.

-Hooo, un Hamada interesante si esta mujer es de valor para ti, entonces tendrás que derrotarme.

-Eso hare- Gruño Hiro molesto.

-No, Hiro- Dijo Tamora alarmada.

El Monstruo en su mano derecho se había transformado una guadaña, decidió atacar al niño quien retrocedió estaba huyendo a la vez esquivando.

-Que pasa, eres un cobarde.

-No te temo- Dijo Hiro molesto.

Hamada rodó por los suelos y tomo un palo metálico.

-Que ridículo.

El palo fue destruido dejando al niño sorprendido este tiro su palo.

-Hiro huye por favor- Suplico Tamora preocupada.

-Grrr…no quiero, usted me acogió y no voy darle la espalda- Comento Hiro determinado.

Hiro corrió en dirección del Demonio.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír…MUERE.

Hubo un choque de chispas, Hiro quien no podía moverse no estaba muerto NO, era otra razón seguía con vida debido a la intervención de 5 personas que habían salvado a su madre adoptiva.

-Usted es- Dijo Hiro sorprendido.

-Ponte detrás de mi niño. Hablo otra voz masculina que traía un sombrero.

-Estas bien, hay algún herida- Dijo voz femenina con preocupación.

-No- Negó Hiro un poco sonrojado.

-Eres valiente niño- Dijo un tipo era más o menos un enclenque quien tocaba el hombro del niño.

-Nada mal, mocoso- Comento una peli roja que tenía un buen busto, el niño no podía evitar mirar.

-Son enormes- Susurro Hiro con un leve rubor.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo…Hiro ¿verdad?- Dijo un caballero quien detenía la guadaña con su Espada.

-S s si- Asintió Hiro nervioso lo conocía, el niño admiraba a esa persona.

Esas personas son Andy, Rapunzel, Ed, Merida y Hipo.

-Finalmente bien voy a destruirlos a todos.

El Monstruo dio un paso adelante este mismo resbalo debido al que piso se transformó en Hielo.

-Hipo…me enfrentare a este tipo yo solo ustedes adelántense, esta es la misma magia que sentí en el pueblo Lightyear- Dijo Ed seriamente

-Entiendo…vamos- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Qué, pero- Interrumpida Rapunzel.

-Rapunzel, ya no soy un niño confía en mí, necesitaremos tu magia para que nos cures después- Dijo Ed determinado.

-…si, de acuerdo, pero no te atrevas a morir- Comento Rapunzel molesta.

Los 4 se adelantaron lo cual sorprendió a la madre e hijo.

-Ustedes también deben irse, las cosas se pondrán peligrosas- Dijo Ed en tono neutral.

-Si…andando Hiro- Dijo Tamora un poco seria.

-Ah…pero- Decía Hiro quien quería ver.

El Monstruo se levantó.

-No voy dejar que ese niño escape, YO DEIN NO VOY DEJARLO CON VIDA.

Pero de repente Dein recibió una bola de nieve en su rostro.

-No te olvides de mí- Dijo Ed un poco serio.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MALDITO- Grito Dein.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Ed asustado.

Ed huía mientras que el Monstruo lo perseguía.

-Necesita mi ayuda- Dijo Hiro determinado.

-Hiro, vuelve- Dijo Tamora preocupada.

El Una Vez huía.

-En que estaba pensado solamente me lucí, voy a morir- Decía Ed aterrado.

El Mago de Hielo quien apenas podía defenderse con su magia retrocedió de pie.

-Magia y viene del Jack frost aunque…oí que está muerto- Dijo Dein burlándose.

-YO, soy el sucesor de Jack Frost, Ed.

Ed ataco con una Espada de hielo que conecto contra el arma de su oponente quien lo bloquea.

-No eres digno- Gruño Dein molesto.

Dein ataco 8 veces con su guadaña, haciendo salpicar sangre en el cuerpo del Una Vez.

-aaaa…rayos- Dijo Ed un poco asustado.

El Demonio disparo su guadaña separando su brazo derecho por completo lo cual, el Mago de Hielo aprovecho en esquivar y atacar.

-Es mi oportunidad- Hablo Ed determinado.

Ed ataco con su Espada de Hielo, estas impactaron al cuerpo del Monstruo hasta que se detuvo ya que un charco de sangre era la mano izquierda, El Una Vez soltó su arma.

-Jeje tu magia no es efectiva ni, aunque el verdadero Jack frost, me ganase este seria resultado- Dijo Dein seriamente.

El Una Vez recibió un golpe en su estómago con su propia Espada de Hielo, este término viendo el suelo.

-…Esto…es demasiado- Susurro Ed asustado.

-Vine a ayudar- Dijo Hiro determinado.

-Hamada, llegas a tiempo, mira como ese perdedor huye arrastrándose- Señalo Dein burlándose.

Hiro observaba como Ed se arrastraba.

-Él no está huyendo…estoy seguro de que tiene una estrategia para vencerte- Dijo Hiro determinado.

-Jah…que buen chiste- Dijo Dein burlándose.

-_Maldición que hago- Penso Ed nervioso._

Ed lo pensaba hasta que termino en una habitación blanca y vio a su maestro.

-Viej…no Jack estas joven- Dijo Ed sorprendido y observando su alrededor.

-El cielo tiene beneficios- Dijo Jack frost feliz.

-Yo…me morí- Comento Ed triste y en shock.

-No…además tienen un gran futuro por delante- Dijo Jack frost.

-No, seguimos las flamas azules como nos indicó y yo no aprendí nada- Dijo Ed triste.

-Ed las flamas azules no aparecen debido a mí, están SOLO cumplen un gran destino- Explico Jack frost seriamente.

-Pero…no merezco ser su sucesor- Dijo Ed deprimido.

-Ya te dije que el pode- Interrumpido Jack frost.

-Que no viene del bastón, lose creer en mí mismo- Dijo Ed molesto.

-Sabes…¿Por qué te elegí?- Pregunto Jack frost.

-No- Respondió Ed un poco triste

-Te elige porque hacías cosas cuando yo era joven, alegrabas a niños, hacías travesuras y sonrías- Dijo Jack frost con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que tiene razón…un momento…lo entiendo ahora- Dijo Ed feliz.

-Entonces vive las aventuras al máximo- Decía Jack feliz.

Hubo un disparo en el cielo era de color celeste esta termino en una nube, era Ed quien tenía una leve sonrisa.

-El chico tiene razón tengo una estrategia para vencerte- Dijo Ed con una leve sonrisa.

Ed lanzo picos de hielo en total fueron 3 sin embargo, el Monstruo lo destruyo con facilidad.

-Solo provocaras mi risa- Dijo Dein molesto.

Dein dio un paso y este casi resbalo debido al hielo en el suelo.

-No, no, no otra vez- Comento Dein.

El Monstruo recibió una doble patada en su pectoral por parte del Una Vez.

-Si, como te quedo el ojo- Dijo Ed burlándose.

Un viento paso sobre Ed su oponente estaba detrás.

-Lento- Dijo Dein seriamente.

-Eso crees- Hablo Ed seriamente.

Dein se fijó que el cuerpo de Ed, fue cubierto por una leve armadura de Hielo.

-¿Cómo?- Reclamo Dein molesto.

-No está completo…digamos que solo fue suerte- Dijo Ed feliz.

-Si no está completo entonces, aprovechare en golpearte- Dijo Dein enojado y sonriendo.

El Demonio atacaba el cuerpo de Ed que apenas era defendido por hielo comenzaba a destruirse.

-¡NO DEBISTE DECIR QUE NO ESTABA COMPLETO!- Grito Dein confiado.

-NO CREAS QUE NO VOY ATACAR- Gruño Ed determinado.

Ed golpeo el estómago de su oponente en total fueron 17 golpes.

-Haces cosquillas- Gruño Dein molesto.

El Una Vez recibió un derechazo quien termino en el suelo.

-Jeje…eh…COMO- Grito Dein sorprendido.

El estómago de Dein se congelaba de a poco.

-No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Gruño Dein enojado.

-Gane- Dijo Ed con una leve sonrisa.

El Monstruo disparo su brazo derecho lo cual sostuvo a Hiro que ahora, tocaba levemente el cuello con su arma.

-Si muero congelado, me llevare al niño conmigo- Dijo Dein seriamente.

-No, no metas al niño en esto- Decia Ed molesto.

-Es una pena, tendrás que tomar una decisión desactiva el hielo o el niño muere- Dijo Dein molesto.

-No lo hagas, prefiero morir que este mon no…demonio gane- Dijo Hiro molesto.

-Que harás- Comento Dein seriamente.

-De acuerdo suelta al niño- Dijo Ed con la frente oscura.

El Hielo se desactivaba en el estómago de Dein.

-JAJAJAJAJA ESO ES GANE…EN VERDAD CREES QUE LO VOY A DEJAR- Grito Dein maliciosamente.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo Ed seriamente.

De la nada un cubo de hielo golpea la cabeza del Monstruo causando que soltara a Hiro este se alejaba.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…en que momento- Dijo Dein sorprendido.

El Monstruo se dio cuenta que la luz en cielo que había enviado hace rato El Una Vez.

-No…no pu…puede…ser- Tartamudeo Dein asustado observando el cielo.

-Hoy vendrá una tormenta- Dijo Ed determinado y con una leve sonrisa.

Desde cielo descendían 53.

-¡Picos de Hielo!- Hablo Hiro sorprendido quien estaba detrás del Mago de Hielo.

-Esper- Interrumpido Dein.

Ya que esos Picos de Hielo se incrustaron violentamente en el cuerpo de Dein, finalizando la batalla.

En pueblo de Arendelle, Andy y Rapunzel se encargaban de.

-No me vencerán.

Con Merida esta estaba frente a Astrid quien parecía confianda.

-Hasta que decidiste aparecer- Dijo Merida molesta.

-Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes- Decía Astrid seriamente.

Volviendo con El Una Vez.

-Lo venciste- Dijo Hiro sorprendido.

-_Ahora a todo, depende de ellos- Penso Ed feliz._

-Niño eres valiente, me recuerdas a un amigo- Dijo Ed con una leve sonrisa y debilitado.

Ed cayó al suelo.

-Oye, resiste aun necesitamos tu ayuda- Hablo Hiro preocupado.

-Confía…en ellos…mis…amigos…salva…ran a…Arendelle- Tartamudeo Ed cerrando los ojos.

_**Fin…**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	9. Semi humanos

**Disney no me pertenece ni Dreamworks y tampoco otras compañías.**

Con Rapunzel y Andy estaban frente a un monstruo de estatura alta su piel era gris y sus ojos color verde.

-Soy Panik, y no voy dejar que ustedes humanos interfieran en nuestros planes.

-Tienes algún problema con eso- Dijo Andy en tono neutral y cargando sus balas que eran puestos por sus 2 juguetes.

El primero en atacar fue Andy quien disparo hasta que el Monstruo lo sostenía del cuello.

-Que patéticas armas- Dijo Panik burlándose.

-En ese caso…optare por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Gruño Andy.

El Vaquero le dio un golpe con su brazo izquierdo causado que su oponente retrocediera y observara a la Rubia quien también recibió un golpe en su pectoral por parte de su cabello.

-UGH- Gruño Panik un poco herido.

-HAAAAAAAAA- Gritaron Andy y Rapunzel determinados.

Los 2 adolescentes corrieron hacia el demonio Andy lo atacaba con jabs por ultimo un poderoso golpe con su mano izquierda hecha de metal, retrocediendo violentamente hasta que recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte de Rapunzel, el demonio termino en el aire.

-Acabémoslo- Dijo Andy determinado.

-Si- Asintió Rapunzel determinada.

Los 2 saltaron a los aires preparados para atacar de repente fueron sujetados por sus cuellos.

-Ahora es mi turno- Gruño Panik molesto.

El Demonio extendió sus alas y comenzó a descender rápidamente a la vez girando para estrellar a sus 2 oponente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto con Mérida frente a la Vikinga.

-Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes- Dijo Astrid molesta.

-Eso espero...además de débil eres una cobarde- Dijo Merida un poco seria.

-…Dejare mi humanidad atrás- Comento Astrid seriamente.

Astrid tomo un extraño liquido purpura de repente le creció alas, cola y cuernos, causado que esas partes del cuerpo sangren.

-JAJAJA, AHORA SOY UNA DRAGONA- Grito Astrid.

-Hoo…así que finalmente dejaste tu humanidad para vencerme- Dijo Merida en tono tranquila.

-ASÍ ES NO PODRÁS- Interrumpida Astrid.

Merida le dio un derechazo quien termino entre escombros en una casa.

-Que decepción- Dijo Merida entre cerrojos.

La Dragona se retiraba hasta que en su pierna izquierda es atrapada por la Cola de Astrid.

-Donde vas- Reclamo Astrid.

La Peli Roja fue azotada contra el suelo luego se levantó.

-Bien, tú lo pediste- Gruño Merida.

Merida dio un golpe, pero Astrid lo detuvo ambas trataban de empujarse con fuerza.

Volviendo con Andy y Rapunzel, ante ellos se acercaba Panik volando quien lanzo una patada a la Maga quien termino en el suelo.

-Ahora sigues tu- Dijo Panik sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Vamos!- Amenazo Andy en tono serio.

El Vaquero disparaba hasta que se le acabo las balas, hasta que decidió dar una doble patada, pero el Monstruo atrapo una pierna con un brazo.

-Oh, car- Interrumpido Andy sorprendido.

Andy choco contra 3 paredes por último fue lanzado hacia el suelo rodando violetamente.

-¡ANDY!- Gritaron Woody y Betty preocupados.

-Que tierno, aplastare estos enanos- Dijo Panik burlándose.

Panik iba aplastar a los 2 juguetes, pero fue sostenido por el cabello de la Rubia.

-Grrr…rápido, huyan- Ordeno Rapunzel.

Los 2 juguetes hicieron caso hasta que Rapunzel fue atraída a los aires hasta recibir una patada aérea de parte del demonio.

-Tienes un largo cabello…sería una pena que lo…ARRANCARA- Sonría Panik maliciosa.

Panik sostenía el cabello de la Maga puso su mano abierta hasta que recibió disparo de una Escopeta.

-TU- Interrumpido.

Se escuchó un rugido.

**Flashback de Andy**.

En una granja dentro el pequeño Andy iba a cumplir los 13 mañana y no quería dejar a sus juguetes atrás, hasta que.

-Muy bien solo tengo las palabras mágicas…según ese señor la cruz de dios- Dijo Andy feliz.

Andy no era un mago pero tenía que seguir el rito al pie de la letra.

-Andy, no creo que sea una buena idea- Hablo Woody preocupado.

-Andy tienes que entender que cuando los juguetes se van es momento de crecer- Dijo Betty en tono tranquila.

-Lose, lose no se preocupen, todo estará bien, (jadeo)… ya casi son las 12- Dijo Andy emocionado.

Andy comenzó a hablar un idioma extraño, de repente la tierra comenzó a temblar eran las 12 de la noche, Woody y Betty cayeron al suelo debido al que niño cumplía 13 años frente a el estaba un adulto que lucia como un hombre humano.

-Hola niño fuiste tú el que me invoco…soy Zeth.

-…Usted…¿concede deseos?- Pregunto Andy.

-Claro cuál es tu deseo- Respondió Zeth.

-Quiero que mis 2 juguetes permanezcan a mi lado- Dijo Andy feliz.

-De acuerdo…pero antes acerca tus juguetes y sostenlos- Dijo Zeth en tono tranquilo.

Andy se acercó hasta que el adulto abrió la boca la cruz ahora estaba al revés era de color rojo sangre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Andy horrorizado su mano izquierdo fue devorada por ese hombre.

Sus padres habían llegado observaron al Hombre que seguía ahí resulto ser un monstruo carnívoro que masacro a los adultos.

-NOOO…papa…mama- Gruño Andy triste.

-…Andy- Hablo su mama que extendía su mano.

La Mujer toco su frente con una sonrisa cariñosa esta dejo caer su mano, dejando en shock a Andy.

-En verdad pensabas que iba revivir a tus muñecos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Reía Zeth burlándose.

-Grr…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Andy determinado.

Andy embistió a Zeth lo golpeaba con un objeto de metal, el niño a veces le gustaba construir.

-JAJAJAJAJA- Reía Zeth pero sonrisa se borró.

Ya que su cara fue aplastada empando el rostro de sangre en Andy, este término alejándose tambaleándose ante el cuerpo muerto de sus padres, el niño lloraba.

-Mama, papa…lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento- Lloraba Andy con culpa.

-Andy.

Eran Woody y Betty quienes al parecer se miraban desconcertados.

-Woody…Betty yo- Interrumpido Andy.

Andy sostenía fuertemente el brazo izquierdo era un gran dolor, hasta que emitió un rugido.

**Fin del flashback de Andy.**

Ante los ojos de Rapunzel y Panik vieron la mano izquierda de Andy era parecida a de un demonio sus ojos eran salvajes incluyendo sus colmillos.

-Un demonio- Dijo Panik en shock.

Panik decidió ir enserio, hasta que disparo 2 esferas rojas, el Vaquero esquivo y corrió la última esfera fue aplastada por esa mano.

-Un humano no puede convertirse en demonio- Gruño Panik.

Andy levanto su Magnum que inmediatamente cambio a un rojo afilado debido a su mano demoníaca.

-Dijiste que las balas son inútiles, pero que tal esta mejora- Sonría Andy maliciosamente.

El Cazarecompesas disparo una bala en la pierna derecha sorpresivamente giro su curso yendo a la costilla derecha y por ultimo al ojo izquierdo explotando sangre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Panik.

Andy apretaba el cráneo del Demonio con su mano izquierda hasta que finalmente la saco por completo mostrando su cabeza e espina.

-JAJA…siiiiii- Dijo Andy con una leve sonrisa.

Rapunzel estaba en shock, se acercaba cuidadosamente.

-Grrrrr…no- Gruño Andy sujetos su brazo izquierdo que estaba creciendo.

Woody tenía una aguja lo inserto en el brazo izquierdo del Cazarecompensas, causado que este calmara ese horrible dolor que Andy sentía luego fue por su mano metálica.

-Apuesto que tienes muchas preguntas- Dijo Andy en tono neutral y moviendo sus dedos de su mano izquierda.

-Tu…¿eres un demonio?- Pregunto Rapunzel.

-No…iba contárselos después de salvar, Arendelle- Respondió Andy un poco triste.

El Vaquero caminaba hacia una pared después decidió sentarse estaba agotado.

-Los ayude porque, odio a los demonios- Dijo Andy molesto y feliz.

Rapunzel iba a curarlo, pero.

-Mejor cura a tu novio- Dijo Andy con una leve sonrisa.

-No es mi novio- Negó Rapunzel molesta y sonrojada.

-Jaja si lo niegas, alguien más se adelantara- Dijo Andy un poco feliz.

La Maga se quedaba pensado hasta que decidió alejarse del Vaquero.

Con Merida quien trataba de empujar a Astrid, ambas se dieron un cabezazo y gruñían entre dientes.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Astrid determinada.

La Vikinga levanta a la Peli Roja para así arrojarla contra pared quien termino incrustada.

-JAJAJA, AHORA TOMA- Grito Astrid.

Por su boca Astrid escupió una bola de fuego causado una explosión, el humo se despejaba mostrado a Merida con leves quemaduras.

-Es todo- Dijo Merida seriamente.

La Peli Roja disparo una enorme bola de fuego, la Vikinga no tenía miedo decidió ir directo al ataque causando un estruendo, entre las flamas salió Astrid.

-¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO!- Grito Astrid.

-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO!- Grito Merida.

Ambas se trasformaron en Dragones, la piel de Astrid era de color azul oscuro, las 2 dispararon flamas causando una explosión cubriendo el lugar en llamas.

-Ahora estoy a tu nivel- Dijo Astrid confiada.

La Vikinga se acercaba a la Dragona esta esquivo sus ataques, después Merida decidió contraatacar con golpes y lanzo como si fuera un latigo uso su cola al estómago por ultimo un unpercut que la mando a los aires.

-No mereces ser una dragona- Dijo Merida seriamente.

-Cállate- Decía Astrid enojada.

Astrid emprendió vuelo dirigiéndose a la Peli Roja quien volaba ambas chocaron y se atacaron entre si las 2 descendían rápidamente, hasta que finalmente las 2 estrellaron contra el suelo.

-…No voy…a…perder…eh- Interrumpido Astrid.

La Vikinga noto que sus escamas se caían era un horror.

-No, que…no puede ser…y- Interrumpida Astrid.

La mandíbula de Astrid cayo.

-Quien quiera que te haya dado esa extraña pócima…termino engañándote- Dijo Merida en tono neutral.

Merida estaba en su forma humana, decidió volar directo a Astrid quien termino siendo atravesada en sus pechos y sacando su corazón, después la Peli Roja solo le dio un mordisco.

-_Imposible…malditos se- Penso Astrid _quien termino muerta.

Con Hipo este libero a su clan de vikingos.

-Capitán, Ha- Interrumpido Patapez.

-Ya losé Patapez- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Hipo se alejaba de sus hombres.

-Por favor, capitán déjenos pelear a su lado- Suplico Patapez.

-No…es que quiera ayuda, pero deben evacuar a los aldeanos créanme tengo un plan- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Hipo avanzaba en el castillo en dirección a Hans.

_**Fin **_

Saben cree un fic con la temática de Disney y se llama "**Días de apareamiento"**, puedan verlo en mi perfil sin más que decir.

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	10. Todo fin tiene un Inicio

**Disney no me pertenece ni Dreamworks y tampoco otras compañías.**

El Vikingo se encontraba dentro del castillo hasta que.

-¡Ayuda!

-Princesa Anna- Dijo Hipo preocupado.

Hipo se reencontró nada más y nada menos que Hans este sostenía a la Princesa en el cuello.

-Hipo- Decía Anna feliz y aterrada por su secuestrador.

-Hipo…lograste llegar- Dijo Hans seriamente.

-Hans, suéltala- Ordeno Hipo.

-Jaja no- Negó Hans.

-Hans nunca te considere como mi enemigo, así que dime algo que sea razonable para hacer esto- Dijo Hipo en tono calmado.

-QUE NO LO VES…desde que tu llegaste con la peste de tu clan, has sido lo peor que le haya pasado a este reino, pero NO el Rey te prefiero a ti, el castillo, Anna…todo iba a ser mío- Gruño Hans molesto.

Hipo y Anna escuchaban.

-Así que decidí contratar a los demonios, por las almas del reino jajaja- Dijo Hans feliz.

La Princesa mordió a Hans este grito de dolor lo cual fue aprovechado por Hipo que le dio una patada en la cara.

-Hipo, gracias, gracias- Decia Anna feliz y abrazando a su héroe.

-Princesa luego me agradece, vaya a un sitio seguro- Dijo Hipo en tono calmado.

Anna asintió esta dejo solos a los 2 chicos mientras que el Guerrero miraba molesto al EX soldado.

-Se acabó, Hans- Dijo Hipo seriamente.

-No, esto no se acaba…porque…soy inmortal- Hablo Hans con una leve sonrisa.

Westegaard lanzo un poco de sangre a los ojos del Vikingo, decidió huir.

-HANS- Grito Hipo molesto.

-Jajaja- Reía Hans.

Hans corría se arrancaba su prenda de su brazo derecho mostrando un extraño sello.

-Voy matarte de una vez por todas, maldita escoria vikinga- Gruño Hans molesto.

El cuerpo de Hans comenzaba a cambar tenia colmillos sus piernas lucían de color café su torso de color verde y su cabeza era Azul tenía un tamaño considerable era musculoso.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…JAJAJA, VOY MATARTE VIKINGO- Grito Hans emitiendo un ruido salvaje.

El Guerrero lo vio estaba sorprendido por unos segundos sabía que ex soldado, ya no era humano saco la Cadena Espiritual.

-Han UUUUUUUUH- Interrumpido Hipo.

Hipo recibió una embestida de repente comenzó a girar como un tornado hasta que cayó al suelo.

-Poseo el elemento del viento- Dijo Hans.

El Vikingo se levantaba hasta que fue sostenido en su cabeza fuertemente, recibió una patada de trueno termino destrozando 3 paredes.

-Controlo el trueno- Dijo Hans feliz.

Normalmente una persona normal moriría tras eso, pero Hipo era diferente a los otros Vikingos de su clan no se daria por vencido.

-Controlo el Agua- Hablo Hans maliciosamente.

Hans creo 2 látigos de Agua, pero estos chocaron con la Cadena Espiritual, estas armas se enredaron el Vikingo comenzaba a tirar al Monstruo que se acercaba lo cual este no podía creerlo.

-Los Vikingos nunca usan la cabeza- Dijo Hans burlándose.

El Demonio sacudió sus 2 látigos causando que Hipo estuviera en los aires y cayera donde estaba su oponente, quien ahora mismo recibió un rodillazo en su rostro con un toque de electricidad.

-JAJAJAJAJA, soy invencible…soy Dios- Comento Hans sonriendo maliciosamente.

-…Solo hay uno- Dijo Hans en tono neutral.

Hans corrió con el Viento, pero no noto que la Cadena Espiritual apretaba su pierna izquierda haciendo chorrear sangre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Hans.

El Guerrero saco su Hacha divina, a la vez se dirigía a su oponente salto a los aires dividendo en 2 hachas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Hipo determinado.

Hans se preparaba para lanzar viento con su brazo, pero Hipo comenzó a girar mutilando su brazo izquierdo.

-AAAAGGGGGGGGGR- Gruño Hans molesto.

De repente las 2 Hachas quedaron clavadas en los hombros de Hans a la vez el Guerrero comenzaba a tirar y a levantar al Demonio quien ahora termino en los aires.

-Imposible- Dijo Hans sorprendido.

Hans término fuera del castillo con el Vikingo que se acercaba ambos estaban cayendo desde los aires mientras que Hipo golpeaba con sus propios puños, el rostro del Demonio.

-Eres un traidor- Gruño Hipo enojado.

Hans trataba de golpear al Guerrero, pero noto esos ojos de furia de repente su vista comenzaba a verse borrosa hasta que los 2 impactaron el suelo dejando un gran cráter.

-¿Funciono?

-No, su majestad…al parecer la fórmula que le di Hans era una completa, pero no supo cómo usarla que desperdicio.

-Vámonos Yatir.

Yatir era el responsable de las pócimas y el sello que tenia Hans fue creado parte del Rey de los Demonios.

…

…

…

…

…Con Hipo debajo de el cuerpo tendido de Hans este abrió los ojos violentamente apretó la pierna izquierda derramando sangre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Grito Hipo.

-Hipo, nunca me vencerás, soy el ser más poder- Interrumpido Hans

-¡Merida!- Dijo Hipo determinado.

El Vikingo lanzo su Espada a los aires que fue atrapado por la Dragona quien descendía traspasando el hombro izquierdo de su oponente.

-¡Hipo!- Dijo Merida determinada.

La Peli Roja le paso la Espada al Guerrero quien se puso de pie y incrusto el corazón de Hans acabando con su vida y la batalla.

-Ter…mino, jeje- Reía Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

Hipo se desmayaba, luego de unas horas abrió los ojos y vio a sus 4 compañeros.

-Estamos muertos- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

-No…pero umm…tu- Tartamudeo Ed un poco nervioso.

-Tu pierna- Dijo Merida.

El Guerrero se fijó su pierna izquierda que ahora llevaba una de metal.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, ambos estamos iguales- Dijo Andy.

Hipo no pudo evitar reírse hasta que salió afuera noto la enorme multitud gritando su nombre.

-¿Cuántos días estuve inconsciente?- Pregunto Hipo.

-Solo 2- Respondió Andy con una leve sonrisa.

La multitud alzo a los 5, lo cual causo alegría para Hipo, Rapunzel, Ed y Andy, mientras que la Dragona decidió volar para alejarse.

-Ya llegué, tranquilos…Hiro y tu mama.

Era un fortachón su pelo era café y puntiagudo su tamaño era 9 pies de altura era un poco musculoso llevaba botas cafes y camiseta leñador sobre esos usaba pantalones rojos conjunto de bata.

-Llegas tarde Ralph- Dijo Hiro feliz.

-Recorcholis, siempre tarde- Comento Ralph un poco molesto.

Después todos celebraron en el castillo de parte de la Princesa Anna oficialmente le dio medallas de honor, luego tuvieron un baile elegante.

-Capitán Hipo ahora, que hará- Dijo Anna en tono amable bailando con el Vikingo.

-No lose…déjeme agradecerle por lo de la Biblia- Dijo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

-Eh…de nada- Parpadeo Anna feliz y ruborizada.

-El libro me salvo la vida- Dijo Hipo feliz.

Con Ed este buscaba a la Maga quien recién llegaba con un vestido.

-Perdón por la espera- Dijo Rapunzel un poco nerviosa.

-Te ves bien- Comento Ed.

-Gracias- Dijo Rapunzel con un leve rubor.

-¿Por qué la demora?- Pregunto Ed.

-Bueno jeje- Reía Rapunzel.

El público comenzó hablar todos observaban con asombro, era la Peli Roja que estaba bien arreglada su vestido apretaba su busto, esta se acercó al Guerrero.

-…Bai, bai…bai- Interrumpida Merida nerviosa.

-Claro- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Ambos bailaron tranquilamente, mientras que Anna solo apretó sus puños y frunció una mirada molesta, estaba celosa.

…Horas después.

-Hipo, ¿podemos hablar afuera?- Pregunto Andy un poco triste.

Los 5 estaba fuera del castillo.

-…Tengo que contarles algo importante- Dijo Andy triste.

-Andy, estas seguro- Dijo Woody preocupado.

-Si…verán no me gusta, guardar secretos más aún si ustedes son mis amigos- Decía Andy un poco serio.

-Sí, lo somos- Dijo Hipo feliz.

Ed asintió, mientras que Rapunzel se dio cuenta de la situación

-Yo…soy un demonio- Dijo Andy seriamente.

-Que…jaja es una broma verdad- Dijo Ed feliz.

El Mago de Hielo noto la mirada de Andy.

-Mi mano izquierda esta maldita- Hablo Andy en tono neutral.

Andy se arrodillo y mostró su mano izquierda poco a poco se trasformaba hasta que Betty le dio su tranquilízate con una inyección.

-Hipo…lo que vayas hacer conmigo lo aceptare- Dijo Andy con una leve sonrisa.

El Guerrero saco su Espada.

-Espera Hipo- Dijo Rapunzel preocupada.

-Oye, es enserio- Comento Ed preocupado

-Jaja…supongo que así son las cosas- Dijo Andy feliz.

La Espada fue clavada en el suelo.

-Esta Espada, significa que tu pudiste sujetarla en alto y no perder tu fe en Dios, no voy a matarte ya eres uno de nosotros- Dijo Hipo determinado y feliz.

Hipo ofrecía la mano al Vaquero quien acepto y su puso de pie.

-Eres extraño, Hipo. Hablaba Andy.

Que seguirá para el Guerrero su travesía aún no ha terminado, hay un inicio para todo siempre hay un mundo por descubrir.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	11. Viaje hacia Nortoldra

**Disney no me pertenece ni Dreamworks y tampoco otras compañías.**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde Hans, Arendelle estaba en paz los vikingos convivían con los habitantes se podía ver a Hipo trayendo leña de buena calidad.

-Listo con esto podría construir otra cabaña- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-zzz- Dormía la Peli Roja.

Dentro de la casa de Hipo se podía ver a la Dragona acostada con ropa sin duda se veía vulnerable en esa posición, cualquier se hubiera aprovechado de la situación pero Hipo era un hombre diferente.

-Merida, despierta son las 10 con 13 minutos- Dijo Hipo molesto.

La Dragona vivía con Hipo no como una pareja.

-mmm…si, si- Dijo Merida medio dormida.

Luego la Dragona se levantó.

-Merida…¿por qué te quedas conmigo ya eres libre?- Pregunto Hipo.

-Te dije que quiero esa Espada- Respondió Merida.

-Llévatela- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

Merida intento levantar la Espada de Fe, sin embargo era inútil.

-Hipo, Hipo, Hipo- Dijo Ed.

El Guerrero vio a su amigo Ed quien estaba corriendo.

-Sucedió algo- Dijo Hipo un poco serio.

-Es, es la Princesa- Hablo Ed preocupado.

-Andando- Ordeno Hipo seriamente.

Los 3 fueron en dirección del castillo con el paso se encontraron con Andy quien se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Rapunzel, que sucede- Dijo Hipo.

-Estaba a punto de entrar a ayudar a la princesa hasta que de repente un misterioso…hielo cubrió los pasillos- Dijo Rapunzel preocupada.

-Acaso existe otro con habilidad de Jack Frost- Dijo Hipo.

-Solo el maestro…aunque no…Elsa falleció- Comento Ed un poco preocupado.

-Hipo, escucha…la princesa Anna solamente pidió que entraras tú- Dijo Rapunzel un poco seria.

-…De acuerdo- Asintió Hipo.

-Es una broma, no iras solo- Dijo Merida molesta.

-Tiene razón lo mejor es entrar, todos juntos- Dijo Andy cargando su pistola.

-No…escuchen si no salgo en los siguientes 15 minutos pueden hacer lo que sea- Decía Hipo determinado.

El Guerrero avanzo saco la Cadena Espiritual.

-…Ah- Hablo Hipo sorprendido.

Ante la vista vio que los pasillos parecían congelados incluso a los guardias, que casi los atacaba.

-Anna- Dijo Hipo preocupado.

-Hipo eres tu- Dijo Anna asustada.

-Soy yo- Decía Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Tienes que irte y sacar a los ciudadanos- Dijo Anna atemorizada.

-Puedo ayudar- Hablo Hipo determinado.

Escucho los pasos correr eran de Anna.

-Anna, donde esta el monstruo- Dijo Hipo.

La Princesa se detuvo y a la vez temblaba.

-El monstruo soy yo- Dijo Anna con temor.

Anna sin querer creo un muro de hielo.

-¡Anna!- Comento Hipo preocupado.

El Guerrero destruyo el hielo con las cadenas.

-Anna, no le haré daño, todo estará bien- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

La Princesa estaba en contra de la pared.

-No te acerques, no quiero hacerte daño- Dijo Anna asustada.

El Vikingo dejo sus 3 armas en el suelo, este se acercaba a Anna.

-No voy dejar que nada le pase...le prometo en nombre de su padre y el reino de Arendelle, que encontrare la forma de volverla a normalidad- Hablaba Hipo determinado.

Anna recibió un abrazo podía sentir el calor del Guerrero a la vez lo hacía sentir tranquila.

…Momentos después, el Guerrero le contó sobre el asunto de Anna y sus poderes recién descubiertos, mientras que Ed y Rapunzel tuvieron que mentir al pueblo de Arendelle por otra parte la Dragona descongelo a los guardias con su fuego con cuidado.

-Entonces escuchas a una sirena llamarte- Dijo Ed en tono neutral.

-Si…estoy…maldita- Comento Anna triste.

-No, no, no- Negó Ed.

El Una Vez caminaba para explicar la situación.

-Hace un mes…sueñe con el maestro y su esposa Elsa- Dijo Ed en tono tranquilo.

-Ed…hace 3 meses dijiste que viste al maestro- Decía Rapunzel.

-En batalla…pensé que lo de hace un mes fue solo un sueño, perdón debí decírselos- Dijo Ed un poco triste.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto Andy curioso.

-Estábamos tomando te…Elsa me explico que reencarnaría- Respondió Ed en tono neutral.

Todos se fijaron en la Princesa.

-Yo…pero…porque yo- Dijo Anna confundida.

-No me lo dijo, pero…me contó sobre un pueblo llamado Nortoldra y 5 elementales, Fuego, Aire, Tierra y Agua- Interrumpido Ed.

-Hielo- Hablo Anna sorprendida.

-Espera el pueblo de Nortoldra, está desaparecido fuera del mapa- Dijo Andy.

-No…esta oculta- Dijo Ed en tono neutral.

-Y como encontraremos un pueblo que esta desaparecido- Comento Merida un poco molesta.

El Una Vez señalo la Luces Mágicas.

-Vaya- Parpadeo Andy

-Decidido vamos a Nortoldra- Dijo Hipo determinado.

-Sí, vamos a otra aventura- Dijo Ed emocionado.

Hipo se acerco a la Princesa.

-Volveremos enseguida- Comento Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

Los 5 prepararon sus cosas hasta que el Guerrero trajo compañía.

-Umm...¿quien es el?- Pregunto Andy.

-Es Ralph, siempre me acompaña a cortar buena leña- Respondió Hipo un poco feliz.

-Nos va acompañar- Dijo Andy un poco desconcertado.

-Le prometí que nos acompañaría si tuviera una aventura de este tipo- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

-Jeje, espero no incomodarlos- Decía Ralph un poco nervioso y llevando una enorme maleta.

-Por mí, no hay problema- Dijo Ed feliz.

Los 6 caminaron.

-Recuerdo haber tenido unos juguetes así…¿Cómo es que los mantienes con vida?- Pregunto Ralph curioso.

-No es algo que te incumba- Respondió Andy un poco molesto.

-Tranquilo, Andy- Dijo Woody.

Hasta que en la salida de Arendelle vieron a la Princesa.

-Princesa que hace- Pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Iré- Respondió Anna determinada.

-No, no puede ser peligroso, además quien atenderá al reino- Dijo Hipo preocupado.

-Por favor Hipo déjame hacer esto, quizás pueda dominar mis poderes- Dijo Anna determinada.

-…Bien, sé que si te digo no…nos seguirás- Decía Hipo un poco feliz.

-Hablas en serio- Dijo Merida molesta.

-Hipo, estas seguro- Dijo Ed.

-Oigan…la princesa será mi responsabilidad- Hablo Hipo un poco serio.

-Es un honor tenerla en nuestro viaje, princesa- Dijo Ralph haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor, solo llámenme Anna.

Así los 7 Aventureros partieron, unos días pasaron hasta que.

-Esto es…imposible- Dijo Hipo incrédulo.

-Esto nunca había pasado- Dijo Ed.

-Y bien adonde- Pregunto Andy.

Había 2 caminos de Luces Mágicas.

Omake

Esta era el Primer día en que Merida intentaba levantar la Espada de Fe pero no tuvo éxito.

-Rayos- Gruño Merida.

El Segundo día, ella levantaba las pesas luego las soltó, para flexionar y mostrar sus bíceps bien entrenados lo intento, pero fue inútil.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Merida escupiendo fuego.

El Tercer día intento levantar el arma con su cola de Dragona, pero esta resbalo aplastado a Hipo con su busto en su rostro.

-Lo siento- Dijo Merida adolorida.

-…No- Tartamudeo Hipo

_**Fin**_

Se despide el Usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	12. Dos caminos un destino

**Disney no me pertenece ni tampoco Dreamworks y otras compañías.**

Nuestros Héroes se detuvieron frente a 2 caminos.

-Hipo, ¿ahora que?- Pregunto Anna preocupada.

-Parece que el fuego mágico, quiere que vayamos a 2 lugares- Respondió Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces…nos separamos- Dijo Ed confundido.

-Un aliado o…un enemigo nos espera- Dijo Rapunzel en tono neutral.

-Bien acérquense decidiré los grupos- Sugirió Hipo en tono sereno.

Todos se reunieron y escucharon al Capitán.

-Ed, Rapunzel y Andy ustedes 3 irán a la derecha, Merida, Anna, Ralph conmigo- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

-Entendido- Dijo Ed.

-Espera, Hipo estas seguro- Decía Andy preocupado.

-A que te refieres- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

-Llevas a Ralph y Anna, no saben el peligro que les aguarda- Dijo Andy.

-No conoces a Ralph, además ya dije que Anna está bajo mi responsabilidad- Comento Hipo un poco serio.

-…lo siento, confió en que saldrán sanos y salvos- Dijo Andy en tono tranquilo.

Así los 2 grupos se separaron.

-Hipo…¿estas seguro?, que fue una buena idea separarnos- Dijo Anna preocupada.

-No te preocupes, conozco bien a los 3, no perderán tan fácilmente- Decía Hipo en tono neutral.

Hipo observaba al Leñador.

-Y bien, Ralph es divertido ser leñador- Dijo Hipo feliz.

-Lo es pero es bastante agotador, hay que elegir una buena leña- Dijo Ralph feliz.

_-Vaya se llevan bien- Penso Anna._

La Princesa miraba a Merida no la conocía bien, pero esta era una oportunidad de entablar una conversación.

-Y…Merida, eres una dragona- Dijo Anna un poco nerviosa.

-Si- Hablo Merida despreocupada.

-Vaya y naciste así- Dijo Anna feliz.

-Fui maldecida- Dijo Merida un poco molesta.

-Ay…lo sien siento- Tartamudeo Anna.

Hasta que de repente saltaron como 23 hombres con armas.

-Bandidos- Dijo Anna un poco asustada.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, la princesa de Arendelle, estás muy lejos de casa.

-Sera mejor que se vayan- Amenazo Hipo.

-Jaja, nosotros no nos iremos sin nada.

Los ladrones se dirigieron a ellos.

-Anna detrás de mí- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

-s si- Asintió Anna.

Hipo se defendió con su Hacha Divina y ataco uno que cayo.

-Aaaaaa. Grito un ladrón.

El Guerrero dio una patada acto seguido noto que la Princesa iba ser atacada.

-Anna, abajo- Ordeno Hipo.

Anna se agacho y noto que un Hacha hirió a un oponente.

-Ven aquí preciosa.

La Peli Roja estaba siendo rodeado por hombres que querían tocarla, pero fueron enviados a los aires debido a cola de Dragón.

-Los hombres son tan débiles- Dijo Merida burlándose.

-Maldita.

Merida lo golpeo, luego uso una patada seguido de una garra que destruyo las armas de sus oponentes.

-Atrás- Gruño Ralph.

Ralph dio un golpe, después 3 golpes a otros oponentes, se sintió intimidado por la cantidad que se acercaba decidió revisar su maleta rápidamente.

-¡Hiro!- Dijo Ralph sorprendido.

-Jeje…quieres tu hacha- Dijo Hiro sonriendo forzosamente y sosteniendo el hacha.

El Leñador no tenía tiempo para discutir cerro su maleta y ataco con su hacha.

-…Merida- Dijo Anna preocupada.

Entre los arboles un hombre iba atacar por sorpresa a Merida.

-Es momento de usar estos poderes- Dijo Anna determinada.

Anna intento disparar hielo pero no salía, agitaba sus manos hasta que finalmente lo logro.

-Oups- Dijo Anna avergonzada.

Merida estaba congelada lo cual su oponente no pudo romperla.

-A salvo- Suspiro Anna aliviada.

Pero de repente en el hielo comenzó a tornase rojo hasta que el hielo empezó a derretirse, el cristal se rompió mostrando a Merida en su forma de Dragón, causado que los ladrones huyan.

-Grrr…aaaaaaaaaaaa. Gruño Merida y escupiendo fuego.

-…Buen trabajo, Merida- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Merida volvió a su forma normal y miraba amenazantemente a la Princesa.

-Lo siento- Dijo Anna un poco asustada.

-Me vuelves a congelar, no vivirás para ser reina- Hablo Merida con voz fría.

-Sí, si- Tartamudeo Anna asustada.

-Eso fue increíble- Dijo Hiro feliz.

-Hiro- Dijo Anna sorprendida.

-Oye vuelve a la maleta- Protesto Ralph un poco molesto.

-Princesa, esta es una misión real- Dijo Hiro emocionado.

-Si- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Es peligroso, te llevare de regreso a Arendelle, y será mejor que prepares una excusa a tu mama- Comento Ralph un poco serio.

-Qué, pero vamos puedo ser de utilidad- Dijo Hiro molesto.

-No es no, vamos- Ordeno Ralph seriamente.

-Espera, quiero ver lo que tiene- Dijo Hipo en tono calmado.

-No hablas en serio- Dijo Ralph molesto.

El Vikingo lo ignoro y se acercó a Hamada que se encontraba nervioso frente al hombre que admiraba.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes- Hablo Hipo en tono sereno.

-Soy de orígenes japoneses- Dijo Hiro con una leve sonrisa.

Hiro dio jab al aire como si fuera un artista marcial y dio un salto para dar una patada, pero cayo sentado el suelo.

-Jeje, eso fue un calentamiento, le conté que descendió de una familia de samurais- Dijo Hiro un poco nervioso.

-Hee...en serio- Dijo Hipo en tono calmado.

El Guerrero dejo su Espada de Fe en el suelo.

-Demuéstramelo- Hablo Hipo en tono sereno.

Hiro observo la espada con asombro, este se acercaba de a poco.

-No podrá levantarla- Dijo Merida seriamente.

Para la sorpresa de la Dragona, el niño logro levantar la Espada y la uso para golpear el aire la usaba un poco profesional.

-Estas dentro- Dijo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

-Guao, de enserio- Comento Hiro emocionado.

-Que- Dijo Ralph.

La Princesa se acercó al Vikingo.

-Hipo estas seguro, Hiro solamente tiene 13- Pregunto Anna preocupada.

-Estaré bien, además a su edad así yo empecé- Respondió Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

Hipo se adelantaba y era seguido por Hamada y el resto.

Ya casi era de noche.

Con Ed, Rapunzel y Andy.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Andy.

-Transylvania- Respondió Woody en tono tranquilo.

Todos vieron el cartel.

-Bien, encontremos un hotel para hospedarnos- Sugirió Ed.

-Buena idea, este viaje ha sido agotador- Dijo Rapunzel un poco cansada.

Los 3 avanzaron, pero.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Grito Ed aterrado.

El Una Vez era arrastrado por los suelos no se podía ver debido a la niebla.

-¡ED!- Grito Rapunzel preocupada.

Andy saco sus 2 Magnum observaba su alrededor.

-Hay algo que nos está acechando- Dijo Andy seriamente.

-Debemos seguirlo- Dijo Rapunzel preocupada.

-Es obvio que es una trampa, Ed puede cuidarse solo- Comento Andy.

En una de las casas se abrió una puerta con una persona.

-Hey, por aquí vengan rápido antes de que aparezca.

La Maga decidió seguir esa voz.

-Rapunzel, espera- Dijo Andy molesta.

-Quizás sea de ayuda- Dijo Betty en tono tranquila.

Los 2 entraron el Vaquero decidió apuntar al extraño cerca de su pistola.

-Donde tienen a mi amigo- Gruño Andy molesto.

-¡Andy!- Dijeron Rapunzel, Betty y Woody.

-Tranquilízate, no soy tu enemigo baja el arma.

Andy retiro el arma.

-Gracias…soy Sid, y lo que tiene tu amigo está en el castillo.

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto Rapunzel.

-Vampiros- Respondió Sid.

-Porque esto no me sorprende- Dijo Andy en tono neutral.

-Ed, está en problemas- Dijo Rapunzel preocupada.

-Puede que siga vivo- Comento Sid.

Los 2 observaron a Sid.

-Todos vivíamos en armonía con Drácula, hasta que un día su hija Mavis decidió secuestrar a los aldeanos…unos viven otros mueren- Dijo Sid.

-Que les suceden a los que viven- Dijo Rapunzel.

-Los convierten en vampiros o…los usan para los experimentos- Comento Sid.

-Como sabes todo eso- Dijo Andy en tono neutral.

-Yo y un grupo intentamos atacarlos cuando entramos al castillo encontramos lo peor, estaban haciendo experimentos en humanos- Dijo Sid triste.

-Al menos intento huir de la aldea- Hablo Andy.

-No…ya nadie sale, estamos atrapados en un campo mágico- Dijo Sid.

-Tiene razón, siento magia rodeado la aldea- Dijo Rapunzel un poco seria.

Andy solamente preparo sus balas y se preparaba para salir afuera que era seguido por la Rubia.

-Esperen, adonde van- Pregunto Sid.

-Es obvio al castillo- Respondió Andy un poco serio.

-Rescataremos a Ed- Dijo Rapunzel determinada.

-Por favor rescaten a mi hermanita, sé que ella está viva se llama Hannah- Dijo Sid preocupado.

Sid se arrodillo frente a las 2 jóvenes.

-Los ayudaremos- Dijo Rapunzel en tono tranquila.

Con Hipo y los demás el sol se ocultaba.

-La escucho- Decía Anna un poco asustada.

-Está cerca- Dijo Hipo.

-…No- Negó Anna.

-Anna que escuchas- Parpadeo Hiro confundido.

-Algo llamándome- Dijo Anna un poco seria.

El Vikingo se levantó y se alejaba.

-¿Adónde va?- Pregunto Hiro.

-A cazar la comida, no es bueno tener el estómago vacío- Respondió Hipo feliz.

-Lo acompaño- Dijo Hiro feliz.

-Espera, deja que Hipo se encargue- Dijo Anna un poco molesta.

La Princesa sostenía el hombro de Hamada, ya empezaba actuar como una hermana mayor.

-No tengo problemas con compañía- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Hiro sonrió y se acercó al Guerrero los 2 se alejaron del grupo.

-¡Tengan cuidado!- Hablo Anna preocupada.

Los 2 levantaron el brazo mientras seguían caminando.

-Entonces empezó a mi edad- Dijo Hiro en tono tranquilo.

-Sí, ninguno de mis compañeros me respetaba, creyeron que era un debilucho- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

-Usted demostró lo contrario- Hablo Hiro feliz.

-Si…¿Por qué quieres ser un guerrero?- Preguntaba Hipo.

-Quiero proteger a mi madre y a mi reino, sé que soy un niño...pero…yo quiero ser un guerrero para vencer a mis enemigos- Contesto Hiro determinado.

-Wow- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Esto…es otra prueba- Dijo Hiro nervioso.

-No- Negó Hipo.

El Guerrero dio unos pasos adelante y se ocultó detrás de una roca.

-Qu- Interrumpido Hiro este observo un jabalí.

El Niño Japones iba adelantarse, pero fue detenido por el Guerrero.

-Alto, no espantes la comida- Susurro Hipo.

-Lo siento- Susurro Hiro.

Hipo saco su Hacha Divina la dividió en 2, lo cual se la entregó a Hamada.

-Guao- Dijo Hiro asombrado.

-Lánzalo al jabalí- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-S si- Comento Hiro un poco nervioso.

Hiro se preparó y lanzo el arma en dirección al jabalí quien sangraba este corría.

-Rápido, vamos- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

-S s si- Dijo Hiro sorprendido.

El Vikingo y Niño Japonés persiguieron al animal por unos minutos, hasta que este cayó al suelo estaba demasiado cansado debido al derramamiento de sangre.

-Bien…termínalo- Ordeno Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Que- Dijo Hiro sorprendido y desconcertado.

-Es tu presa- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Hamada observo al jabalí que tenía incrustado en su cuerpo el hacha su mano se acercaba estaba temblado, Hipo noto los ojos de Hiro sorpresivamente toco su mano cuidadosamente que avanzaba lentamente hacia arma ambos pulsaron dejando al animal muerto.

-Eso…ya tenemos cena- Decía Hipo feliz.

-…Si, estoy…aprendiendo- Dijo Hiro un poco feliz.

-Te acostumbraras- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Hiro asintió estaba feliz de que el Guerrero lo ayudaría y tendría que demostrar su valentía en este viaje.

Con El Una Vez.

-Despierta, hey…despierta.

Ed escuchaba una voz femenina hasta que abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Ed un poco asustado, este observo a su alrededor era como un calabozo estaba en una celda.

-Estas en el castillo de Mavis.

El Mago noto una chica de su edad que estaba envuelta en cadena su traje estaba un poco roto era de campesina, su pelo era corto de color marrón hasta el cuello, sus pechos eran copa C pero sus caderas eran más grandes que sus atributos.

-…Soy Ed.

-Helen.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	13. Fransokyo

**Disney no me pertenece ni tampoco Dreamworks y otras compañías.**

Hipo y los demás llegaban a un pueblo llamado.

-Fransokyo- Dijo Hiro observando la aldea.

El lugar lucia estilo japonés.

-Se te hace familiar- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-No…es que siento que hubiera estado…aquí antes pero no lo recuerdo- Decía Hiro.

-Muero de hambre- Dijo Ralph.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Merida un poco feliz.

-Veamos si hay un restaurante- Comento Hipo.

-No deberíamos buscar un hotel, ya casi se hace de noche- Dijo Anna preocupada.

-Anna tranquila, recuerda que tienes a los guardaespaldas más poderosos en el reino- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Si princesa confié en nosotros- Agrego Hiro emocionado.

Los 5 entraron a un restaurante en este servían un buen ramen.

-Agarito, sugu ni modette kite.

-Ah que delicioso…aun no puedo creer que comas más que yo- Dijo Ralph un poco molesto al Vikingo.

-Solo tenía hambre- Decía Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Ah miren- Señalo Anna feliz.

Todos observaron a un niño de la edad de Hiro, su pelo estaba amarrado de forma de caballo que desafiaba la gravedad un kimono rojo y pantalón café y sandalias, este tocaba una sinfonía con su Shamisen.

-Está controlando el papel- Dijo Ralph sorprendido.

-Se llama origami- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Una vez que la actuación el niño recibió una ovación este recibió dinero, obviamente la Princesa le dio unas monedas de más.

-Guao, ese acto fue increíble- Comento Hiro emocionado.

-Gracias soy Kubo.

-Hiro Hamada.

La mirada de Kubo se puso seria.

-…Tsk- Gruño Kubo.

El Niño empujo a Hamada con su hombro.

-Umm…dije algo malo- Parpadeo Hiro confundido.

-No lo creo, de seguro está cansado- Dijo Hipo.

Los 5 fueron a un hotel donde encontraron a una vieja señora que hospedaba un hotel.

-Oh bienvenidos que tipo de habitación desean.

-Queremos 5 habitaciones separadas- Dijo Hipo.

-Oh…lamento decirle que solo tenemos 3 habitaciones.

-Hmm…en ese caso Ralph, Hiro y yo conmigo, y Merida y Anna dormirán juntas- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Ni loca pienso compartir habitación con ella- Protesto Merida.

-De acuerdo pagare por las 3…Merida dormirá sola- Dijo Hipo en tono neutral.

-Perfecto y espero que me traigan la mejor bebida en este lugar- Dijo Merida molesta.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras en el castillo de Transylvania se podía escuchar gritos de dolor y tiroteos eran Rapunzel y Andy quienes corrían estos atacaban a los vampiros humanoides.

-¿Cuánto creen que nos lleva recorrer todo el castillo?- Pregunto Andy.

-Yo creo en unas…3 horas o más- Respondió Woody.

-No tenemos tiempo hay que buscar a Ed y los demás sobrevivientes- Dijo Rapunzel un poco seria.

-Alto ahí.

De ahí aterrizo un chico con pelo rojo tenia dientes de vampiro un uniforme oscuro.

-No dejare que avancen más, soy Johnny, ahora este castillo pertenece a mi amada Mavis, ustedes humanos son patéticos no tien.

Hubo un charco de sangre en el suelo era Andy con su escopeta, la Maga y los demás lo vieron en shock.

-Que…acaso sientes lastima- Dijo Andy en tono despreocupado.

-No, no es eso, esperaba que este nos diera pelea, pero…parece que fue muy fácil- Decía Rapunzel en tono tranquila.

La Maga le dio una leve patada al cuerpo de Johnny, no parecía tener poder regeneración ademas ya no tenía cabeza.

-Sigamos- Dijo Rapunzel determinada.

En Arendelle.

-Hiro, a comer- Dijo Tamora en tono tranquila.

El Peli Negro había venido temprano, pero a veces la rubia se molestaba por sus travesuras.

-Hiro, no voy repetirlo baja- Dijo Tamora un poco molesta.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Hamada, la ex Sargento decidió subir para así entrar a su habitación.

-¡Hiro estás en tu habitación!- Hablo Tamora molesta.

Tamora abrió la habitación, Hiro no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Grito Tamora.

En Fransokyo, el Vikingo decidió patrullar por si acaso hasta que fue tirado.

-Merida pero qu- Interrumpido Hipo.

Ya que la Peli Roja le dio un beso en los labios, Hipo sintió que sus lenguas chocaban.

-Sssh…cállate y observa- Dijo Merida sonrojada.

La Dragona desliza su mano hacia la entrepierna de Hipo y saca sus pantalones mostrando su miembro, luego Merida decidió lamer haciendo que el Guerrero gime lentamente.

-Merida…no estarás…borracha- Gimio Hipo sonrojado.

-No- Negó Merida con la boca llena.

La Peli Roja puso presión dentro el, mientras que su pene se hinchaba.

-Ah…Merida creo- Interrumpido Hipo.

Ya que el semen fue disparado en el rostro de Merida quien lamió un poco.

-Mmm…el semen de los humanos es delicioso- Dijo Merida sonrojada.

La Dragona se quitó su vestido mostrando ese cuerpo sexy.

-Merida creo que deberiamo- Interrumpido Hipo.

-Lo haremos aquí- Hablo Merida ruborizada.

Merida salta sobre el Guerrero ambos terminan en la cama ella estaba encima del Joven e inserta su eje dentro de su reproductor femenino lentamente, la Dragona se mueve en movimiento rebotando sobre Hipo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia arriba y hacia abajo en ritmo dándose un poco de presión.

-Uh…mmm- Gimió Merida este la quitaba la camisa al Guerrero quien tenia una tonificación en su cuerpo.

Hipo no quería aprovecharse, pero la Dragona envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de joven podía sentir esos pechos en sus pectorales, decidió satisfacer a la Peli Roja. Merida había comenzado a aumentar su velocidad moviéndose hacia Joven un poco más rápido.

-Uh, ah…si- Gimio Merida esta saltaba sobre el miembro dentro de ella y realizando que sus pechos reboten.

-Argh…Merida estoy a punto de llegar al clímax- Gimió Hipo sonrojado.

-Yo también- Gimió Merida.

Tensión los dos continúan por unos segundos, los 2 comienzan a alcanzar su clímax mezclando sus jugos de amor, ambos estaban acostados.

-Aun…no hemos terminado, quiero…mas- Dijo Merida con una mirada perdida y lasciva.

Merida se da vuelta en una posición de vaquera y reinserta el pene del Vikingo dentro de ella y comienza a rebotar sus pechos sobre Hipo con fuerza y rapidez a la vez movía las caderas de lado a lado y cediendo al placer.

-_Que energía, las dragonas son resistentes- Penso Hipo._

El Guerrero empuja rápidamente dentro de Merida con fuerza, rapidez y profundidad tanto como pudo mientras que la Dragona se inclinó de atrás y adelante durando unos minutos.

-Uh, Hipo te amo- Gimio Merida.

Hipo disparo su jugo rápidamente dentro de la Dragona mientras Merida sus ojos estaba hacia atrás de poco cerraba los ojos agarrando las sábanas y respiraba.

-…Zzz- Dormía Merida.

-…Wow- Dijo Hipo sonrojado.

En un lugar desconocido.

-Un Hamada, vivo.

-Así es abuelo, debemos actuar ahora.

-Paciencia mi querido nieto, aun necesito reunir a todos nuestros compañeros…elementales.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	14. Unir fuerzas

**Disney no me pertenece, ni tampoco Dreamworks y otras compañías.**

En una gran sala al estilo japonés una luz de fuego entro, seguido de un cráter en el suelo y por ultimo un charco de agua.

-Viejo aun sigues con vida.

-Más respecto, Scorch.

Scorch solo llevaba un traje naranja y unas botas antiguas de ese color, este esquivo el rayo del niño.

-Kubo, suficiente.

-Para ser esta una reunión debe ser importante.

Su cuerpo estaba hecho de piedras no se parecía nada a un golem o criatura que hayan visto en los viajes de Hipo, dejando eso sus ojos y boca brillaban de color verde.

-Así es Ghob sé que todos tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero los he reunido para hacer una alianza.

-Continua, Raiden.

-Gracias, Umi- Asintió Raiden.

El Anciano lucia con kimono de shogun tenía un ojo

-Como verán…Elsa y Jack Frost murieron.

Los 2 elementales sonrieron mientras que la elemental de Agua casi se impresiona.

-Eso significa que Nortoldra- Dijo Ghob.

-Esperen un momento, sé que lo están pensado, pero necesitamos hacer una alianza ya que mi nieto me contó sobre un Hamada y la reencarnación de Elsa- Hablo Raiden.

-Imposible- Dijo Umi.

-Un Hamada vivo- Dijo Ghob sorprendido.

-…No le crean, apuesto que el niño y el viejo lo invento para que bajemos la guardia- Comento Scorch.

-Se lo que vi, y lo sentí de cerca- Protesto Kubo molesto.

-Ha…ahora si me disculpan- Dijo Scorch.

Scorch se fue.

-Maldito se va- Dijo Ghob molesto.

El Elemental de Tierra desapareció.

-Grr…ustedes- Gruño Raiden molesto.

-…Con su permiso- Dijo Umi quien hizo una reverencia.

La Elemental de Agua se fue.

-Si lo que Raiden dice es cierto, quizás debimos formar la alianza…si la reencarnación de Elsa existe puede que estemos perdidos- Dijo Umi seriamente.

En Fransokyo, Anna despertaba esta camino por el pasillo quien choco con Hipo quien no llevaba camisa.

-Hipo…estas despierto- Dijo Anna nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Ah…jeje…no encuentro a Ralph y Hiro lo has visto- Pregunto Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Salieron hace rato querían conocer el lugar- Respondió Anna feliz.

-No estamos aquí para salir de excursión, aunque…reanudaremos nuestro viaje cuando vuelvan- Dijo Hipo en tono sereno.

Con Ralph y Hiro.

-Hey…Hiro ¿Por qué esa cara larga?- Pregunto Ralph.

-Bueno recuerdas el chico del Origami, aun no comprendo porque se molestó conmigo- Respondió Hiro un poco triste.

-No debe ser nada grave, ese chico de seguro estaba de mal humor o quizás tiene malos padres- Dijo Ralph.

-…Puede ser, creí…que podría hablar con el hoy, la señora dijo que siempre toca a esta hora- Dijo Hiro un poco triste.

-Sera mejor que volvamos, probablemente tocara otro día- Decía Ralph en tono tranquilo.

Los 2 caminaban Hiro y Ralph se llevaban bien su amistad era como padre e hijo.

-Ralph, recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos- Dijo Hiro con una leve sonrisa.

-Si…jeje- Reía Ralph con un leve rubor.

**Flashback de Ralph.**

Era el festival de Arendelle, los aldeanos paseaban tranquilamente y se podía ver a Ralph observando de manera tranquila hasta que escucha un lloriqueo vio un pequeño sentando contra la pared.

-…Oye, niño estas bien- Dijo Ralph preocupado.

El niño asintió y se secó sus lágrimas, este se puso de pie y observo a Ralph quien se sorprendió de que el infante no huyera.

-Soy Hi…Hiro Hamada.

-Ralph…¿perdiste a tus papas?

-No, solamente tengo una mama- Dijo Hiro un poco triste.

-Oh…bien te ayudare a buscarla- Dijo Ralph determinada.

Ralph cargo al niño cargándolo en sus hombros.

-Wooow- Hablo Hiro asombrado.

-Ves a tu mama- Pregunto Ralph.

-No- Respondió Hiro.

-Seguiremos buscando- Dijo Ralph determinado.

Unas horas después, Hiro caminaba y gritaba por su mama.

-Hiro, tranquilo no me rendiré- Dijo Ralph quien toco a Hiro en su hombro derecho.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI BEBE!

-Eh- Parpadeo Ralph.

-Ma- Interrumpido Hiro.

Tamora dio una doble patada en el estómago de Ralph quien cayó al suelo.

-Está bien, Hiro dime te hiero- Dijo Tamora preocupada y abrazando al niño.

-No, mama estaba ayudándome a encontrarte- Decía Hiro preocupado.

-Ah…ay no, señor lo siento mucho déjenme ayudarlo- Dijo Tamora avergonzada.

-Wow…usted es hermosa- Dijo Ralph mareado y feliz.

Ralph estaba tambaleándose.

-Mama lo golpeaste bien fuerte- Comento Hiro.

-Señor se encuentra bien- Dijo Tamora preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien vaya…usted es fuerte- Dijo Ralph sorprendido.

-Oiga lo siento es. Interrumpida Tamora.

-No, no hay problema usted quería proteger a su hijo, yo je…luzco aterrador- Dijo Ralph feliz.

Ralph se acercó al niño.

-Te cuidas pequeño- Comento Ralph con una leve sonrisa.

-Oiga señor…umm- Interrumpida Tamora.

-Ralph.

-Ralph…le gustaría acompañarnos- Dijo Tamora en tono amable.

-Yo…no quiero causar problemas- Dijo Ralph.

-No usted protegió a mi hijo, durante estas horas en verdad me gustaría agradecerle- Comento Tamora.

-Vamos Ralph será divertido- Agrego Hiro emocionado.

-De acuerdo, si tanto insistes- Dijo Ralph feliz.

El primer juego fue de puntería donde la Rubia logro acertar todos, el segundo de fuerza donde Ralph lo había demostrado.

-Son increíbles, vayamos allá- Señalo Hiro emocionado.

Los 3 entraron a una casita de terror, donde se escuchó un grito.

**Fin del flashback de Hiro.**

-Jajaja, gritaste- Reía Hiro feliz.

-No me recuerdes esa parte- Dijo Ralph un poco molesto.

-Ralph te gusta mi mama- Dijo Hiro en tono tranquilo.

-Eh…bueno, yo no…no- Hablaba Ralph nervioso.

-Es una pena, ya que últimamente ella no para de hablar de Hipo puede que él sea mi padre- Bromeaba Hiro con una leve sonrisa.

-Grr…no se bromea con eso- Dijo Ralph un poco molesto.

-Lo sabía te gusta mi mama- Dijo Hiro feliz.

Ralph perseguía al joven.

Hace unas horas atrás en Transilvania.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí Helen?- Pregunto Ed en tono tranquilo.

-Yo solamente tenía una vida normal, digamos…que hice una tontería enamorarme, conocí a un caballero su nombre era Bob- Respondió Helen triste y molesta.

-Bob el poderoso que tiene la fuerza de samson- Dijo Ed sorprendido.

-Sí, yo me enamore de él y el me miro, me llevo a caballo estuvimos juntos por días hasta que llegamos a Transyvania…el enfrento a los vampiros no pudo derrotar Mavis, el hizo un trato decidido intercambiar su vida por la mía, Bob huyo- Gruño Helen molesta y derramando lágrimas.

-Lo siento- Dijo Ed triste.

-He estado aquí, como el juguete de Mavis…yo…ya dejé de ser humana- Decía Helen triste.

-Acaso ella te convirtió en una vam- Interrumpido Ed.

-No, soy un monstruo- Dijo Helen triste.

Ed no noto la diferencia en la Chica.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto Ed.

-20- Respondió Helen.

-Vaya tienes mi edad…tranquila saldremos de aquí- Dijo Ed feliz.

-Porque estas tan alegre- Dijo Helen un poco molesta.

Ed rompió su celda causado sorpresa en la Chica.

-Como- Dijo Helen en shock.

Helen noto que El Una Vez había roto su celda estaba cerca de ella.

-Te liberare y los demás- Comento Ed determinado.

Ed libero a los prisioneros humanos quienes huyeron fuera del castillo, la única que quedaba era Helen quien no se movió.

-Helen eres libre- Dijo Ed preocupado.

-Yo trate de decírtelo- Dijo Helen triste.

Helen se puso de pie, pero a medida que avanzaba su piel comenzó a deformarse, causando susto en el Mago de Hielo, pero vio el rostro de la chica.

-Monstruo- Hablo Helen triste.

El Una Vez toco una parte y decidido estirarla un poco.

-No…esto es…elasticidad, había oído de ellos, pero se extinguieron que planeaba hacer contigo Mavis- Dijo Ed en tono tranquilo.

-Puedes ayudarme- Dijo Helen un poco feliz.

-Lamento decirte que no hay hechizos contra esto, pero…te ayudare a escapar- Comento Ed determinado.

Ed sostenía el cuerpo de la chica era muy difícil sujetarla.

-Enreda tus brazos sobre mi espalda…bien- Sugirió Ed.

Helen se avergonzó, pero al ver la cara de confianza en El Una Vez, no podía evitar ruborizarse.

Con Andy y Rapunzel.

-¡Cuidado!- Alerto Andy.

El Vaquero empujo a la Maga mientras que era embestido por una chica que tenía el pelo oscuro y lizo que llevaba un vestido negro y unas botas oscuras.

-Tu eres Mavis- Dijo Andy.

La chica no respondió golpeo al Vaquero dejando sus 2 juguetes al suelo.

-¡Andy! – Dijeron Woody y Betty preocupados.

-Tranquilo lo tengo bajo controlado- Dijo Andy un poco serio.

Rapunzel iba ayudarlo, pero su cabello fue sujetado violentamente por una adolescente que poseía un traje oscuro incluyendo sus tacones, su pelo era corto sus ojos eran azules.

-Adónde vas magita.

La rubia estaba en el suelo.

-…Mavis- Hablo Rapunzel un poco desconcertada.

-En persona, ya me parecía raro porque había un alboroto en el castillo- Dijo Mavis en tono neutral.

-Libera a las personas que tienes en tu castillo- Dijo Rapunzel molesta.

-Mmm…no, esas personas ya son mis esclavos- Aclaro Mavis en tono serena.

Mavis se acercó a la Rubia, pero ella agito su cabello lo cual hizo retroceder a la vampira.

-Sabes podrías unirte a mí, serias una maga muy poderosa- Dijo Mavis en tono tranquila.

-No- Gruño Rapuzel.

Mavis desapareció para atacar atrás pero su cabello logro dar un golpe, pero al girar al ver la vampira le dio un unpercut seguido de una patada que mando a la Maga contra el suelo.

-Debiste aceptar mi oferta- Dijo Mavis en tono malicioso.

Los cabellos de Rapuzel se estiraron en forma de Lanza, pero fueron atrapados por Mavis quien decidió tirar y estamparla contra el suelo.

-¿A que sabera la sangre de maga?- Decía Mavis en tono malicioso y lamiéndose su lengua.

La Vampira iba morder su cuello, pero fue interrumpido por un rayo de hielo.

-ED- Dijo Rapunzel feliz.

-Hey vampira, déjala en paz- Dijo Ed molesto.

Mavis noto al Mago de hielo y en la pared noto a Helen quien no parecía dominar su elasticidad.

-Liberaste a mi mascota- Gruño Mavis molesta.

-No es una mascota y ella no es monstruo como usted- Hablo Ed seriamente.

Mavis estaba frente a El Una Vez obviamente el quería correr, pero al saber lo que Helen tuvo que pasar, decidió hacer lo siguiente.

-Tic- Dijo Ed feliz.

-OUCH- Grito Mavis sujetando sus ojos.

Ed dio una patada de hielo en la cara de la Vampira.

-Que valiente- Dijo Helen sorprendida.

El Mago de Hielo decidió atacar a su oponente quien esquivaba sus ataques.

-Ha- Sonría Mavis.

Ed recibió un golpe en estomago seguido de otro en su cabeza quien termino en el suelo, después el Mago de Hielo comenzó a rodar para evitar un pisotón y levantarse para crear un Hacha de Hielo.

-AAAAAAAAAA- Grito Ed determinado.

Pero la Vampira la rompió con facilidad, seguido de otra combinación de golpes y patadas en total fueron 8.

-Ugh…rayos- Dijo Ed un poco cansado.

-Ed- Dijo Rapunzel preocupada.

La Maga iba ayudarlo, pero recibió una patada en su costilla esta termino en el suelo.

-Mmm…quizás no seas mal partido, tranquilo no lo dolerá- Sonría Mavis en tono seductor.

-ED- Grito Helen preocupada.

Helen no quería que su salvador fuera su esclavo, no quería quedarse encerrada otra vez, no quería ver como si nada pasara.

-AAAAAAUGH…Helen, mi mascota- Dijo Mavis sorprendida.

Helen estaba una distancia apenas se podía poner de pie.

-No soy…tu mascota- Gruño Helen.

La Vampira fue directo hacia ella para su sorpresa Helen extendió su cuerpo, como si fuera una alfombra enredando sus brazos y piernas sobre columnas de piedra del castillo lo cual Mavis reboto solo para reencontrarse con Ed quien tenía un puño de hielo en su brazo derecho.

-¡ESTO ES POR LA GENTE QUE ARREBATASTE SUS VIDAS!- Grito Ed furioso.

Mavis recibió el golpe en su mejilla izquierda de poco su rostro se comenzó a congelar, hasta que se fijó en la Rubia quien no se veía feliz estaba levito su cabello para apretar la cabeza quien exploto junto con el hielo.

-…Ugh…lo logramos- Dijo Rapunzel cansada.

-Si- Decía Ed agotado.

Con Andy quien hacia fuerza contra la vampira hasta que este cayo arrodillada.

-Que…que paso.

-No eres Mavis verdad- Dijo Andy en tono tranquilo.

-No.

Unas horas después, el castillo fue destruido por los 2 Magos jóvenes, luego decidieron darse un descanso.

-…Creen que Hipo, sigue esperándonos- Dijo Ed preocupado.

-Lo está tenemos que continuar- Comento Andy en tono tranquilo.

Los 3 iban a irse, pero notaron a la chica de antes que servía a Mavis.

-Hannah- Dijo Rapunzel.

-Los acompañare- Dijo Hannah un poco determinada.

-Tu hermano estaba como loco ayer, no hagas preocuparlo más- Comento Rapunzel.

-Mi hermano es un cobarde, estaré bien sin mí además aun poseo estos colmillos- Dijo Hannah feliz.

-Que haga lo que quiera, Hipo lo decidirá más tarde- Dijo Andy en tono en neutral.

Todos avanzaron mientras que Hannah se acercó con una sonrisa y un leve rubor hacia Andy, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los 2 juguetes, el Vaquero solo negó en silencio y cubriendo su sombrero.

-Hola Ed, quiero agradecerte.

Vieron a Helen que llevaba ropa casual de aldeana de color rojo y blanco.

-Helen, aquí nos despedimos- Dijo Ed.

Helen se entristeció por eso.

-…Crees que pueda acompañarlos en su travesía- Decía Helen en tono amable.

-Bueno, si no dominas tus poderes, quizás en el camino puedas controlarlo mejor- Dijo Ed con una leve sonrisa.

-Genial, prometo no ser un estorbo- Dijo Helen emocionada y estirando sus brazos dando jabs.

-Yay, soy Hannah también soy nueva.

-Helen, mucho gusto.

-Al lugar que nos dirigimos no es un patio de juegos. Hablo Andy un poco serio.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	15. Ataque elemental

**Disney no me pertenece ni tampoco Dreamworks y ni otras compañías.**

…

…

…

Hipo y los demás avanzaban rumbo hacia Noltoldra.

-Hiro- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Si- Dijo Hiro emocionado.

-La casera dijo que su esposo era herrero y me dijo que te lo entregara- Hablo Hipo con una leve sonrisa.

Hipo entrego una tela envuelta mientras que el Hamada lo sostenía y lo abría viendo una Katana con su funda oscura.

-Guaooo- Dijo Hiro asombrado.

-Dicen que los Hamada fueron grandes espadachines- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

Hiro lanzaba golpes al aire con su Katana, no era profesional.

-Ah no, no estas a la altura además tu madre no lo aprobaría- Protesto Ralph molesto.

El Demoledor se lo quito.

-Hey devuélvemelo- Reclamo Hiro molesto y sosteniendo su Katana.

-Hipo, creo que Hiro aún no está listo- Dijo Anna preocupada.

-Tu padre…no te contó sobre los Hamada- Dijo Hipo.

-No- Negó Anna.

-Eran grandes guerreros, peleaban contra los monstruos muchos de nosotros creímos que era solo mito pero eran reales hasta que un día…desaparecieron- Decía Hipo en tono sereno.

-…Como- Pregunto Anna.

-Nadie lo sabe- Respondió Hipo en tono neutral.

-Oigan no ese Notoldra- Señalo Merida despreocupada.

La niebla se dispersó mostrando por completo un bosque en el centro había un templo.

-Muy bien tendremos dividirnos para cubrir más terreno- Dijo Hipo un poco serio.

-Que otra vez- Dijo Ralph un poco sorprendido.

-No sabemos cómo es Nortoldra, pero es mejor dividirnos para buscar a los demás quizás se adelantaron- Comento Hipo.

-Entendido, que estamos esperando- Dijo Hiro feliz.

-Los grupos serán Merida y Hiro…el resto conmigo.

-Espera solo serán 2- Dijo Ralph preocupado.

-Por mi está bien, mientras el niño no me retrase- Comento Merida en tono tranquila.

-No planeo hacerlo- Dijo Hiro determinado.

Con Andy y los demás.

-¡NORTOLDRA AQUÍ ESTAMOS!- Grito Hannah emocionada.

-Silencio niña- Dijo Andy un poco molesto.

-¿Cómo encontremos a Hipo?, ya no hay flamas mágicas- Dijo Ed preocupado.

-Tendremos que buscarlo por nuestra cuenta- Comento Andy en tono tranquilo.

El grupo siguió avanzando hasta que Rapunzel se da cuenta de algo esta corre en dirección de Helen, ambas ruedan en el suelo esquivando una explosión de repente los arboles empezaron a arder en llamas.

-Rapunzel, Helen- Dijo Ed preocupado.

-Estamos bien- Dijo Rapunzel.

-Usare el hielo- Decía Ed determinado.

Pero de repente Ed esquiva una bola de Fuego.

-Jajaja.

-Quien eres- Gruño Andy molesto.

-Soy Scorch elemental del Fuego y ustedes serán rostizados.

-Monstruo- Gruño Hannah.

-Niña no seas imprudente- Alerto Andy.

Hannah fue directo hacia su oponente pero recibió una esfera de fuego, afortunadamente Andy pudo bloquearla.

-Gr gracias- Dijo Hannah sorprendida.

-Mantente cerca de mí- Dijo Andy seriamente y sacando sus armas.

Andy disparo sus 2 magnun.

-He oído de tus balas- Comento Scorch en tono tranquilo.

Scorch los esquivaba dejando en su camino fuego.

-Jajaja.

-Maldición- Gruño Andy.

-¡Rapunzel, Helen!, adelántense busquen el templo- Dijo Ed.

-De acuerdo- Asiento Rapunzel.

-…Ed…bien- Dijo Helen determinada.

Con Hipo y los demás.

-La escucho, debe ser ese templo estoy segura- Dijo Anna.

-Iremos directo- Hablo Hipo.

-Hmm…sigo molesto contigo por enviar a Hiro- Dijo Ralph.

-No es un niño, ya lo ha demostrado- Dijo Hipo en tono tranquilo.

-Acaso estas demente- Gruño Ralph.

Hasta que sintieron que la Tierra temblaba.

-Un terremoto- Alerto Anna un poco asustada.

-No, esto es diferente- Dijo Hipo seriamente.

Se mostró unos ojos verdes brillantes.

-Un golem- Dijo Ralph sorprendido.

-No humano, soy elemental de Tierra Ghob.

-Acaso eres un guardián- Hablo Anna.

-No…solamente quiero que se alejen del templo- Dijo Ghob seriamente.

Ghob hizo levantar picos desde el suelo hechos de Tierra, el Guerrero salvo a Anna.

-Sabía que esta misión, no sería nada fácil- Dijo Hipo molesto.

De la nada el Vikingo recibe un enorme puño donde queda contra la pared.

-¡Hipo!- Decía Anna preocupada.

Hipo sobrevivió ya que pudo atrapar el puño, comenzó a gruñir entre dientes.

-Ya verás- Gruño Anna enojada.

-NO ANNA…adelantate- Ordeno Hipo molesto.

-Pe pero- Interrumpido Anna.

-No pierdas tiempo, ve- Ordeno Hipo determinado.

La Princesa se fue corriendo en silencio.

-Hmpf…la matare después, primero los aplastare como insectos- Dijo Ghob.

Pero su brazo fue roto por parte de Ralph quien tenía una fuerza sobre humana.

-No te olvides de mí- Decía Ralph molesto.

Volviendo con Andy quien junto con Hannah fueron impactados contra el suelo.

-MUERAN- Grito Scorch.

El Elemental de Fuego lanzo una enorme bola de Fuego en dirección de los 2, pero Ed lo bloqueo con un muro de Hielo.

-Enfréntate a mí- Dijo Ed determinado.

-Jack frost- Gruño Scorch.

Los 2 se atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que El Una Vez recibió un golpe en su rostro afortunadamente pudo cubrirse con hielo después Scorch aumento su velocidad usando fuego en sus pies, embistiendo a Ed quien rodaba contra el suelo.

-AAAAAAAH- Grito Scorch.

Era Andy quien uso su escopeta dándole en el brazo izquierdo a la vez sangraba.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Hannah determinada.

Hannah iba atacar, pero su oponente decidió esquivarlo.

-Toma esto- Gruño Scorch.

Scorch lanzo una bola de Fuego esta no era tan grande, pero fue destruida por El Una Vez que lo había congelado.

-Imposible- Dijo Scorch.

Scorch recibió una poderosa patada por parte de la Vampira que rompió el suelo.

-Lo hicimos- Dijo Hannah feliz.

-No- Decía Andy molesto.

El Elemental de Fuego salió disparado atacando los 3 al mismo tiempo estaba cubierto en flamas.

-Ahora estoy furioso- Aclaro Scorch.

El Mago de Hielo disparo 3 esferas hechas de hielo, pero fueron destruido por las flamas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Scorch.

-Inútil- Dijo Scorch confiado.

El Una Vez recibió un poderoso golpe tanto que todo se volvió blanco.

-¿Estoy…muerto?- Pregunto Ed.

Vio una imagen el templo observo a Anna que flotaba sus ojos brillaban, noto que todo comenzaba a congelarse incluso sus amigos y sus conocidos.

-No puede…ser- Dijo Ed aterrado.

Por ultimo vio un corazón de cristal, hasta que volvió a ver a su oponente que estaba en los aires.

-AAAH. Grito Ed.

El Una Vez lo esquivo un pisotón seguido de unas bolas de Fuego en su dirección para su suerte pudo esquivarlas.

-Hiyaaaaaaaa- Grito Hannah.

Scorch retrocedió de pie ya que recibió una doble patada, pero el elemental lanzo una patada de Fuego.

-Kyaa- Grito Hannah adolorida.

-Recarga- Ordeno Andy determinado mientras que Woody y Betty recargaban las balas.

Andy disparo mientras que su oponente dio un gran salto esquivando las balas, el Elemental se envolvió en flamas atacando directo al Cazarecompensas.

-Te atrape- Gruño Andy.

El Caza recompensas pudo atrapar a su oponente con su brazo metálico, pero fue inútil ya que fue arrastrando contra el suelo.

-…Rayos- Dijo Andy adolorido.

-No pueden vencerme- Aclaro Scorch confiado.

Scorch comenzó en su brazo herido nuevamente ya que un pico de hielo fue atravesado.

-AAAAAAAAUGH- Grito Scorch.

Scorch se fijó que Hannah estaba cubierta de hielo y comenzó a girar como un taladro iba en su dirección.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Scorch aterrado.

Ya que su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse mientras que Andy le disparo con su escopeta destruyendo todo su cuerpo.

-…Estoy…cansada- Dijo Hannah sentándose en el suelo

-Te dije que no era patio de juegos- Agrego Andy un poco agotado.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- Sugirió Ed preocupado.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


End file.
